A gente so da valor as coisas quando perde
by deny weasley
Summary: E se depois de mais uma briga James desistisse de Lily? e se depois que James desistisse Lily percebese o quanto o maroto lhe fazia falta? e se Lene resolvesse castigar Sirius por todas as meninas que ele ja tinha enganado?
1. Férias de verão

1.Férias de verão

"_Agente só da valor as coisas depois que perde"_

_Ditado extremamente irritante em minha opinião, mas não posso dizer que não seja verdadeiro, por que estou dizendo isso?_

_Nem eu mesma acredito, mas após anos tentando fazer um garoto irritante, egocêntrico, metido, com de cabelos arrepiados e um sorrido lindo, quer dizer presunçoso e falso sair do meu pé quando parece que consegui não fico feliz não sei por que, mas a verdade e que a falta de noticias do Potter esta me incomodando..._

Estava escrevendo no meu diário quando olhei pela janela e vi a coruja da Dora com uma carta e fui ver o que era, abri a janela e peguei a carta e comecei a ler

_Lily,_

_* Como estão suas férias? As nossas estão ótimas, pena que não pode vir, queríamos saber noticias suas sabe..._

_- ai para de enrolar Dora e pergunta logo do Tiago não é pra que estamos escrevendo?_

Que amigas eu tenho passo as férias inteiras longe delas e elas só lembram de mim quando é pra fofocar sobre o chato do Tiago, quero dizer Potter.

_*não foi pra isso não Lene, pelo menos não só pra isso mas já que o assunto surgiu, o Tiago deu noticias??? Ele parecia bem nervoso no trem quando estávamos voltando._

_-nervoso? Nervoso é pouco ele estava furioso isso sim, não quis conversar com ninguém e a única coisa que disse e que você tinha sido extremamente injusta com ele e que tinha se cansado disso, o que você fez Lily?_

_*Lily como eu estava dizendo antes de ser grosseiramente interrompida_

_- grosseiramente não, eu nunca sou grossa sou uma leide_

_*leide sim, eu que sei_

_- a para vai todo mudo sabe que vocês me amam e não viveriam sem mim_

_* você ta andando muito com os marotos _

_- você acha?_

_*sim eu acho, mas voltando ao assunto não sei o que aconteceu Lily, só sei que ele ficou realmente ofendido e magoado dessa vez, acho que devia pedir desculpas ou_

_-vai se arrepender amargamente quando descobrir que o ama e ver que o perdeu por uma bobagem_

- Eu não amo o Potter que droga- quando vi tinha gritado, mas é que a mania delas de ficar repetindo isso me tira do sério.

_*não era bem que ia dizer apesar de concordar com a Lene, mas como sei que você gritar e dizer que não o ama e que nunca vai amar te digo que foi injusta e pode perder alguém que te gosta muito e que poderia ser um amigo, pensa nisso ta?_

_-É pra pensar mesmo viu_

_* Nos vemos na estação onde poderemos conversar melhor..._

_- E por todas as fofocas em dia._

_*não vejo a hora de voltar pra hogwarts estou com saudade da escola_

_- da escola ou de uma certo maroto cujo o sobrenome e Lupin_

_*ai cala a boca Lene, tchau Lily_

_- é tchau Lily._

_Abraços_

_Isadora Mcdonald e Marlene Makenun._

Tive realmente vontade de gritar pedir desculpas ao Potter? Nunca, eu não suportaria ver a cara dele de satisfação caso eu admitisse que estava errada, tá que lembrando daquele dia, admito que naquele dia fui um pouco injusta

Flashback

Eu estava andando pelo trem quando vi um menininho suspenso no ar pelos calcanhares com o corpo todo pintado de roxo e com os cabelos bem verdes chorando pedindo ajuda, não reconheci o garoto, mas o ajudei e fui procurar quem tinha sido o idiota que tinha o atacado pensando em quem poderia ter feito aquilo e até já tinha uma idéia, logo um vagão após o que estava, vi ele parado a uma pequena distancia e gritei:

- Potter, porque não me espanta te ver por aqui. - o menino que mesmo sem eu perceber tinha me seguido tentou ir em direção a ele e dizer algo, mas eu não permiti.

- Calma querido, agora que estou aqui ele não vai te fazer mal.- o garoto fez cara de espanto provavelmente devido segurança que eu mantinha mesmo diante de um maroto.

- Lily não é o que você esta pensando. - ele tentou, mas antes de continuar e o interrompi.

- O que eu estou pensando que esse pobre garotinho foi vitima de mais umas de suas idéias idiotas e absurdas de brincadeira?- o menino novamente tentou se pronunciar e não deixei.

- Lily eu posso explicar o que aconteceu, realmente não nego que estava la no momento mas...- nesse momento fiquei cega de ódio então comecei a gritar mais forte ainda.

- Você vai tentar me fazer acreditar que não provocou isso? Que não tem culpa?

-na verdade sim eu vou, se...- ele começou a dizer passando a mão pelos cabelos e dando aquele sorriso irritante.

Mas eu cortei novamente, como ele pode ser tão arrogante.

- nem tente inventar uma historia qualquer Potter que eu não vou cair, não sou uma dessas idiotas da escola que acreditam em qualquer coisa que você diz!

-Não ia inventar historia alguma, ia contar a verdade, mas ao contrario das outras garotas da escola você não acredita em nada do que eu diga mesmo que seja verdade, você já tem uma imagem formada de mim e não adianta tentar te fazer enxergar você não vê...

- Ver o que alem de um garoto idiota, metido, egocêntrico, egoísta que faz qualquer coisa para ter um pouco de atenção...

Dessa vez foi ele que me interrompeu.

- É só nisso que acredita né Evans? –ele não esperou resposta e continuou, me lançando um olhar frio que jamais tinha dirigido a mim - Então realmente não vou me dar ao trabalho ou perder meu tempo te explicando o que realmente aconteceu, pode por favor sair do meu caminho para eu ir embora?

Fiquei pasma por um momento ele não ia nem tentar me enganar, isso era muito estranho, mas antes dele sair me recuperei, e antes que ele passasse por mim e chegasse ao menino eu disse:

-não pensa que vai sair dessa sem castigo não é Potter? Sou monitora se esqueceu? e como tal...

Mas uma vez ele me interrompeu e sua voz era mais fria que olhar.

-você é monitora Evans não a como me esquecer, mas mesmo que eu fosse culpado o que não sou, você não poderia me castigar o ano acabou estamos indo pra casa e você não pode mais me dar detenções, agora insisto que me de licença!

Eu ouvi bem ele me chamou pelo sobrenome e não com apelidinhos melosos e ridículos o que a com o Ti... Potter hoje?

Dizendo isso passou por mim, parou diante ao garoto e se abaixou não estava acreditando que ele ia ter coragem de falar com o garoto, mas ele teve.

- Espero que esteja bem, não consegui pegar o imbecil que fez isso, graças a nossa querida monitora – a ironia em sua voz me tremer- mas ele não escapara uma segunda vez eu vou pega-lo e ai ele vai pagar pelo que te fez você tem a minha palavra .

Pro meu mais absoluto espanto o garoto sorriu e respondeu.

- não precisa se desculpar teria sido bem pior se não tivesse aparecido, vai por mim sei o que estou dizendo não é a primeira vez que fazem isso comigo, você chegou bem em tempo obrigado.

- Não a o que agradecer eu não consegui pegar ele.

- Mas o impediu, isso pra mim já é muito.

-se cuida, e se precisar de algo ano que vem é só procurar os marotos.

-pode deixar que eu procuro, ate mais você é muito legal.

-Obrigado.

Dizendo isso ele se levantou e seguiu sem olhar pra trás, com os passos duros e sem dizer nada, quando o susto passou me virei e perguntei ao garoto.

- É verdade, ele estava tentando te ajudar?

-Sim, ele apareceu do nada quando aquele grandalhão estava implicando comigo por eu não ser sangue puro, tentei te dizer, mas você não deixou, não é a primeira vez que ele ou os marotos me ajudam, acho que foi muito má e injusta devia pedir desculpas.

A voz reprovadora do garotinho me fez ter vontade de sumir, ele me olhou como se eu fosse a ruim da historia se virou e foi embora também, me deixando ainda mais pasma e desconcertada.

Fim do flashback.

Ta bom admito que fui injusta mas não foi pra tanto, todos agem como se eu fosse um monstro e o Potter um garotinho indefeso, aposto que quando voltarmos a hogwarts, ele já vai ter esquecido vai voltar a me perseguir e tudo vai voltar ao normal, pensando nisso peguei um pedaço de pergaminho e escrevi a resposta para minhas amigas.

_Meninas,_

_Nossa minhas estão ótimas eu e a tunia fizemos as pazes e estamos felizes aqui em casa..._

_Mentira é obvio, minhas férias estão um lixo como sempre a tunia fica implicando comigo eu perco a paciência agente briga meus tentam apartar, mas não conseguem, por falar em pais se não fossem os meus acho que nem voltaria pra casa. Que bom que as férias de alguém estejam boas e quanto ao Potter, ele não deu noticias graças a Merlin, e não, não vou pedir desculpas de forma alguma tudo bem que errei, mas a culpa também é dele, pois foi ele que fez a fama de gostar desse tipo de brincadeiras, como eu poderia adivinhar que daquela vez não foi ele._

_Bjo Lily._

Assim que terminei entreguei a coruja da Dora que saiu novamente pela janela, não fui totalmente sincera, pois não falei que senti um pouco de falta das cartas do Tiago, quero dizer do Potter e não o fiz com uma razão se tivesse dito as duas iam me atormentar por um tempão dizendo que eu o amava e não amo o que estou sentindo e só porque já estava acostumada com as cartas só isso e nada mais não estou apaixonada pelo Potter, não me permitiria cair na lábia daquele moreno mesmo ele sendo o garoto mais lindo e mais inteligente de Hogwarts ganhando ate do Remo e do Sirius.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gente essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem**


	2. Expresso hogwarts

Expresso hogwarts 

A ultima semana de férias passou ate rápido a única coisa importante foi eu ser nomeada monitora-chefe, meus pais ficaram com muito orgulho e Petúnia quase um ataque de tanto despeito, mas enfim o dia de voltar a Hogwarts chegou meus pais me deixaram na estação king-cross e meio a lagrimas e abraços segui para plataforma 9 ³/4 e chegando La avistei minhas três melhores amigas Lene, Dora e Alice as três estavam bem distraídas então não me viram cheguei perto devagarzinho e então gritei.

-Falando mal da vida alheia ne? E o pior fazendo isso sem mim. - e cai na gargalhada a ver a cara de susto delas.

-não teve graça Lily- disse a Dora.

-e que estamos falando de você por isso não te chamamos para a conversa. - alfinetou Lene com um sorriso malicioso.

- estava com saudades. - disse Alice.

-eu também. – respondi.

Depois disso ficamos ali conversando sobre bobagens entramos no trem e fomos procurar uma cabine vazia, mas como sempre acabamos na cabine dos marotos, a desculpa era que Frank estava la e Alice queria ficar com ele mas eu bem sabia que o motivo real era que Dora queria ficar perto do Remo e Lene do Sirius apesar delas não admitirem elas são apaixonadas por eles então não reclamei muito.

-Podemos ficar aqui com vocês?- perguntou Alice com um sorriso.

-Claro.- Todos responderam em uníssono.

Entramos Alice foi a primeira a entrar e ficou perto do Frank , Lene ficou com a vaga de frente para o Sirius –"isso não vai prestar"-, Dora sorriu timidamente para o Remo e se sentou ao seu lado e pra mim sobrou o assento do lado do Potter e foi La que eu fiquei.

Após eu e as meninas nos acomodarmos o silencio se instalou Alice e Frank se beijavam, Sirius comia Lene com os olhos e Lene fingia não ver, Remo tentava olhar para Dora sem que ninguém percebesse e Dora fazia o mesmo e os dois coravam cada vez que os olhares se cruzavam, isso tudo não me incomodava era totalmente normal, mas tinha algo estranho naquela cabine, na verdade estava faltando uma coisa e foi ai que percebi que o Potter não havia dito nada desde quando cheguei, e não fez nada quando me sentei ao seu lado, sua expressão me deixou intrigada pois não parecia estar com raiva nem tramando alguma coisa ele parecia tranqüilo, foi quando procurei com o olhar de Remo pra saber o que estava acontecendo e vi o broche brilhando em seu peito.

-Parabéns Remo.- e pulei em cima dele o abraçando, todos me olharam espantados.

-Obrigado Lily, você também recebeu não recebeu?

-Sim, nossa estou tão feliz que seja você faremos uma ótima dupla.

-Do que estão falando?- perguntou Dora tentando disfarçar o ciúme.

- O Remo foi nomeado monitor-chefe também. -respondi achei estranho essa pergunta não ter vindo do Potter, normalmente ele é que da ataques de ciúmes.

-A Remo parabéns ser monitor-chefe e muito bom.- disse Dora e apertou as mãos dele.

-Parabéns Remo. –disseram Alice, Frank e Lene.

-Quer dizer que você também é monitora-chefe agora pimentinha?- Sirius.

-Sim.- Respondi com um sorriso.

-Parabéns. –disse Sirius.

-É parabéns Evans.- disseram Potter e Pedro.

O Potter me chamou de Evans de novo o que estava acontecendo? Não me controlei quando vi já tinha perguntado.

-Me chamou do que Potter?

-Evans, é esse seu nome não?-ele respondeu o tom não era agressivo nem galanteador era apenas normal isso me deixou mais confusa ainda.

- É, mas- não tive como terminar a frase não encontrava o que dizer.

-Vai me dizer que sentiu falta do Tiago de chamando de Lily, pimentinha.-Sirius me alfinetou.

-não é isso é que.- e não consegui terminar novamente.

-É que?- O Sirius não da trégua.

-não sei só achei estranho que o Tia... Potter tenha aprendido como deve me chamar.- e olhei na direção do Tiago para ver sua reação esperando ver ele fazer uma careta, mas o que aconteceu foi exatamente o contrario, ele sorriu e disse.

-É Evans finalmente eu aprendi.

Minha boca se abriu, não sei por que, mas me veio uma vontade repentina de chorar o estranho é que ele não foi grosso comigo não havia motivo pra chorar olhei feio pra ele aquilo só podia ser um truque e se fosse eu ia descobrir, então coloquei meu melhor sorriso e ataquei .

-Nossa fiquei com saudades Reminho não me mandou nem uma carta durante todas as férias? - falei, Remo me olhou com cara de espanto, Dora com ciúmes, Lene como dizendo eu sei o que esta tentando e novamente pro meu espanto Potter estava conversando com Sirius e nem olhou em nossa direção, mas eu não ia desistir tão fácil.

-boas, Lily, não escrevi por que não havia muito o que contar.

-que falta de consideração, mas eu te perdôo só porque gosto muito de você, passou as férias onde?- não podia deixar a conversa morrer.

-com os marotos, na casa do Pontas.

-E foi por isso que me esqueceu ne?, poxa pensei que gostava mais de mim.- tentei novamente mas nada ele estava la como se não estivesse vendo eu dar em cima de outro.

-Gosto de você Lily, mas realmente não havia o que escrever.-respondeu Remo bem desconcertado.

-ta bem, ta bem, mas que isto não se repita ou ficarei realmente triste.- disse com um sorriso 32 dentes, mas novamente nada ele não teve nenhuma reação.

- ok, prometo te escrever nas próximas férias ta?- disse remo agora com ar desconfiado.

Então usei minha ultima arma isso era jogo sujo, e eu teria que pedir desculpas a Dora depois, pois ela gosta do Remo, respirei fundo abri novamente o sorriso e disse:

- Reminho reunião de monitores vamos?- levantei oferecendo-lhe meu braço e recebendo olhares furiosos de Dora, divertidos de Lene, mas do Tiago nem mesmo se mexeu.

Remo se levantou e foi em minha direção quando saímos do vagão que estávamos ele olhou pra mim e me perguntou

-O que foi aquilo?

- o que foi o que?- me fiz de desentendida.

-Aquilo la no vagão, por que fez aquilo?

-não fiz nada só estava conversando com você.

-Lily não tente me enganar, nunca te escrevi nas férias e você nunca reclamou e este ano você simplesmente sente falta?

-é que pensei que ano passado tínhamos ficado mais amigos. –menti

- tem certeza que vai continuar a mentir pra mim, por que se for assim não me darei ao trabalho de mentir ou fingir por você da próxima vez. - ele disse em um tom que parecia de ameaça.

-não vai acontecer novamente eu prometo foi só uma... brincadeira, pra ver a reação de todos.

Pro meu espanto Remo Abriu um sorriso nada inocente.

-uma brincadeira, sei, por um momento pensei que estava tentado atrair a atenção de alguém.

- de quem?- perguntei não querendo ouvir a resposta, será que fui tão obvia?

-de ninguém deixa pra La.

O resto da viagem correu tranqüilamente eu Remo ouvimos as instruções sobre nossos deveres durante o ano, voltamos ao vagão Sirius e Lene estavam novamente em uma briga Dora tentava apartar, Potter ria, Pedro parecia amedrontado, Frank e Alice não estavam La, assim que a briga sessou todos começamos a conversar sobre vários assuntos ate chegarmos a escola, fomos para o grande salão onde vimos a seleção dos novos alunos e assim que a cerimônia acabou Remo e eu nos juntamos para mostrar aos alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinoria o caminho para o nosso salão comunal chegando La segui para o meu dormitório já desconfiando do que me esperava la dentro e não me enganei, assim que abri a porta vi três olhares sendo lançados diretamente a mim, o olhar de raiva disfarçada de Dora, o quase sempre divertido de Lene e o interrogativo de Alice.

-O que foi aquilo?-perguntaram em uníssono e pensei de novo não.

-aquilo o que?

-Aquilo com o Remo, se estava começando a gostar dele devia ter me contado Lily. - disse Dora com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

-não acredito que seja isso, será que só eu percebi?-disse Lene soando ainda mais divertida.

-a Lene esta certa, pelo menos em partes não gosto do Remo e peço desculpas Dora se te fiz pensar isso eu só...

-Tava tentando chamar a atenção do Tiago. –Lene disse.

-É. - eu disse sem perceber, mas logo tentei corrigir - quer dizer NÃO, eu só tava afim de brincar um pouco estava muito quieto La.

Mas e claro elas não deixaram esse deslize passar em branco.

-A Lily tentando chamar atenção do Tiago essa é nova. – Alice

-Ela nunca tentou chamar a atenção dele, porque ele não tirava os olhos dela agora que parou ela ta sentindo falta- Lene.

-Pera ai ainda to processando toda essa informação a Lily ta sentindo falta do Tiago? – Dora.

É.- Disseram Alice e Lene.

Não. – eu disse.

Entao o que? – perguntaram as três.

- So achei estranho o Potter não ter dito nada ou feito brincadeirinhas então achei que era um plano deles, ai fiz aquilo, mas não deu certo. – expliquei.

-Ah.- disseram as três meio desanimadas.

-Lily sinceramente eu não acho que seja um plano sabe, eu conversei com Sirius e com Remo durante as férias e eles disseram que o Tiago ficou trancado no quarto durante dias e quando saiu disse que não ia permitir mais que você pisasse nele e que ele não ia mais tentar de conquistar. - Lene

-Duvido, quantas vezes ele já disse isso? – eu.

-varias, mas dessa vez segundo os meninos pelo menos ele tava bem serio e bem decido tanto é que nem conversou com você no trem não é mesmo?- Lene.

- talvez a Lene tenha razão Lil todo mundo um dia cansa e o Ti correu atrás de você por mais de três anos vai ver ele finalmente desistiu. - Alice.

-não acredito, por que ele faria isso tão de repente? – eu

- Lil não é de repente são anos correndo atrás de você, sem você ao menos dar uma chance dele se aproximar. –Dora.

- sem contar na fila de meninas que se formam quando ele ou Sirius ou Remo passam. -Lene

-É, mas ainda não acredito que... - comecei, mas lene me interrompeu.

-Não acredita ou não quer acreditar? – Lene.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –eu.

-Que você sempre gostou de ver o pobre do Ti rastejando aos seus pés e que você nunca deu uma chance a ele por orgulho e também por que no fundo acreditava que ele sempre estaria ali esperando o dia que você decidisse aceitar que o ama. - Lene.

- o dia mais feliz da minha vida vai ser o que o Potter sair do meu pé, simplesmente não consigo acreditar que recebi tamanha benção.

Lene já ia retrucar, mas ao receber o olhar reprovador de Alice e Dora recuou.

-Vamos dormir estamos todas cansadas, boa noite gente.

- boa noite. – respondemos as outras três.

*No quarto dos marotos.*

- conta pra gente Pontas qual o plano? –Sirius.

-que plano. –Tiago.

- pra conquistar a Lily? –Remo.

-não a plano. –Tiago.

- então porque ignorou ela totalmente no trem ate mesmo quando ela tava dando em cima do aluado?

-não tinha porque fazer nada ela pode dar em cima de quem quiser eu não ligo. –Tiago mentiu ainda doía ver sua ruiva dar em cima de outro, mas um dia não doeria mais, um dia.

-A conta outra. –Sirius.

- é serio almofadinhas cansei de ser pisado e humilhado tenho o meu orgulho e não vou mais correr atrás da Evans cansei. - disse Tiago com um olhar triste.

-então falava serio na sua casa? – Pedro.

- sim falava. - Tiago.

-mas mesmo que não fosse um plano deu certo a pimentinha ficou bem alterada chegou ate a dar mole pro aluado.-Sirius.

-é verdade. –Remos.

- não me interessa o que ela fez ou vai fazer, não mais. –Tiago.

- Então quer dizer que o velho pontas pegador esta de volta?-Sirius.

-Não, não é porque desisti da Evans que vou voltar a ser o mesmo galinha de antes não vou voltar a ser como você almofadinhas. -Tiago.

- Pena pra você, mais garotas pra mim. -Sirius.

- Ótimo, vamos dormir.- Remo.

- Vamos, boa noite a todos.- disse Tiago.

- boa noite, responderam.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

**Nine Potter: Que bom que gostou!!!! **

**Você esta certa as coisas estão bem longe de voltar ao normal...**


	3. LeneXSirius 1º round

3. LeneXSirius 1º round 

No primeiro dia aulas recebemos nossos horários, claro que meu horário era igual os de minhas amigas e dos marotos (menos Pedro que não havia passado em poções e DCAT), todos tínhamos horários iguais, pois para seguir as profissões que queríamos tínhamos que passar nos NIEMS para as mesmas matérias, então olhei para o pergaminho em minha mão e segui para aula de feitiços junto com minhas amigas e os marotos, contudo novamente havia algo diferente estávamos juntos a mais de uma hora e o Potter não havia soltado nenhuma cantada barata pra cima de mim ou de qualquer outra e se isso era um plano eu tinha que descobrir.

-Lene peça pra se sentar com Sirius.

-não farei isso nem morta.

-por favor, por mim.

-não, Lily.

-não seja tão ruim, por favor, eu preciso que faça isso.

-Por quê?

-Por que senão ele vai sentar com Tiago.

-E? – o sorriso de Lene era debochado e era obvio o que ela pensava.

-e preciso me sentar com ele.

- precisa ou quer.

- preciso.

- hanra sei.- ela disse mas foi em direção ao Sirius, é obvio que ela pensou que eu me rendi aos encantos do Tiago e estava tentando me aproximar, mas não é isso não é nada disso.

Sirius viu Lene vindo ate ele sorrindo e não conseguiu deixar de retribuir o sorriso e pensou "nossa que sorriso lindo, pensando bem ela toda linda perfeita, perfeita pra mim, será que eu to ... não, não pode ser Sirius Black não se apaixona! Apaixona?"

Enquanto isso Lene pensava "ele esta sorrindo de volta pra mim, parece tão sincero ate parece que ele gosta mesmo de mim e se ele gosta talvez eu deva... não Marlene Makenun você não vai cair na lábia desse garoto não vai." Terminando esse pensamento ele olhou novamente para Sirius e ele já não estava mais sorrindo, mas sim parecendo confuso.

- O que foi Sirius, pensando? não acreditava fosse capaz.

- sou capaz de varias coisas que desconhece querida.

- ok. Não vou discutir com você, se sentara ao meu lado hoje- disse a garota como dando uma ordem.

-esta me pedindo para ficar ao seu lado?

-não, estou dizendo que vai ficar.

-Por quê?

- porque eu disse.

-isso não é um bom motivo.

- porque eu vou te dar um premio? – disse Lene, mas dessa vez seu sorriso era malicioso.

-qual? – perguntou o garoto sem conseguir disfarçar o interesse.

-no fim da aula te dou, vamos.

-claro, só um instante. – disse por fim se dirigindo a um garoto de cabelos arrepiados.

-Pontas, não vai dar pra me sentar com você hoje.

-Porque?

-porque vou me sentar com a Lene.

- vai me abandonar por uma garota pensei ter dito que jamais faria isso.

-mais ela disse que ia me dar um premio.

- e ela disse qual?

-não.

-então como sabe que é bom.

-não sei, apenas o quero.

-não que minha permissão importe, mas pode ir.

Quando viu o menino se afastar disse mais baixo. – Depois afirma não estar apaixonado.

Remo e Peter que estavam ao seu lado riram e Sirius gritou de longe.

–Ei, eu ouvi isso e realmente não estou e nunca estarei.

-ta bom sei. –disseram os três.

-é verdade! – disse Sirius já ficando bravo.

-nos acreditamos em você- agora foi Remo quem falou, mas ainda rindo.- agora vá não a deixe esperando.

O menino saiu correndo entrou pela sala e se sentou ao lado da bela morena enquanto isso os demais entravam na sala Remo fez dupla com Pedro, Alice com Frank, Dora com garoto bonito da Lufa-Lufa e sobrou Lilian e Tiago. O rapaz se sentou sozinho e começou a abrir seu livro e Lilian teve que correr, pois varias garotas se dirigiam a ele com a esperança de passar aquele tempo ao lado do maroto.

-Posso me sentar?- disse Lilian.

-Claro.- a resposta foi curta, não havia grosseria na sua voz com também não parecia haver interesse.

Lilian se sentou e pegou seu material também, mas não deixou de perceber os olhares frustrados de grande parte da população feminina naquela sala e pensou. "nossa que garotas oferecidas, por que elas tem que ficar o tempo todo dando em cima do Tiago, pera ai eu não devia me importar com isso devia?"

Era difícil para Tiago resistir àquela garota principalmente com ela tão perto, mas ele não ia desistir de esquecê-la só por que ela estava ali ao seu lado como jamais esteve antes, ou porque mesmo dizendo que não ela ainda tomava conta de seus sonhos. Não ele não era tão fraco, não ia desistir...

-pensando em algo?- disse a ruiva.

-sim.- respondeu James.

-em que?

-nada importante.

-mesmo assim quero saber. – disse ela sorrindo e ele não deixou passar era a primeira vez que ela sorria pra ele, justo no momento em que resolveu desistir, o sorriso dela era tão lindo, mas ele resistiria aquilo também.

-desculpe, não vou dizer.

-você nunca me negou nada antes. - disse murchando o sorriso

- os tempos mudam, eu mudei.

-é percebi.

- espero que tenha gostado visto que me pedia isso a anos. –meio que num suspiro.

Não houve resposta, pois a garota não sabia o que dizer e fez Tiago pensar "será que ela esta sentido minha falta? Não deve só estar querendo alguém pra chingar um pouco". Lily por outro lado "será que ele desistiu mesmo? Será que não é um plano? Se não é porque estou triste devia estar feliz em me livrar do Potter não devia?"

*enquanto isso em outro lugar na sala três pessoas trocavam pergaminhos*

***Sirius**

**-- Lene**

**=Remus**

***-- Lene e Sirius.**

**=-- Lene e Remos.**

*que tal me dar meu premio agora? *

--não só quando a aula terminar.

*porque?*

--porque eu quero assim.--

=Quem e aquele cara? =

*--Que cara? *--

=aquele ao lado da Dora.=

-- ele e o namorado dela, ela não te contou.--

=não!= disse o garoto em uma mescla de ciúmes e tristeza.

--brincadeira, Reminho só pra ver sua cara de ciúmes.--

= não estava com ciúmes.= voltando a sorrir.

-- o sim acredito.--

=ainda não respondeu, quem é ele?=

--porque quer saber?—

=curiosidade=

*ei eu estava falando do meu premio*

=-- cala a boca=--

*magoei viu*

=ignore esse cachorro e me responda=

--não sei—

=como não sabe?=

--não sabendo, horas não tenho um catalogo de cada menino de hogwarts que chega perto da Dora Remo e nem quero ter.—

= claro a Dora sabe se cuidar.= disse não acreditando muito em suas palavras e prometendo a si mesmo descobrir quem era aquele garoto.

O professor entrou na sala e todos se calaram para prestar atenção na aula, quando o sinal bateu todos saíram e assim que colocaram o pés para fora da sala.

-cadê meu prêmio. -Sirius.

-tem certeza que quer agora?- disse Lene provocando.

-Sim.

-Ok. Feche os olhos. - disse a garota sorrindo abertamente.

Sirius mal podia acreditar quando fechou os olhos será que finalmente beijaria Lene.

Um pouco distante Lily disse a Dora.

- não acredito que ele vai cair nessa.

-homens- Dora respondeu.

- o que tem os homens?- Remo perguntou chegando junto de Tiago e Pedro.

-observem seu amigo. – quem respondeu foi Lily.

E juntos começaram a observar o casal um pouco a frente.

Lene chegou perto de Sirius acariciou seu rosto viu o garoto sorrir vitorioso, chegou mais perto, ficou na pontinha dos pés, pois ele era bem mais alto aproximou-se da orelha do garoto e sussurrou –Obrigada- percebeu o garoto tremer desceu seus lábios ate a bochecha do garoto beijou-o na face e se afastou sorrindo.

Não foi fácil pra ela fazer aquilo com ele, mas era preciso ele tinha que perceber que também podia ser iludido e que doía ser enganado foi só por isso que teve forças de fazer o que fez.

O garoto ficou ainda um tempo parado com os olhos fechados esperando mais e só percebeu que não havia mais quando ouviu as gargalhadas a suas costas abriu os olhos e viu os outro marotos quase rolando no chão de tanto rir, Tiago se aproximou e disse.

-Lene meus comprimentos, acho que é a primeira vez que vejo uma garota pregar uma peça no Almofadinhas dessa maneira.

-mas eu não fiz nada, prometi um prêmio e dei.- respondeu a garota sorrindo marotamente.

-não teve graça- foi Sirius que disse.

-É claro que teve. –Remos

-não, não teve e vocês deviam estar do meu lado. -Sirius.

-Acho que Lene esta quase ganhando o posto de marota. –Tiago.

-Não foi pra tanto assim e terá volta. –Sirius.

-Que isso Sissi ressentimento faz mal ao coração. –Lene

-não se preocupe vou sobreviver. –Sirius.

-não sei não será que conseguira viver sabendo que uma garota lhe deu a volta dessa maneira. -Pedro

-Ate o Pedro me zuando, isso é demais fui. –Sirius começando a andar em direção a próxima sala, mas Tiago o alcançou.

-Que isso Sirius tente levar na brincadeira, eu não cairia em tal brincadeira, mas ainda sim não foi tãããão feio.

-claro que cairia é só a pimentinha chegar perto e você vira o maior bobo da corte. -Sirius.

- no passado talvez Almofadinhas, não mais.-Tiago.

O que ele quis dizer com aquilo? Antes que eu pudesse chegar a uma conclusão todos estavam saindo e indo para próxima aula

**********************************************

**Ei gente ta ai mais um capitulo....**

**carol mamoru: as vezes me uma peninha da Lily mas ela tem que sofrer um pouco pra ver se aprende.**

**Delly Black Fenix****: obrigada!**

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter****: obrigada, espero que goste desse capitulo também.**

**Lina prongs****: também gosto de ver a Lily correr atrás do Ti e espero não ter demorado.**

**Sophie Potter Malfoy: obrigada, espero que goste desse cap tambem**


	4. Nao vai me defender?

4. Não vai me defender???

A primeira semana de aula foi realmente cansativa para todos mesmo com os horários vagos que tínhamos agora a carga de deveres era enorme e ate Lily uma das maiores ratinhas de biblioteca da historia de Hogwarts estava cansada de estudar e na sexta-feira quando as meninas e os marotos estavam descendo para o jantar Lily pensava em como as coisas tinham mudado em tão pouco tempo e na distração acabou ficando para trás junto com Tiago que também parecia distraído, quando os outros já estavam bem distantes Lily sem perceber esbarrou em uma menina da Sonserina.

-desculpe, não foi intensional?-Lily

-olhe bem por onde anda sua sangue sujo, olha o que fez terei que voltar ao dormitório e me trocar agora.- Sonserina

-não foi pra tanto.-Lily.

-não foi? Você me tocou eu não poderia estar mais suja que isso.

-o que quis dizer com isto? –Lily.

-que você é uma sangue ruim nojenta que não devia estar nesta escola e muito menos me tocar, na verdade acho que não deveria viver. –Sonserina.

Ao ouvir isso o sangue de Tiago que estava próximo começou a ferver como essa menina tinha a coragem de ofender Lilian assim, contudo ele não reagiu, pois tinha prometido não se envolver nos assuntos de Lily e assim o faria então começou a andar mais rápido.

Quando o garoto começou a andar mais rápido Lily o percebeu no local e achou estranho ao invés de parar e defende-la estava andando mais rápido.

-ei, Tiago não vai me defender não?- Lily.

-não.- foi a única resposta de Tiago.

-viu ate o Potter percebeu finalmente que sangues ruins não valem a pena. -Sonserina.

-o fato dela ter nascido trouxa não nada haver com isso.-Tiago.

-Então porque não me defende esta com medo dessa sonserinazinha de nada é?- disse Lily em tom de desafio.

-não tenho medo dela, nem de ninguém.- Tiago.

-Então? –Lily.

-Pensei que soubesse, pois foi você que sempre brigou comigo quando eu intervinha em suas discussões, sempre disse que sabia muito bem se cuidar sozinha e que não era pra eu te ajudar, pois então defenda-se sozinha.-disse Tiago com a voz cortante e se distanciou.

Era uma dor imensa para Tiago falar dessa maneira com Lily, mas ele sabia que para esquecê-la ele não poderia ficar defendendo ela a todo instante e de qualquer maneira ele só estava dando a ela o que ela mesma pediu, é enfim Tiago Potter estava deixando o cargo de cavaleiro salvador de Lilian Evans.

*****

Tiago estava decidido a não se intrometer, mas não podia deixá-la La sozinha com aquela garota porque ao contrario de Lilian ele sabia o quanto isso podia ser perigoso então foi atrás de Sirius.

-Almofadinhas Lilian esta com problemas vá ajudá-la.

-Por que você mesmo não o fez?

-Porque jurei não me meter nos assuntos dela.

-mas isso não é se meter não?

-não interessa vai logo, ela estava brigando com a Belatriz.

Sirius queria continuar provocando o amigo, mas vendo a gravidade do assunto saiu em disparada para o corredor que James lhe indicara.

*******

Lilian estava parada olhando Tiago se distanciar e só voltou a si ao ouvir as gargalhadas da garota a sua frente.

-Rindo de que? - Lily.

-De como você é ridícula, não percebe? Ate Potter se cansou de te defender. –Sonserina.

-não preciso do Potter pra defender.

-isso é o que você pensa.

-olha aqui sou monitora e posso...

-me dar uma detenção? Uh que meda dela? Só pra você saber não medo de detenções.

-a é? De que tem medo então?

- de nada que você possa fazer.

-hora vou te mostrar... - disse Lily sacando a varinha.

-cuidado Evans se me lançar um feitiço serei obrigada a me defender e agora que você não tem mais o Potter pra te salvar. -respondeu a sonserina levantando a varinha também.

Nesse momento outra pessoa entrou no corredor.

- oi priminha querida, o que faz por aqui. –Sirius.

-você não é meu primo, não mais. –Sonserina.

-que isso bela, assim me ofende. - disse Sirius com tom zombeteiro.

-você ri agora, mas veremos que rira no final. –sonserina.

- ainda não me respondeu o que faz aqui. -Sirius.

-não que lhe deva satisfações, porem direi assim mesmo eu estava aqui tentando dar uma lição de boas maneiras a essa sangue ruim. –sonserina.

-primeiro nunca mais a chame assim e segundo como pode dar lições de boas maneiras se não as tem. -Sirius.

-pensei que não podia descer mais baixo Sirius, mas pelo visto me enganei minha tia morrera de tristeza quando souber que esta unindo a este tipo de ralé. –sonserina.

- nos dois sabemos como a opnião da minha mãe é importante pra mim, a conversa esta interessante, mas temos que ir vamos Lily?- Sirius.

-vamos. –Lily.

-lembranças a família Black, bela.-Sirius.

E os dois saíram em direção ao grande salão.

-foi o Tiago que te mandou?- Lily.

-não, Pimentinha apenas tinha esquecido uma coisa e voltei para buscar, pura coincidência, perai você chamou o Pontas de Tiago?-Sirius desconversou sabia que Tiago ia querer matá-lo se dissesse a Lily a verdade e implicar com a ruiva era muito divertido.

-não chamei não. –Lily.

-a chamou sim. –Sirius.

-e se tivesse chamado esse é o nome dele não é? -Lily.

-sim porem não posso deixar de acrescentar que é estranho você começar a chamá-lo pelo nome justo agora que ele desistiu de você, esta sentindo falta do Pontas foguinho? –Sirius

-não, nem havia reparado. Ele finalmente se tocou então? – não sei porque mas não queria ouvir aquela resposta.

-sim ele desistiu.

-ate que enfim. – tentei parecer alegre e falhei miseravelmente.

Chegamos a mesa nos sentamos todos conversam menos eu, as palavras de Sirius não saiam de minha mente ele foi sincero quando disse aquilo Tiago enfim tinha desistido de mim e definitivamente isso não me fazia feliz.

-por que tão calada ruiva? – o apelido era o que ele usava, mas eu sabia que não era ele e doeu não sei por que, mas doeu ouvir essas palavras na boca de Sirius e não da dele, olhei pra cima e vi todos olhando pra mim.

- só pensando. – foi o que respondi.

-esta tão estranha ultimamente parece triste. – Remos.

-não estou triste, por que estaria? – disse com medo da resposta.

-eu tenho uma teoria. –disse Lene recebendo um olhar assassino da minha parte.

-e qual seria? –disse Sirius curioso.

- nada que possa lhe contar. - Lene.

- por quê?-Sirius.

- um porque a Lil me mataria e dois porque adoro te contrariar.

-você é muito chata. –Sirius.

- mesmo assim você me ama. –Lene.

- só em seus sonhos. –Sirius.

- nos meus não querido nos seus. –Lene.

-não vou me dar ao trabalho de responder. –Sirius.

-porque sabe que é verdade. –Lene.

-ou porque não quero estragar suas esperanças. –Sirius.

- haha olha aqui garoto.

Mas antes de Lene terminar a frase pro espanto de todos Dora gritou.

-por que os dois não assumem que se amam e poupam o resto de nos dessas ceninhas que saco.

- concordo plenamente com a Dora. –Remos.

- no mesmo dia que você e Dora assumirem que se amam, porque o resto de nos também já sabe disso e também já encheu. –Sirius.

- I...Isso na...não v...v...vem a..ao c..c..caso. –Remos.

Dora nem conseguiu responder tamanha vergonha.

-ta vendo vocês nem negam. –Lene.

-na verdade nenhum dos quatro negou. –Tiago.

- Cala a boca pontas – Sirius e Remo.

- Cala a boca Tiago. – Lene e Dora.

-ei não precisam falar com ele assim ele só estava vendo os fatos. –Lily.

Quando vi o que tinha feito já era, eu tinha defendido o Tiago e todos me olhavam não tinha como voltar atrás.

-para tudo a pimentinha defendendo o Tiago?- Sirius.

-não eu eu eu- mas não tinha o que dizer eu tinha defendido mesmo.

-ela devia estar muito distraída e fez sem perceber. –Tiago.

-não foi isso.-eu. "que droga eu não consigo ficar calada não, o Tiago me da a desculpa perfeita e eu digo que não foi isso."

-Então?- Todos os outros.

-é que é que sei lá. –eu.

-Talvez tenhamos mais uma declaração de amor aqui. -Sirius.

Meu olhar não dizia nada alem do ódio que senti do Sirius aquele momento Alice muito esperta percebeu o perigo que o amigo corria interveio.

-Talvez seja melhor irmos dormir antes que cabeças rolem, vamos todos já pra cama. -Alice.

-eu sou a monitora chefe aqui. –Lily.

-então quer ficar? – disse Frank defendendo a namorada e como o Tiago sempre fazia por mim.

-não melhor irmos mesmo dormir. – respondi triste não pelas palavras de Frank, mas por enfim perceber que eu gostava de quando o Tiago ficava do meu lado sempre ate mesmo quando eu estava errada.

Seguimos todos para o salão comunal menos Pedro que havia ficado pra comer mais, Sirius e Lene ainda lançando olhares irritados um para outro sem falar nada, Dora e Remo ainda muito corados olhando pra baixo, Alice e Frank conversavam baixinho, e Potter estava olhando pro nada pensativo assim que chegamos fomos para os nossos respectivos dormitórios menos Alice e Frank que permaneceram La conversando.

* * *

**Sophie Potter Malfoy**** : obrigado fico feliz que esteja gostando....**

**carol mamoru: é triste mas na maioria das vezes é assim...**

**Lina prongs****: também adoro o casal confusão e quanto a Lily logo, logo ela vai perceber....**

**Até o prox cap.**


	5. não sabia que ele me defendia, não assim

5.não sabia que ele me defendia, não assim.

Não sei o houve, mas depois da briga com a tal sonserina que descobri se chamar belatriz parece que uma rebelião se instaurou no colégio eu não podia dar dois passos sem que alguma louca me parasse para procurar briga se fossem só as da sonserina ainda ia mas havia garotas de todas as casas ate mesmo grifinoria me perseguindo e o problema é que era só comigo Lene Dora e Alice não sofriam nenhum ataque só eu, essa tortura começou na manha seguinte quando eu descia pra tomar café na manha seguinte a briga...

**Flash back**

-Ei Evans, quero falar com você. -uma corvinal loira de olhos azuis.

-pode falar-eu

-como eu esperei por esse momento. -corvinal

-que momento?- eu confusa.

-te falar algumas verdades. -corvinal.

-que verdades?-eu ainda mais confusa.

-que você que é uma arrogante, metida e que não ta nem ai pro sentimentos dos outros.-corvinal.

-do que esta falando?-eu.

-do eu penso de você Evans e só agora posso falar visto que ele não te defende mais...

Fiquei ainda mais confusa quem me defendia e não me defende será que? Não, não podia ser isso. Nesse momento varias pessoas principalmente meninas pararam pra escutar.

- é pessoal o Tiago não defende mais Lilian Evans foi ele mesmo que disse ontem então se alguém tem algo a resolver com ela esse é o momento.- disse a corvinal e saiu como se realmente tivesse feito algo muito prazeroso.

**Fim do Flash back**

Depois disso as brigas e os insultos só aumentaram no inicio eram ofensas leves em voz baixa, mas quando perceberam que realmente Tiago não faria nada começaram a ofensas de verdade com brigas aos gritos e ate convites para duelos, isso tava me cansando ficar ouvindo loucas ensandecidas que adoram dizer o quanto você é ruim e egoísta cansa sabia ?

Então após ouvir mais uma seção de insultos junto as minhas que no começo se preocuparam, mas agora ate achavam divertido me ver perder o controle.

-o que afinal esta acontecendo? Todas as garotas desse colégio não podem ter decido que eu sou um monstro assim tão de repente, isso pode ter o dedo do Tia.. Potter. –eu.

"Na verdade ele já tinha feito algo parecido tinha espalhado para todos que eu tinha uma doença contagiosa, mas isso foi para afastar os garotos de mim ele nunca tinha chegado a esse extremo." Pensei.

-na verdade Lily é exatamente o oposto?- Alice.

-como assim? – eu.

-você nunca havia percebido antes né amiga?-Alice.

-percebido o que? – eu.

-o olhar de ódio que todas essas garotas te lançavam quando você maltratava o Tiago.-Lene.

-não entendi. – Lily.

-que isso Lily ate eu já percebi. –Dora.

-então Lily o caso é grave a Dora pegou um fato antes de você... – Lene.

-não enche, não sou tão lenta assim – Dora.

-tão lenta que não percebeu ate hoje que o Remos é apaixonado por você? - Lene

- não percebi porque ele não é. – Dora.

-ei da pra parar de discutir sobre a vida amorosa de vocês cinco minutinhos e me ajudar aqui? – eu.

- claro. – Lene e Dora responderam sem graça.

-então me ajudem a entender. – Lily.

-Lily todos os dias quando você maltratava o Tiago todas as meninas da escola ficavam com muita raiva de você... –Alice começou, mas Lene a interrompeu.

-Até nos de vez em quando. –disse Lene divertida. – mas não se preocupe não vamos gritar com você – ela fez uma pausa com cara de pensativa – porque é nossa amiga, - mais uma pausa – não hoje.

-o fato é que realmente muitas delas ficavam com ódio de você porque mesmo com a fama de garanhão Tiago nunca mentiu para menina alguma sempre foi gentil e sincero com elas e fazia de tudo para não magoá-las e elas sabiam disso... –Alice, mas novamente foi interrompida dessa vez por Dora e Lene juntas.

-o Ti é um fofo.

-é também acho, mas vão me deixar terminar ou vão me interromper novamente? –Alice.

- só quando necessário. –Lene.

-eu mereço? -Alice.

-Alice querida nós só temos o que merecemos. –Lene.

-hei eu to esperando aqui. - Lily.

-ok, onde eu estava a sim, o Ti como a meninas já disseram sempre procurou ser gentil e nunca disse a menina alguma que as amava ou coisa parecida e também jamais fez promessas que não poderia cumprir mas todas sempre tentavam ficar com ele e conquistá-lo sabe? Todas achavam que podiam fazer com ele te esquecesse e quando não conseguiam ficavam com raiva gritavam e choravam era a parte que você via, mas na maioria das vezes após uns dias elas viam o que tinham feito se arrependiam pediam desculpas ao Ti essa é a parte que você não via, ele normalmente perdoava, algumas ate se ofereciam para ir te dizer o que realmente houve, mas ele negava e dizia que se você o amasse um dia teria que confiar nele e que também não adiantaria.

-por que não adiantaria? – Lily.

-você acreditaria se uma delas te dissesse algo assim?-Alice.

Quando parei pra pensar obtive uma resposta dolorosa, não eu sei que eu não acreditaria, mas incapaz de por essas palavras em voz alta disse.

-continue.

-pois é todas acabavam perdoando Tiago ate pelo motivo que não era culpa dele, a maioria ate voltava a correr atrás dele novamente, mas a maioria tinha uma coisa em comum elas tinham inveja de você por ter o amor dele...-Alice estava dizendo e foi Lily que interrompeu.

-ele não me ama nunca amou.

-não discutir isso seria perda de tempo e também ao que parece não adianta mais ele já desistiu. –Alice.

Ao ouvir isso Lily não conseguiu contrair o rosto em uma careta ou impedir que lagrimas chegassem ao seus olhos só não conseguiam entender o porque disso porque ouvir a incomodava.

Vendo a cara de dor da amiga Dora tentou...

-talvez Lily se você disser que esta arrependida e confessar que gosta dele ele volte atrás ele não pode ter te esquecido assim tão rápido.

Eu confessar qualquer sentimento que não seja ódio pelo Potter nunca, era ridícula a idéia de estar apaixonada por ele mesmo ele sendo lindo e inteligente e forte e gentil e lindo eu não estou apaixonada por ele pode ser qualquer coisa menos isso então resolvi ignorar o que Dora disse por estranha razão não achava argumentos suficientes para isso.

-continue Alice. – Lily.

- ta bom não vamos discutir voltando ao assunto anterior só havia uma coisa que ele não perdoava ou admitia da parte delas, no geral ele sempre as perdoava mesmo que elas batessem brigassem lançassem feitiços nele, ele não ligava ate achava engraçado, mas...- novamente Alice foi interrompida por Dora.

-mas quando qualquer uma delas sequer pensava em te dizer ou fazer algo contra você ele pirava, dava ate medo serio ele falava que a culpa não era sua que ele gostasse de você e que ninguém, ninguém tinha nada haver com isso e que se elas tivessem amor a vida era melhor ele não ficar sabendo que se meteram com você.

Lily estava estática ela sabia que James a defendia, mas nunca imaginou que fosse assim.

- então quando as meninas descobriram que James não te defendia mais elas meio que resolveram descontar toda a raiva que sentiam durante anos. – Alice.

- nossa eu não tinha idéia que eu era tão odiada assim, eu via alguns olhares raivosos de vez em quando, mas pensava que era besteira minha, pelo visto estava errada não é?- Lily.

- você nem o quanto. –Lene.

Lily não entendia o que estava acontecendo porque essas garotas tinham algo contra ela, o que estava acontecendo com James e porque a distancia que o maroto estava mantendo dela a incomodava tanto, essas duvidas estavam matando Lily por dentro .

-Lily.- Dora tentou, mas Lily não respondia estava perdida em seus pensamentos.

-Lily- Dora tentou outra vez falhando novamente.

-Lily acorda- dessa vez Lene gritou e para o espanto das amigas Lily se virou e respondeu calmamente.

-Meninas será que eu posso ficar um pouco sozinha?

-Tem certeza que isso que quer?-Alice.

-Tenho. –Lily.

-Então nos já vamos. – Alice disse indo em direção a porta junto com Dora e Lene.

Lily foi ate a janela e ficou La por algum tempo tentando processar o que estava acontecendo e admirando o por do sol, depois foi ate sua cama abriu seu malão pegou seu diário e começou transcrever coisas que não teria coragem de confessar nem pra suas amigas.

_Diário_

_Não consigo entender o que esta acontecendo: ser odiada por metade da escola a anos, o Tiago me defendo sem eu saber, eu ficar sem palavras para explicar minhas ações e pior de tudo porque em nome de Merlin eu to sentindo tanta falta do Tiago?_

_Será que eu realmente fui injusta com ele, nos já brigamos tantas vezes e ele nunca ficou assim ele ficava bravo, pegava outras na minha frente, ficava sem conversar comigo uns dias, mas nunca havia me tratado com essa indiferença..._

_Será que as meninas estão certas e eu devia me desculpar?_

_Não de forma alguma não vou passar recibo de que fiquei mexida com o gelo dele se ele quer ficar dando uma de difícil ele que fique, essa falta que eu estou sentindo deve ser só porque já havia me acostumado com ele por perto, logo me adapto a nova situação._

Lily fechou o Diário e percebeu que estava bem tarde, as meninas não tendo voltado ainda e como não estava muito afim de ver ninguém resolveu dormir tomou um banho trocou de roupa e fechou o cortinado de sua cama, mas o sono não vinha pois as palavras de suas amigas dizendo que ia se arrepender de perder Tiago não saiam de sua cabeça, mas era teimosa demais para dar o braço a torcer e não ia pedir desculpas.

* * *

_**Lina prongs**__**: obrigado continua comentando.**_

_**Sophie Potter Malfoy**__**: que bom que esta gstando**_

_**Galera que tal algumas **__**Reviews**_


	6. Lene X Sirius 2º round

X Sirius 2º round

A única coisa de que se falava no salão comunal da Grifinoria era sobre os testes para o novo time de quadribol que seria no próximo fim de semana a maioria estava ansiosa pra saber quem formaria o novo time e os candidatados para a seleção estavam a beira de um ataque de nervos.

-Lene onde você esta indo?-Lily.

-treinar.-Lene

-de novo assim no sábado você não vai conseguir montar na vassoura de tão cansada.-Alice.

-vira essa boca pra La, em vez de ficar me agorando vocês deviam me apoiar.-Lene.

-E como nos faríamos isso visto que a única que sabe voar aqui é você?-Lily.

-já que não podem me ajudar a treinar, que tal fazer meu dever de poções pra mim?- Lene falou com o olhar suplicante.

-Ok. Ok mas se tirar notas baixas na prova depois não aceito reclamações.- Lily falou entre severa e divertida.

-ta certo, é por isso que te amo Lily mas então já vou. -Lene disse indo em direção ao retrato da mulher gorda com sua vassoura porem alguém entrou na sua frente.

-aonde vai posso saber?-Sirius disse olhando Lene.

- A Lene esta indo treinar para o teste de quadribol.-Dora.

-Serio? –Sirius.

-Sim. –Dora respondeu sorridente.

Sirius riu maldosamente e Lene lançou um olhar a Dora pra se calar.

-Qual posição vai tentar?-Sirius.

-Batedora. –Dora.

-Batedora? Serio? Mesmo? Não acredito. –Sirius continuava a rir.

-mesmo. – dessa vez foi Lene que falou depois de lançado a Dora um olhar mortífero que a fez calar.

- então talvez eu possa te ajudar visto que sou o melhor, o mais brilhante batedor dessa escola.-Sirius.

-não preciso da sua ajuda Black. –Lene.

- já que não quer minha ajuda vai treinar como sozinha?-Sirius falou desdenhosamente e sem parar de rir.

-não Amus vai me ajudar.- dessa vez foi Lene rir vendo Sirius passar de bem humorado a vermelho de raiva em um segundo.

-Aquele idiota não vai te ajudar! –Sirius quase gritou.

-Posso saber porque? –Lene.

-Porque eu não quero. –Sirius.

-Quero ver você impedir. -Lene disse tentando desviar de Sirius pra sair, mas a impediu novamente.

-Sabe que sou muito melhor que ele porque prefere ele a mim?-Sirius.

-1º não sei se e você é tão melhor que ele assim e 2º a companhia do Amus é muito mais agradável que a sua. -Lene.

-não é o que a maioria das garotas dessa escola pensa. -Sirius.

-mas é o que eu penso, agora porque não vai se agarrar com uma delas e sai da minha frente.-Lene disse ficando nervosa também.

-É isso que vou fazer. -disse Sirius.

-Ótimo então vá, é só isso que sabe fazer não é mesmo? Mentir para as garotinhas idiotas desse colégio, pra conseguir se aproveitar delas por uma noite. –Lene disse com lagrimas nos olhos.

Os dois saíram a passos altos do salão comunal Lene foi para o campo de quadribol e Sirius saiu vagando sem destino certo.

****************

-Alguém entendeu o que aconteceu aqui?- Dora.

- Amor.-Alice respondeu meio divertida.

-ainda não entendi. –Dora.

-Eles se amam, mas como são medrosos demais pra admitir ficam implicando um com outro e acabam brigando. - Explicou Remo se aproximando das garotas junto de Tiago e Frank.

-Medrosos como assim?-Dora.

-Lene tem medo de que o Almofadinhas brinque com ela como brinca com as outras e o Almofadinhas por sua vez tem medo de confessar que realmente gosta dela e ela rejeitá-lo.

-Mas como Remo ninguém desistiria do amor de sua vida por medo ou orgulho desistiria? –Dora.

Remo não teve palavras pra responder afinal ele mesmo tinha desistido de Dora por medo, mas ele sabia que com ele era diferente ele temia machucar Dora e não ser rejeitado. Lily olhou pra baixo não sabia porque mas aquela perguntou a atingiu de uma maneira diferente era verdade que estava brigada com Tiago por orgulho mas ela não o amava não queria amar. Tiago também não teve palavras afinal um dos motivos pelo qual havia desistido de Lilian era seu orgulho.

-Sei que estranho pra você Dora mais sim muitas pessoas desistem do amor por causa disso. - foi Alice que respondeu.

-Eu jamais desistiria de quem amo por esses motivos idiotas. –Dora.

-É eu também não, mas fazer o que ne? - Frank.

-Lutar por quem se ama seria uma opção? – Dora.

-Seria, mas como não cabe a nos decidir e sim a eles, não podemos fazer nada. –Frank.

-ok, vamos mudar de assunto? –Remos.

-Porque o assunto te incomoda Aluado? Por acaso se identificou com alguma parte dele, talvez a parte de desistir de lutar por quem ama?– James disse sorrindo desafiador.

Para o espanto de todos Remos também sorriu e respondeu.

-É talvez eu tenha, mas e você Pontas não se identificou em nada com assunto vai La abra seu coração e nos conte.

Se fosse há alguns meses atrás James poderia ter dito com toda a sinceridade que não escondia seus sentimentos e que lutava por seu amor, mas hoje já não poderia fazê-lo sem mentir então se calou, Lily vendo o olhar triste de Tiago resolveu interceder.

-Gente alguém fez o dever de DCAT?

-Sim eu fiz. –Dora e Remos.

-Um de vocês pode me emprestar?-Lily

-Porque você mesma não fez?-Remos.

-Não estava com animo.-Lily

-Quem é você e o que fez com a minha amiga?-Alice.

-Alice não enche ta, quem aqui nunca deixou de fazer o deveres?

-Você, pelo menos ate hoje! –Remos.

-Para tudo tem uma primeira vez não?-Lily.

Lily estava mentindo, pois já tinha feito seu dever a muito tempo, mas foi à única coisa que veio a sua cabeça no momento e ela sentiu uma necessidade descontrolada de ajudar Tiago naquele momento.

******

Lene estava treinando a mais de uma hora junto a Amus, mas não conseguia se concentrar a raiva que sentia de Sirius era muito grande e ocupava completamente seus pensamentos.

-Lene cuidado ai.

-A desculpe Amus. -Lene disse depois de perceber que quase tinha acertado Amus em vez to alvos que tinham montado.

-Tudo bem, mas o que houve esta distraída hoje?

-Nada não só não to no clima pra treino, se importa se pararmos por hoje?

-Claro que não.

-Obrigada, vamos então.

-Vamos!

Lene desmontou da vassoura foi ao vestiário se trocou e ao sair viu que Amus ainda a esperava então foi ate ele e juntos seguiram para o castelo.

-Não vai mesmo me dizer o que houve?

-não aconteceu nada, nada importante.

-nada importante? você e a pessoa mais esperta e atenta que conheço Lene e hoje você estão mais desligada que a Dora. –Amus disse sorrindo.

-Hei pior que a Dorinha e sacanagem ninguém é mais desligado que ela.

-Pra você ver o seu estado.

-ta bom, ta bom, prometo que da próxima vez estarei normal de novo ok?

-então teremos uma próxima vez isso é ótimo olha que eu cobrar hein?

-é claro que teremos se você não estiver ocupado é claro.- Lene disse sorrindo.

-nunca vou estar ocupado pra você?

-olha que nunca é muito tempo e posso ser bem possessiva com meus amigos.

-vou correr o risco, então esta entregue. -Amus disse apontando o corredor que dava no salão comunal da Grifinória.

-Obrigado Amus boa noite.- Disse Lene se virando para ir embora.

-boa noite.-Amus.

Lene sabia do interesse de Amus por ela e sabia também que ele era gentil, agradável e bonito ela gostava dele, mas não como um namorado em potencial e sim como um bom amigo, ao contrario de um certo maroto grosso, metido, mentiroso, incrivelmente lindo e sedutor que atormentava seus pensamentos, mas que ela sabia jamais serviria pra ela.

****

Sirius estava acompanhado de uma bela corvinal em um armário de vassouras qualquer de Hogwarts, os amassos já estavam em um nível bem avançado, mas ainda sim as palavras de Lene não saiam de sua cabeça será que ela realmente acreditava naquilo, que ele mentia só pra conseguir o que queria com as garotas, ele mesmo chegou a conclusão que era quase isso que fazia, nesse momento ele se separou da menina involuntariamente.

-O que foi fiz algo errado?-Disse a menina ofegante.

-não, claro não é só que eu me lembrei de uma coisa, mas não importa agora. - disse Sirius voltando a beijá-la nos lábios depois no pescoço, mas não conseguia se desligar do que Lene tinha dito varias garotas já tinha dito e isso e coisas piores dele e ele nunca se incomodou porque agora a opinião de uma garota o incomodava tanto, quando percebeu já tinha se separado da garota novamente.

-Sirius tem certeza que não tem nada errado? –Corvinal.

-não é que, é que...

-é que o que? –Corvinal.

- eu não to muito no clima hoje sabe? – Sirius disse a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente.

-não esta no clima hoje, você sempre esta no clima, me diz o que foi, eu fiz alguma coisa errado? Não sou bonita o bastante? –Corvinal.

Sirius olhou pra garota seus cabelos eram louros e iam ate a metade das costas seus olhos eram amendoados, seu corpo dava pra ver pela blusa meio aberta e saia desarrumada também não era nada mal ela não era tão bonita como Marlene, mas decididamente era bem bonita.

-não você não fez nada errado e é linda... - Sirius tentou lembrar o nome da garota mas não conseguiu.

-não se lembra meu nome não é? –Corvinal.

-é claro que lembro. - Sirius

-não precisa mentir. –Corvinal.

-ok, me esqueci, mas prometo que da próxima vez não me esquecerei mais minha bela...- Sirius disse esperando que ela completasse com o nome.

- July, o que esta acontecendo Sirius? –Corvinal.

-Nada querida, só não estou muito bem hoje, que tal nos encontrarmos amanha?-Sirius.

-Você vai querer sair comigo amanha novamente? –Corvinal.

-Sim porque, não posso?

-É claro que pode, você me deixa ate lisonjeada com o convite o problema é que não é normal você sair com a mesma garota duas vezes seguidas. –Corvinal.

Era bem verdade que Sirius não costumava sair com a mesma garota duas vezes seguidas, mas ouvir isso agora estava deixando-o ainda mais desconcertado. - Sirius

- Você também acha isso não é?- Sirius perguntou a garota com um semblante triste.

-Acho o que não entendi. –Corvinal.

-Também acha que não presto e que a única coisa que sei fazer é pegar uma garota a cada dia? -Sirius.

-pera ai alguém te disse isso e te deixou meio perturbado? –Corvinal.

-Sim.

-não entendo Sirius varias pessoas já te disseram coisas do tipo e isso nunca te afetou. –Corvinal.

Sirius já tinha se feito essa pergunta, mas por mais que procurasse a resposta não conseguia encontrá-la.

-não sei, só sei que essa garota ainda vai me deixar maluco.

-Então quer dizer que é uma garota, uma garota conseguiu te abalar? Qual o nome dela? - A Corvinal disse empolgada e Sirius não entendeu o porque.

-Porque quer saber?

-Horas quero saber o nome da garota que mexeu com seus sentimentos. –Corvinal.

-garota nenhuma mexe com os sentimentos de Sirius Black.

-A, pois esta mexeu, senão porque então a opinião dela seria tão importante. –Corvinal.

-não sei, a única que sei é que estou apaixonado por ela e ponto.

-Quem falou em paixão aqui?- A garota falou sorrindo vitoriosa.

-Você, você disse que eu estava apaixonado.

-não Sirius eu disse que ela tinha mexido com você, é bem diferente. –Corvinal.

Sirius não teve resposta, o alias não conseguia achar resposta para varias perguntas que vinha se fazendo, a menina vendo a cara do maroto resolveu tentar ajudar.

-vamos fazer um jogo? –Corvinal.

-não estou afim de jogos hoje desculpe.

-não é o tipo de joguinho que esta imaginando é um jogo pra distrair. –Corvinal.

Sirius estava desesperado pra esquecer aquelas perguntas.

-como é esse jogo?

- eu falo uma palavra e você diz o que vier a sua cabeça ta bom? –Corvinal.

-ta.

-Amizade. –Corvinal.

-Marotos. –Sirius

-comida. –Corvinal.

-doces. –Sirius

-bebida. –Corvinal.

-alcoólica. –Sirius

-garota. –Corvinal.

-Lene. –Sirius

-Família. –Corvinal.

-Os Potter. –Sirius

-esporte. –Corvinal.

-quadribol. –Sirius

- Garota mais bonita. –Corvinal.

-Lene. –Sirius

-Tiago. –Corvinal.

-Irmão. –Sirius

-estudo. –Corvinal.

-chato. –Sirius

-Garota mais esperta. –Corvinal.

-Lene. –Sirius

-Gritos. –Corvinal.

-pimentinha. –Sirius

-Responsabilidade. –Corvinal.

-Remos. –Sirius

-Ódio. –Corvinal.

-Ranhoso. –Sirius

-Paixão. –Corvinal.

-Lene. –Sirius respondeu sem perceber

-Sirius você se deu conta de quantas vezes você falou o nome dessa tal de Lene? –Corvinal.

-Não, você disse que era pra falar o que viesse na cabeça e foi o que eu fiz.

-então pare e tente se lembrar das suas respostas. –Corvinal.

Sirius parou pra pensar Lene era realmente linda e esperta, mas porque quando paixão pensou nela, ótimo mais uma pergunta sem resposta pra ele mesmo.

-você esta me deixando confuso.

-não Sirius você realmente esta confuso, mas não é por minha causa quem dera fosse. –Corvinal.

A garota sorriu meio triste e se virou pra ir embora.

-hei aonde você vai.

-embora não a mais nada que eu possa fazer, ela ganhou. –Corvinal.

-ela ganhou o que? –Sirius perguntou sem querer ouvir a resposta.

- você sabe muito bem só não quer admitir, tchau Sirius. –Corvinal.

-tchau.

Sirius resolveu voltar a torre, poderia achar outra garota pra desfrutar a noite, mas não estava interessado no momento chegou ao salão comunal que estava quase vazio e foi direto ao seu quarto.

* * *

Na torre da Grifinoria, ainda haviam pessoas acordadas tanto no dormitório dos marotos como no de Lily e suas amigas, mas o silencio imperava, todos estavam em suas camas, alguns dormiam profundamente e outros ficaram pensando no que havia acontecido aquele dia.

Sirius – "o que esta acontecendo comigo? Será que sou tão canalha quanto a Lene diz? Por a opinião da Lene se tornou importante pra mim? Porque estou colocando os termos Lene e paixão na mesma frase tão constantemente? Acho que preciso de ajuda..."

Tiago – "A Lily esta diferente ultimamente, sentou-se ao meu lado me defendeu, não consigo entender aquela garota passo anos correndo atrás dela e ela parecia achar que não era digno de viver e quando desisto ela parece perceber que não sou tão ruim assim?"

Remo - "A Dora falou tão decida hoje em lutar por seu amor, será que isso conta em enfrentar as dificuldades de namorar um lobisomem? Será que ela me aceitaria se soubesse o meu segredo? "

- Lene "O idiota do Sirius não tem jeito mesmo por que será que ele não muda como o Tiago mudou? Por que não deixa de ser tão metido, egocêntrico e principalmente por que não deixa de ser galinha? Afinal qual problema de ficar com uma garota só? " -Lene suspirou uma lagrima escapou de seus olhos – "por que ele não se apaixonou como Tiago ele não encontrou a garota certa a que vai tomar conta de seu coração" Lene mentia para os outros mas não podia enganar a si mesma, adoraria ser a garota por quem Sirius se apaixonaria queria ser única pra ele, mas como isso não era possível ela não seria nada.

-Lily "Parece que o Tiago finalmente desistiu porque não estou feliz? O que esta acontecendo comigo afinal? Será que estou sentindo falta dele? Não pode ser possível, estou apenas estranhando é isso, tomara que seja..."

-Dora "Remo ficou calado hoje quando falei de lutar por amor, será que esta apaixonado por alguém e não coragem de contar? Como queria ser essa garota, mas ele sabe que gosto dele todos sabem se fosse eu como as meninas dizem ele já teria se declarado..."

Pouco a pouco todos dormiram afinal o dia tinha sido longo e seguinte prometia ser pior.

_**Sophie Potter Malfoy:obrigada ja te falaram que vc é muito gentil, rsrsrsrsrs**_

_**Lina prongs: obrigada, espero nao ter demorado**_


	7. Amigos então

**7. Amigos então**

Lily acordou com um pensamento tinha que descobrir se Tiago havia realmente desistido dela e se fosse verdade... Bem se fosse verdade ela resolveu pensar depois por isso bolou um plano um ultimo plano.

-Lene você sempre quis me vestir não é?

-sempre, não estou te criticando Lily, mas você se igual a tia Miny.

-não é pra tanto Lene, mas enfim essa é sua chance pode me vestir hoje?

-do jeito que eu quiser?

-sim, mas sem muitos exageros ok?

Lily viu olhar malicioso de Lene sobre si

-porque vai deixar que eu te vista Lily?

-não sei to afim de mudar um pouco hoje não posso?

-não estaria querendo chamar a atenção de ninguém ne Lily?- disse Lene rindo.

- não, claro que não.

Agora não só Lene ria como Alice e Dora também, Lily não sabia a quem estava querendo enganar, sabia que suas amigas não acreditariam nessa mentira, mas não podia admitir que estava fazendo tudo aquilo por causa do Tiago.

-vai me vestir ou não? -disse Lily já meio impaciente.

-vou claro, será um prazer, mas você não pode reclamar ok?

-estou começando a me arrepender.

-que isso Lily você vai ficar linda.

-Lene quero só que me ajude um pouco no look, não é pra fazer milagres.

Lily disse divertida enquanto Lene bufava.

-Lily você é muito bonita, todas nos somos.

-modesta. -disse Alice rindo.

-isso me deu uma idéia. -disse Lily olhando para Dora.

-Lily porque ta olhando desse jeito pra mim?

Dora não entendido qual idéia Lily tinha acabado de ter mas Lene e Alice sim.

-ótima idéia Lily, mas eu também quero. -Alice

-gente ainda não entendi. -Dora.

-ótimo, então vamos começar tenho muito trabalho pela frente. -Lene.

-Trabalho? Gente não to entendendo nada, da pra explicar?

Lene, Alice e Lilian riam enquanto, fazia cara de quem tinha perdido a piada.

* * *

No quarto dos marotos todos já haviam acordado, mas o silencio imperava, Sirius queria pedir ajuda aos amigos sobre suas duvidas, mas ao ver a cara deles resolveu que seu problemas poderiam esperar e que na verdade seus amigos é que estavam precisando de apoio.

-o que houve com vocês?-Sirius.

-nada. -Remo e Tiago.

-vocês tem certeza?

-tenho. -os dois responderam novamente, mas qualquer um que escutasse saberia que era mentira.

-pois não parece, na verdade parece que os dois estão arrasados.

-é mesmo. - os dois responderam novamente juntos sem dar muita importância a Sirius.

-olhem aqui não seria melhor admitir que não conseguem viver sem elas do que ficar ai como se a vida tivesse acabado?-Sirius.

-não. -os dois novamente.

Sirius já estava ficando meio impaciente.

-da pra os dois pararem de falar juntos e responderem com frases que tenham mais de uma palavra?

-o que quer que eu fale pra você Sirius? -Remo perguntou enquanto Tiago apenas bufava.

-pra mim nada, nada que você fale pra mim iria melhorar seu humor mas já para uma certa loirinha.-Sirius.

-não brinque com isso sabe que não posso. -Remo.

-Porque não pode Remo, Dora te ama e todos sabem disso se você se declarasse para ela aposto que ela não ligaria pro seu probleminha peludo. -dessa vez foi Tiago que falou.

-ela pode ate não ligar, mas eu ligo se um dia eu a machucasse não me perdoaria nunca, eu não vou permitir que ela corra esse risco. -Remo.

-Acho que ela tem o direito de opinar. -Sirius.

-pois eu acho que não. -Remo disse firme, porem dava pra ver o quanto lhe doía dizer isso.

-você não vê Remo, que essa decisão só te faz sofrer?-Tiago.

-olha quem fala, quem parece um fantasma depois que desistiu da Lilian hein?-Remo.

-meu caso é diferente Remo, eu desisti porque Lilian não me ama e jamais vai amar. -Tiago disse quase num suspiro.

-não acredito que seja o caso, a foguinho só é orgulhosa Pontas. -Sirius.

-cansei de acreditar que o motivo para ela não me aceitar é só orgulho almofadinhas e orgulho por orgulho eu também tenho o meu. -Tiago.

-Pontas todos viram o jeito que ela ficou quando viu que você desistiu. -Sirius insistiu.

-provavelmente ela ainda não acreditou que eu finalmente resolvi atender o único pedido dela que relutei para atender. -Tiago disse dando as costas para Sirius e se dirigindo ao grande salão Remo foi logo atrás e com isso Sirius percebeu que a conversa tinha acabado e os seguiu.

* * *

Os marotos já estavam na mesa da Grifinoria Tiago e Remo continuavam com a mesma cara de enterro e não tinham tocado na comida, Sirius olhava pra eles preocupado, os alunos conversam como sempre Sirius percebeu que algumas garotas apontavam para seus amigos e suspiravam começou a rir fechou os olhos e pensou "essas meninas não dão descanso mesmo, contudo não posso culpá-las os marotos são o máximo", quando abriu os olhos viu seus amigos olhando fixamente para a entrada do salão e reparou também que o barulho havia parado, direcionou seu olhar para onde todos olhavam e as viu entrando no salão.

Lilian estava com uma consideravelmente mais curta que as que normalmente usava, a blusa branca normal porem com dois botões abertos a gravata pendia frouxa, seus cabelos estavam soltos e usava uma maquiagem leve. Dora também estava vestida quase igual a Lilian só que de sapatos altos e os que cabelos normalmente lisos estavam em cachos, tanto Alice quanto Lene não tinham mudado muito o look já que desde sempre andaram bem arrumadas mas sorriam de uma maneira ofuscante e provocadora enquanto as outras davam sorrisos meio tímidos.

-estão todos olhando pra nos? -disse Dora.

-é acho que exageramos. -Lily.

-exageraram nada os meninos, não sabem nem o que os acertaram olha la.-Alice disse rindo enquanto apontava para Tiago e Remo que realmente estavam como dois idiotas babando nas duas meninas.

As meninas estavam se aproximando da mesa então Sirius cochichou rindo "fechem a boca" os dois marotos estavam mesmo de boca aberta não que fossem os únicos mas trataram de fechá-las rapidamente.

-Podemos nos sentar junto à vocês? -Foi Lene quem perguntou.

-Sempre. -Sirius respondeu sorrindo.

As meninas sorriram Lilian se postou ao lado de Tiago, Dora ao lado de Remo Lene ao lado de Dora em frente a Sirius e Alice ao lado de seu namorado Frank.

Quando as meninas se sentaram, Sirius começou.

-Posso saber por que tão bonitas?

-esta nos chamando de feias? -Lene divertida.

-jamais, e só que hoje vocês estão bem mais produzidas que o normal, e isso me faz perguntar, existe um motivo especial para tudo isso? -Sirius falou apontando para elas.

-a idéia foi da Lily. -nesse momento Lene recebeu um olhar bem feio da ruiva- e segundo ela era só vontade e mudar um pouco,eu achei uma ótima idéia elas estão lindas não acham?

-na minha opinião perfeitas. -Sirius respondeu com um olhar malicioso.

-e vocês Tiago, Remo?-Lene falou e recebeu um chute por debaixo da mesa que desconfiou ser de Lilian.

-Elas estão realmente lindas, mas não era necessário tudo isso elas já são bonitas. -Tiago falou e Remo apenas concordou.

-Então não gostou?-dessa foi Lily que disse e parecia ofendida.

-claro que gostei. -Tiago suspirou e continuou - você esta linda sempre, desculpe se o que disse te ofendeu.

-desculpo com uma condição. -disse Lily sorrindo.

-qual? -Tiago estava confuso nunca tinha tido uma conversa com Lily que durasse mais de 5 minutos sem que ela gritasse e agora ela estava ate sorrindo.

-sentesse ao meu lado hoje!

-claro.

-ei e eu vou ficar sozinha? -Lene.

-sentesse com Sirius, já que Tiago vai se sentar comigo.

-mas eu n... -Lene começou mas Sirius a interrompeu.

-você chamou o Pontas de Tiago?

Lily se assustou ao perceber que fez diante dos marotos, já fazia com suas amigas a tempos mas com eles era diferente.

-esse é o nome dele, não é?-Lene defendeu a amiga visto que a mesma não conseguia.

-sim, mas a foguinho nunca o chama de Tiago. -Sirius.

-ta ela resolveu chamar agora. -Lene.

-da pra pararem de brigar, por favor! -Alice falou.

-não estamos brigando! -Lene

-ótimo então vamos comer!!!-Alice

Todos começaram a comer inclusive Tiago e Remos, os dois marotos se concentraram na comida como se a vida dependesse disso, "Merlin só pode estar brincando comigo ou testando minhas forças por quê? porque justo agora a Lily resolve se vestir dessa forma tão lindamente tentadora e vir sentar logo ao meu lado, ficar tão próxima tão amigável poxa vida sei que não sou nenhum anjo, mas não mereço tanto castigo.." Tiago pensava enquanto isso Remo "nossa como Dora esta linda hoje, claro ela sempre foi linda mas hoje ela ultrapassou as barreiras esta perfeita..." nesse momento um garoto o mesmo que sentou ao lado de Dora na ultima aula de poções se aproximou da mesa dos garotos.

-Nossa Dora como esta linda hoje. -o garoto.

-Obrigada Luiz. -Dora

-não a de que, você esta mesmo deslumbrante.

Dora sorriu encabulada, Remo levantou a cabeça e dirigiu ao garoto um olhar mortal, mas esse o ignorou.

-que tal se sentar ao meu lado novamente hoje?

-ela não vai. -Remo.

-Por quê?-Todos

-ela se sentara ao **MEU** lado hoje. -Remo falou olhando fixamente para o garoto.

Tiago levantou a cabeça olhou pra Remo e começou a rir, Lily que estava olhando a conversa desviou sua atenção para Tiago, fazia tanto tempo que não o via sorrir assim, ficou feliz de vê-lo assim e acabou por perceber que sentia falta do sorriso de Tiago, não aquele presunçoso, mas o que ele abria agora sincero espontâneo.

Enquanto isso a conversa nada amigável seguia

-e verdade Dora, se sentara com ele?-Luiz.

-Não sei... -Dora começou, mas ao ver o olhar de Remo mudou de idéia.- sim acho que sim.

O garoto fez uma cara feia pra Remo, mas não tão feia quanto à do próprio Remo que digasse de passagem já estava vermelho, virou e sorriu pra Dora.

-fica para outra vez então?

-claro será um prazer.-Dora

-tchau, Dora. -o menino disse se virando e indo em direção a mesa da corvinal.

Remo estava quase explodindo de raiva, Dora estava novamente com a cara de quem não entendeu nada e todos os outros riam da situação, todos continuaram comendo ate que chegou a hora de ir pra sala de poções.

Chegando a sala Lily se juntou a Tiago, Lene e Sirius também sentaram juntos contudo um de cara amarada pro outro, Alice como sempre junto a Frank e Dora se sentou ao seu lugar Remo agora um pouco mais calmo se sentou ao seu lado.

-você vai mesmo se sentar aqui?-Dora.

Remo sentiu seu estomago afundar

-Pretendia, mas isso te incomoda posso sair, não devia ter me metido em sua conversa desculpe se quiser posse ir ate ele e...

-Remo, -Dora falou e o garoto percebeu que ela sorria- adoraria que sentasse ao meu lado e claro que desculpo pelo que fez só gostaria de entender o porque daquilo.

-não sei Dora, só não gosto daquele garoto.

-mas ele é tão legal.

-pode ate ser pra você, mas não gosto dele desculpe.

O professor entrou na sala e começou a falar

-Bom dia alunos, como agora começa os trabalhos preparatórios para os NIENS, as duplas que estão hoje permaneceram ate o fim do ano em não só nessa matéria, mas em todas que tiverem em comum com o parceiro.

-mas professor. -começou Lene.

-sem reclamações senhorita.

-não podemos trocar agora? -Sirius tentou.

-não e para que não tentem...

O professor fez alguns gestos com a varinha e depois continuou

-fiz um feitiço para que todos se sentem juntos nas aulas em comum e se eu fosse vocês não tentaria burlá-lo ou vão realmente se arrepender.

Depois disso o professor começou a aula uma poção muito complicada foi passada no quadro e todos começaram a se levantar para pegar os ingredientes que precisariam.

Tiago e Lilian foram os primeiros a terminar a poção então foram liberados quando saíram da sala Lily começou.

-esta triste?

Tiago realmente estava triste, mas resolveu não falar sobre o que o entristecia afinal era ela ou melhor a falta dela, então respondeu com outra pergunta.

-pareço?

-sim parece, isto é por minha causa?

Tiago paralisou será que ela o conhecia tão bem.

-porque seria?

-não sei talvez porque terá que sentar ao meu lado o resto do ano.

Tiago riu, ficar perto da ruiva doía, pois sabia que jamais a teria pra si, mas deixá-lo triste, nunca.

-não ficar ao seu lado não me entristece -"pelo contrario daria tudo pra te ao meu lado todo o tempo" completou em pensamento.

-que bom!

-mas uma coisa me espanta.

-o que?

-você deveria estar morrendo de raiva, você me detesta esqueceu?

Lily sorriu.

-não detesto você, detesto a sua mania de dar em cima de mim como isso aparentemente parou não vejo não sermos amigos o que acha?

Lily sorria e o maroto não soube o que dizer pois sabia que pra si mesmo não era bom ficar tão próximo a ruivinha já que ainda tinha esperanças de esquecê-la.

-não acha uma boa idéia?

A garota insistiu o sorriso deu lugar a uma expressão de insegurança, nesse momento todas as defesas de Tiago caíram, vê-la tão vulnerável fazia ele querer abraçá-la protegê-la, mas não podia sabia que não podia pois foi exatamente por ele ter deixado de tentar fazer isso que ela esta ali com ele então o garoto controlou seus impulsos e disse.

-não Lily é claro que acho uma boa idéia.

O garoto sorriu, mas era um sorriso meio triste.

-não é o que parece. - agora parecia realmente triste.

Tiago sentiu vontade de bater em si mesmo afinal mesmo tendo desistido de Lily daria qualquer coisa para ve-la feliz, não importava as conseqüências ou a dor que isso causaria a ele mesmo, porque ele sabia que ia doer ficar ao lado dela só como amigo, mas ele ia tentar afinal não existia pedido daquela garoto que ele não atendesse.

-mas é a verdade ele disse. -agora com um sorriso sincero, o garoto sabia que ia sofrer mais apartir de agora, e que esquecê-la se tornaria quase impossível mas idéia de que ele contribuiria para felicidade de Lilian o deixava feliz.

* * *

_**Lina prongs: ta ai bastante Lily e Tiago espero que goste**_


	8. Espalhando a boa noticia

**_8 Espalhando a boa noticia_**

Tiago chegou ao quarto dos marotos um pouco melhor do que quando saiu, deitou em sua cama e começou a pensar no que tinha acontecido mais cedo se tornar amigo de Lílian Evans há algum tempo atrás teria sido motivo de felicidade e grandes comemorações, mas agora a idéia não lhe parecia tão boa "como vou conseguir esquecê-la? se com ela longe já esta difícil imagina com ela perto conversando, sorrindo e me lembrando a cada instante como é maravilhosa?" o garoto se lembrou da menina ao seu lado sorrindo abertamente, sorrindo pra ele e da vontade louca que sentiu de tomá-la em seus braços e beijá-la e do esforço incrível que teve que fazer para não cometer nenhuma besteira agarrando-a ali mesmo lembrou que usou todas as suas forcas para apenas sorrir de volta e mais perguntas se fizeram presentes "será que vou conseguir me controlar tendo ela ao meu lado?" ele se xingava também "Parabéns Tiago James Potter, parabéns mesmo só você pra ficar cinco anos tentando uma aproximação com a ruiva e falhando miseravelmente ai quando resolve desistir e se distanciar fica amiguinho dela, só mesmo um idiota como você..." a cabeça de Tiago estava uma confusão só, e foi em meio a esse turbilhão de pensamentos que ele adormeceu

*******************

Lily estava muito feliz, feliz como não ficava a muito tempo, ficava se perguntando porque, mas no fundo, no fundo sabia o motivo, não gostava que Tiago tivesse tanta influencia em sua vida mas vê-lo sorrir novamente tinha a deixado alegre, quando chegou ao dormitório encontrou com suas amigas sorriu pra elas e entrou no banheiro quando saiu encontrou três pares de olhos desconfiados na direção dela, sorriu mais uma vez.

-o que foi?-Lily

-o que foi? nos é que perguntamos o que foi?-Lene

-como assim?-Lily

-nos temos uma amiga, que já faz alguns dias que esta toda triste e ai ela some depois da aula de poções e quando reaparece, esta toda sorrisos como se tivesse visto um passarinho cor de rosa, essa historia lhe parece familiar?-Lene

-não. -Lily respondeu sorrindo.

-lily por favor nos conte o que aconteceu. -Dora

-é temos o direito de saber!-Alice.

-por quê?-Lily

- hora porque fomos nos que te agüentamos enquanto estava pra baixo, é sua obrigação dividir conosco sua felicidade.-Alice.

-eu tava tão ruim assim? -lily

-sim estava agora não enrole e conte. -Lene.

-não a o que contar, só estou me sentido bem hoje, vai ver foi a mudança no visual. -lily

-ta bom se não quer nos contar perguntarei ao Tiago ele saiu junto com você da sala ele deve saber. -Lily fez cara de espanto e Lene sorriu.

-será que o Ti tem algo a ver com isso, Lílian?-Lene falou mantendo o sorriso.

Lily estava em um dilema confessar ou não confessar, se dissesse as amigas que o motivo de estar tão feliz era ter ficado amiga de Tiago elas cairiam em sua alma por dias ou melhor meses talvez ate pro resto da vida, mas se não contasse elas perguntariam para o Tiago e ele responderia elas deduziriam o que aconteceu e a zuação ia sem bem pior Lily suspirou e tentou falar displicentemente.

-eu e o Tiago decidimos dar uma trégua, e ficarmos amigos.

-serio? -Dora.

-serio. -lily.

-então vai admitir? -lene

-admitir o que? - Lily tremeu por dentro será que as amigas tinham notado a falta que Tiago tinha feito a ela.

-você sentiu falta do ti não foi? não foi?-Lene.

-não senti falta dele só achei que estava um clima meio pesado já que andamos todos juntos e Tiago não estava conversando comigo. -Lily.

-a vamos Lily admita o maroto de fez falta.-Lene.

Não adiantava negar Lily sabia que suas amigas a conheciam muito bem.

-ta bom talvez um pouquinho. -Lily.

Dora, Lene e Alice começaram a rir, Lily jogou uma almofada em Lene e começou a rir também, elas se olharam por alguns instantes e uma guerra de almofadas começou.

* * *

Sirius chegou ao quarto a procura de Tiago afinal precisava de ajuda para descobrir o que afinal estava acontecendo com sigo mesmo e achou o garoto dormindo pensou em acorda-lo afinal adorava pregar peças no amigo imaginou Tiago pendurado pelo calcanhar todo molhado e começou a rir sozinho porem decidiu por não faze-lo afinal o amigo estava passando por maus bocados então resolveu dar essa colher de chá a Tiago "só dessa meu caro pontas" pensou antes de sair, sabia que se ficasse cairia em tentação "droga são tão poucas as oportunidades de pegar o Pontas desprevenido, não acredito que estou perdendo essa oportunidade, porque tenho que ser um amigo tão bom..." Sirius descia as escadas enquanto se lamentava e em meio as suas queixas resolveu procurar seu segundo melhor amigo Remo teria que ajuda-lo procurou o amigo em vários lugares e foi encontra-lo na biblioteca

-nossa Aluado como é difícil de encontrar?-Sirius disse e escutou um shiiiii vindo de algum lugar.

-se queria me encontrar por não olhou no mapa?- Remo respondeu sussurrando.

- por que esqueci. -Sirius se xingou por ter andado a escola quase inteira em vez de ter olhado no mapa.

- então o que quer?-Remo

-sua ajuda em umas coisas. - Sirius.

-o que esta aprontando almofadinhas e quantos dias de detenção isso vai nos custar?-Remo.

- nossa Aluado ate me ofende essa desconfiança toda, não quero aprontar nada só estou um pouco confuso e achei que podia me ajudar. -Sirius disse fazendo sua melhor cara de injustiçado.

-ok, fale. -Remo.

-falar o que? -Sirius.

-qual a cor do hipogrifo branco de Merlin. -Remo fez uma pausa enquanto Sirius o encarava confuso então prosseguiu - suas duvidas seu idiota.

- a sim é que ultimamente tenho ficado estranho, não estou normal...

- Almofadinhas você nunca foi normal.

- o que dizer com isso? deixa pra la continuando sabe aquele dia que eu e a Lene brigamos, sai pelo castelo e bem encontrei uma covirnal era linda loira, seus olhos eram castanhos e seu corpo, cara o corpo era perfeito nos estávamos no armário de vassouras e...

-Sirius poupe-me dos detalhes ok, e pule para a parte da duvida a não ser que esteja em duvida de como pegar uma garota. -Remo disse sorrindo.

-sei muito bem como se pega uma garota, só que nesse dia não estava concentrado a briga que tive com a Lene não saia de minha cabeça sugeri a menina que nos encontrássemos no outro dia...

Sirius contou toda a historia para Remo mas resolveu pular a parte em que disse Lene quando a garota falou paixão.

-você chamando uma garota pra sair no dia seguinte? -Remo.

-sim, eu qual o problema?

-você nunca sai com uma garota duas vezes seguidas.

-é ela também estranhou, mas o que realmente me deixou confuso foi o que ela disse no final, o que ela quis dizer com ela já ganhou?

-será que não sabe mesmo Sirius?

-se soubesse não estaria aqui perguntando.

-talvez você saiba, só não quer admitir.

-admitir o que?

-que está apaixonado.

-Aluado meu caro, Sirius Black não se apaixona nunca. -Sirius afirmou, mas pensou "droga ate o Aluado com essa coisa de paixão, não pode ser não pode! Eu apaixonado feito um bobo igual ao Tiago correndo atrás da Lene pelos corredores me humilhando enquanto ela só me recusa não definitivamente não".

-acho que seu nunca chegou.

-não, não ficar igual ao Pontas Aluado não vou. -Falou Sirius quase gritando e ouvindo um novo shiiiii.

-Sirius com que freqüência pensa na Lene?

-Por quê?

-apenas responda como no jogo.

-demais pro meu gosto.

-esta saindo com outras garotas?

-não estou muito confuso no momento - Sirius fez uma pausa - se bem que é uma boa idéia.

- alguma fora Lene te parece interessante?

-não. -respondeu com um sussuro.

-bom Almofadinhas tenho uma triste noticia a te dar.

-qual?

-você já esta como Tiago.

-não, não estou não posso estar.

Dessa vez foi realmente um grito, e logo Madame Pince e os expulsou da biblioteca reclamando que não se havia mais respeito ao locais de estudos.

Os dois garotos se dirigiam ao quarto Sirius com uma cara emburrada e Remo rindo dele.

-espere o Tiago saber

-saber o que Aluado?-Sirius disse irritado.

-que você é o mais novo apaixonado do grupo e que tem grandes chances de ser rejeitado também.

-você só pode estar delirando, porque primeiro não estou apaixonado e segundo Sirius Black nunca foi e nem será rejeitado.

-na verdade Sirius você já foi rejeitado e foi pela Marlene mesmo.

-não fui rejeitado!

-então o que foi aquilo no corredor apos a aula de poções, diga-me que não queria beija-la.

-não interessa o que eu queria, não tentei nada então não fui rejeitado.

-ta bom vou fingir que seu argumento e valido.

****************

Tiago acordou quando os outros marotos já estavam de pé o garoto estranhou pois os papeis pareciam ter se invertido durante a noite Sirius estava com cara de que ia matar um ou melhor dez e Remo estava com um ar de satisfação e não tirava um sorriso presunçoso dos lábios.

-posso saber o que aconteceu? -Tiago.

-nada por quê?-Sirius respondeu nervoso enquanto Remo ria.

-a conte a ele Almofadinhas, afinal Pontas é seu melhor amigo e merece saber?-Remo falou divertido.

-saber o que me conte Sirius. -Tiago.

-não a nada que contar, esse lobo idiota esta delirando.

-olha a grosseria. -Remo disse rindo

-gente o que ta acontecendo? -Tiago.

-o nosso cachorrinho ta apaixonado. -Remo.

-e qual é a novidade? Faz tempo que sei que ele ta caidinho pela Lene. -Tiago.

-isso é um complô é?-Sirius.

-não é um complô só estamos tentando te fazer ver que gosta dela antes que seja tarde. -Remo.

-não gosto dela não gosto de ninguém.-Sirius disse alterado.

-poxa almofadinhas, isso magoou? você não gosta da gente. -Tiago disse rindo.

-você entendeu muito bem, e Tiago você parece estar mais feliz hoje, aconteceu alguma coisa que não sei, ou é só o prazer de atormentar que te fez tão bem? -Sirius.

-só o prazer de te atormentar.-Tiago disse rindo, Sirius já ia pular no pescoço do amigo e Remo resolveu intervir.

-vamos logo ou perderemos o café da manha.

-vamos. -responderam

Quando chegaram ao salão comunal encontraram Lily e suas amigas.

-nossa como demoraram podemos ir? -Lily

-queira nos desculpar, não sabíamos que estavam esperando. -Sirius disse galanteador.

-mas estávamos, então vamos?- disse Lily estendo o braço para Tiago.

o maroto sorriu.

-vamos.

Sisius e Remo trocaram olhares espantados, mas logo Remo se recuperou e também ofereceu o braço a Dora que aceitou prontamente Sirius olhou em direção a Lene, mas a garota saiu antes que ele falasse ou fizesse algo.

Tomaram o café conversando sobre banalidades rindo entre outras coisas das caras de espanto que os alunos faziam quando viam Tiago e Lílian juntos rindo e conversando amigavelmente, quando terminaram foram em direção a aula.

-droga esqueci meu livro, marotos voltam comigo para buscar?

-você nunca usa seus livros mesmo Almofadinhas, para que ter o trabalho de ir buscar? -Remo.

-eu uso meus livros sim, vocês vão ou não?

-vamos! -Tiago respondeu, mas sabia que o motivo de se afastar das meninas não era um livro.

Quando já estavam longe o bastante para que as garotas não ouvissem.

-só o prazer de atormentar ne Pontas? -Sirius.

- do que esta falando? -Tiago tentou se fazer de desentendido.

-da sua recente amizade com a pimentinha, você não presta mesmo pontas, nos enganou direitinho, sabe realmente acreditei que não tinha plano algum, que você tinha desistido. -Sirius.

-e desisti. -Tiago.

-então o que foi aquilo? -Remo.

-desisti de conquistar a Lily, só que ela veio ontem me pedir para sermos amigos e não vi porque não aceitar. -Tiago.

-mas se for mesmo verdade o que diz, vai ficar mais difícil esquece-la. -Remo.

-eu sei. -Tiago suspirou - queria conseguir ficar longe dela, mas não consegui dizer não, sabe ela parecia realmente triste com a idéia de na me ter como amigo. -Tiago.

-e você não resiste a pimentinha ne? -Sirius

-infelizmente não. -Tiago

-mas quem sabe dessa forma, você finalmente a conquiste? -Remo.

-é Pontas ela parece meio mexida esses dias. -Sirius.

-não tenho mais este tipo de esperança, Lily pediu para sermos e vou o máximo de mim para sermos, mas somente isso, somente amigos. -Tiago.

-mas vai conseguir pontas?-Sirius.

-não sei mas vou tentar. –Tiago

-bom vamos pra aula então? –Sirius.

-e o seu livro? –Remo.

-esta comigo, mas precisava falar com o Pontas longe delas. –Sirius.

Os marotos começaram a andar quando estavam quase chegando a sala de poções, Sirius virou par Tiago.

-Pontas então ontem você não foi dormir cedo por que estava triste?

-não.

-você estava bem então?

-sim.

-a mais que droga! –Sirius disse irritado

-obrigada, vejo que ficou muito feliz por eu estar melhor. –Tiago disse confuso.

- não, não é isso Pontas estou muito feliz com sua melhora estou bravo por que ontem pensei em te pregar uma peça enquanto dormia e desisti porque achei que estava triste.

- é meu caro amigo, ficara pra próxima.

- não acredito que perdi essa oportunidade.

Os marotos chegaram na sala e foram para seus lugares Tiago e Remo ainda riam de Sirius que parecia realmente irritado.

* * *

**_Acho que esse capitulo não ficou muito bom, mas enfim ele esta ai...._**

**_Ismerim Evans F: espero não ter demorado_**

**_Kah Reche: obrigada espero que continue gostando_**

**_Lina prongs: também morro de pena do Ti, quanto ao Remo e a Dora logo descobrira._**

**_ArthurCadarn: ai esta._**


	9. Os Testes

Testes

Enfim o dia dos testes chegou, Lene foi uma das primeiras a acordar na verdade nem tinha dormido direito levantou escreveu um bilhete para suas amigas e foi para o campo No bilhete dizia.

_Meninas_

_Sei que já conversamos sobre vocês irem ao campo hoje e que já prometeram ir, o bilhete é só pra reforçar o quanto a presença de vocês e importante pra mim e como eu ficarei triste se não forem, por favor por favor por favor não deixem de ir_

_Esperando velas no campo_

_Marlene._

Logo as outras também acordaram a primeira a ler o bilhete foi Alice

-Lil acho que isso é mais pra você do que pra nos. –Alice

-isso o que? – Lily perguntou e Alice lhe entregou o bilhete Lily leu e começou a rir a garota tinha sido a mais resistente a aceitar ir ver os testes, Alice e Dora aceitaram muito mais rápido Alice pois o namorado já era da equipe e estaria nos testes e Dora alem de ser bem mais fácil de lidar que Lily queria ver Remo, Lily não admitia mas o principal dos motivos de não querer ir era o capitão do time, ela sabia que o fã-clube de Tiago estaria lá e que varias das integrantes usariam o testes pra se aproximar do maroto e a idéia de presenciar esta cena não agradava nem um pouco.

– isso foi por que ela disse ontem que não ia pressionar ninguém.

-você conhece bem a peça ne Lily?-Alice.

-conheço e por isso que vou. -Lily.

-só por isso? -Alice.

-sim e por que mais seria? –Lily tentou se fingir de desentendida.

-por causa do Tiago? –Dora.

-ate você Dora? –Lily.

-ate eu o que?

-nesse complô que diz que eu sou perdidamente apaixonada por Tiago? –Lily.

-não Lily, só achei que poderia querer vê-lo também já que agora são amigos.

Dora disse e Lily ficou sem fala por alguns segundos e depois respondeu meio sem graça.

- a é só isso, bem claro que vou vê-lo assim como o Sirius o Remo e o Frank.

- é mais hoje ver o Tiago vai ser especial pra você. -Dora.

- porque? o que quer dizer com isso? –Lily perguntou com a voz tremula e extremamente corada.

- que é a primeira vez que vai assisti-lo como amigos e não vai precisar disfarçar sua preocupação quando ele faz aquelas manobras perigosas. –Dora.

-não me preocupava com ele. –Lily.

-então porque quase arrancava os cabelos quando ele o fazia, lembra Lice uma vez que ela quase pulou dentro do campo porque o Ti caiu? – Dora.

-Si lembro quando ela percebeu que ele estava bem e que todas nós olhávamos pra ela, ela disse que suas luvas tinham caído e que estava tentando pegar. –Alice

- e foi mesmo, gostava daquelas luvas. –Lily tentou reforçar a desculpa que tinha dado, não se lembrava bem o que tinha feito ou dito naquele dia, só se lembrava do medo que sentiu ao ver Tiago caído no chão.

- gostava das luvas? Lil na época você disse que estava tentando olhar um garoto da fila debaixo. - Dora disse começando a rir e Alice a seguiu.

-ai que saco, vocês estão impossíveis hoje será que podemos encerar esse assunto e descer?

-claro vamos. – disse Alice ainda rindo.

Lily se virou e foi em direção as escadas e Alice cochichou para Dora, sem que Lilia ouvisse

-parabéns Dora nunca vi a Lily tão desconsertada.

-ela me devia uma pelo que fez passar no trem agora estamos quites.

As duas riram mais e seguiram Lily.

* * *

Lene foi a primeira a chegar no campo sentou na arquibancada e começou a admirar Hogwarts para se distrair um pouco já que estava muito nervosa, seus pensamentos voaram dos testes para outro assunto bem mais complicado "sei dos sentimentos de Amus por mim, sei que ele faria tudo pra me fazer feliz, mas sei também que não é dele que gosto..." a garota suspirou e fechou os olhos, outro garoto lhe sorria em sua mente "sei que isso só me faz sofrer e que jamais será meu, então porque não consigo de tirar do meu coração" quando abriu os olhos viu um grupo chegando, eles não tinham reparado em sua presença brincavam feito crianças correndo uns atrás dos outros rindo, dava pra ver o quanto se divertiam com aquilo e entre eles o garoto que a pouco vira em sua mente, quando os marotos perceberam que haviam mais pessoas no local pararam imediatamente, Lene sorriu.

- não parem por mim. –Lene.

- nossa Lene não esperava ninguém aqui tão cedo. –Tiago.

- percebi. –Lene.

- não vai contar o que viu pra ninguém né? –Remo.

- talvez sim, talvez não. – Lene.

- o que quer pra não contar? – Sirius.

- nada que você possa me dar. –Lene não resistia a oportunidade de provocar Sirius.

- tem certeza? e a vaga na equipe não é algo que você quer? –Sirius

- sim, mas ate onde sei o capitão é o Ti e é ele quem decide não? –Lene.

-claro o Pontas é o capitão, mas eu sou o melhor amigo dele e acho que ele atenderia a um pedido meu. –Sirius.

-Ti você é influenciável assim? –Lene.

-não me metam em suas brigas. –Tiago.

-ótimo ao vou ficar aqui discutindo, não vale a pena vou me trocar, tchau garotos.

-boa sorte Lene, vai precisar que só a uma vaga para a posição que quer, porque uma é claro já é minha. – Sirius gritou, por fora mantinha seu sorriso zombeteiro mas por dentro as palavras ríspidas da garota o tinham machucado de uma forma que pensava que garota alguma jamais conseguiria.

* * *

Depois de tomar café Lily, Dora e Alice desceram para o campo de quadribol assim como a maioria dos alunos da Grifinória e algumas alunas das outras casas isso incomodava Lily.

- por que elas estão indo ver os testes da Grifinória? elas nem são da nossa casa. -Lily

-não sei mas isso também não me agrada. –Alice.

-isso devia ser proibido. –Lily.

-porque? –Dora.

Lily teve que pesar um pouco para achar uma resposta coerente.

- horas por que elas podem estar espiando para os times de suas casas.

-não acredito que seja o caso, elas vem aqui mais pra ver os jogadores mesmo. –Dora.

- é e essas oferecidas ficam dando em cima dos jogadores claro que a maioria investe nos marotos, mas ate mesmo O FRANK QUE TEM NAMORADA ESSAS ZINHAS NÃO PERDOAM. -Alice disse aumentando o tom de voz na parte final.

-que lindo Alice nunca tinha te visto em uma crise de ciúmes. –Dora.

-tenho que cuidar do que é meu. -Alice disse rindo enquanto continuavam o caminho.

* * *

Lene chegou ao vestiário feminino bufando de raiva como tanto convencimento cabia em uma pessoa só tudo bem que todos já sabiam que Sirius estava no time e não era porque era o melhor amigo de Tiago e sim por ser inegavelmente bom, Lene se aclamou um pouco vestiu a roupa para jogar, saiu do vestiário e logo viu suas amigas chegando ao campo.

- fico feliz por terem vindo. – Lene.

- como se tivéssemos escolha. –Lily.

-credo Lily, só insisti um pouquinho pra virem.

-pouquinho, então não quero você sendo realmente insistente. -Lily

- não seja mal-humorada Lil vai ser divertido. – Lene.

- ao duvido disso adoro ver os meninos de unifor... meu Merlin aqueles são os marotos?

- sim o que tem? –Lene.

- o que tem você olhou pra eles nossa tão lindos demais, minha nossa. –Alice.

As meninas se viraram e viram todos os marotos, o uniforme dava maior evidencia ao corpo bem definido dos rapazes que estavam bem mais fortes que no ano anterior, Lily parou seu olhar em Tiago "nossa como ele ta bonito, que corpo, esses uniformes deviam ser trocados, são um pecado, pensando bem estão ótimos assim..."

- deixa o Frank te ouvir. –Dora disse divertida.

- amo o Frank mas não sou cega. –Alice.

- você não presta Alice. –Dora.

- claro que presto, não estou dizendo, nada fora da realidade estão mesmo lindos ninguém pode negar. –Alice.

Lily não estava prestando atenção a conversa das amigas sua atenção ainda esta no maroto "ele ta com uma expressão diferente, responsável, eu gostei será que é só porque hoje são os testes e ele esta fazendo pose ou ele sempre fica assim nos treinos..."

- Lil!

Lily ouviu seu nome, mas não deu importância admirar Tiago estava bem mais interessante.

-Lil!

Novamente a garota não respondeu.

-Lílian Evans!

- o que foi ? –Lily perguntou irritada.

- para de babar no Ti se não todo mundo vai perceber. –Lene disse divertida.

Lily se deu conta do que tinha feito e corou imediatamente.

- não estava babando em ninguém. – tentou negar, porem só conseguiu arrancar gargalhadas das amigas.

-posso saber do que estão rindo? – a voz era familiar a todas mas foi só Dora que tremeu pó dentro ao ouvi-la.

-nada! –Lily quase gritou.

-ok, não esta mais aqui quem perguntou. –Remo disse rindo.

Lily ficou ainda mais vermelha o que fez todos rirem com mais vontade, menos Dora que estava com olhar perdido e parecia não escutar a conversa.

- Dora! – Remo chamou e garota se assustou ao ouvir seu nome – aconteceu alguma coisa? você ficou estranha derrepente.

-não aconteceu nada não, só fiquei distraída por um momento. –Dora respondeu meio sem jeito.

- nossa minha presença e tão insignificante assim? –Remo disse divertido.

-não pelo contrario Remo, você não faz idéia de como é importante pra mim. –Dora disse e agora estava com olhar fixo para o garoto.

Lupin ficou totalmente desconcertado "droga por que ela faz isso comigo?" ele pensou e enquanto procurava uma saída para fugir dali o mais rápido possível quando viu Tiago acenar e chamar todos ao centro do campo quase soltou um suspiro de alivio.

-Tiago esta chamado vamos Lene? –Remo.

-vamos sim, desejem-me sorte. -Lene disse olhando para amigas.

-sorte. – responderam as três mas Dora completou – pra você também Remo boa sorte.

-obrigado!- disse Lupin se distanciando das meninas junto a Lene afinal ele tinha conseguido se desviar de Dora, mas não de seus pensamentos, não conseguia parar de si imaginar com ela em seus braços beijando sua boca, dizendo tudo que sentia, sendo feliz, mas ele sabia que jamais teria toda aquela felicidade, exatamente por gostar tanto dela ele se manteria afastado, pois jamais se permitiria machucá-la, afinal amar também é abrir mão em alguns casos e infelizmente ele acreditava que esse era seu caso.

* * *

-você viu quem ta ai Pontas? –Sirius.

-vi! –Tiago.

- e não vai fazer nada? –Sirius.

-como o que? –Tiago.

- sei la qualquer coisa, afinal quantas vezes você viu a ruiva aqui a não ser nos jogos?

-o mesmo numero de vezes que uma das melhores amigas dela estava no campo. –Tiago.

- é mais ela esta aqui. –Sirius.

- eu sei, -Tiago suspirou – você reparou Almofadinhas que depois que resolvi desistir dela parece que ela esta em todos os lugares que vou.

- é agora que falou sim, será que a pimentinha finalmente viu que gosta de você esta tentando uma aproximação?

-claro, e amanha Voldemort vai anunciar seu casamento com uma trouxa.-Tiago respondeu ríspido e Sirius gargalhou.

-sabe por essas e por outras que é meu melhor amigo. -Sirius

- não entendi. –Tiago

- só mesmo você Pontas, pra fazer piada com sua propia desgraça. –Sirius disse continuando a rir.

-fico feliz em te divertir, agora pare de rir pra começarmos esses benditos testes. –Tiago

Sirius parou de rir um pouco e começaram a chamar todos para o centro do campo e um grande numero de pessoas vieram em sua direção.

-Bom gente vamos começar. -Tiago disse e completou em pensamento "Esse vai ser um longo dia".

-Bom como já temos o goleiro que é o Remo, o apanhador que sou eu, um dos batedores que é o Sirius e um dos artilheiros que e o Frank então os testes serão somente para batedor e dois artilheiros os que candidataram a apanhador ou goleiro por favor pode deixar o campo.

-Por que você não vai testar goleiro, acho isso injusto e se tiver alguém aqui melhor que seu amiguinho.- disse um garoto que Tiago reconheceu ser do mesmo ano que eles.

-Por que eu sou o capitão e como tal eu decido o que fazer e como fazer no meu time.

-O time não é seu e da Grifinoria. -respondeu o menino.

-Olha aqui... - Tiago começou mas Remo o interrompeu.

-Tiago acho justo que ele tenha uma chance faça o tal teste e veja qual o melhor.-Remo

-mas Remo nos sabemos muito bem que não a ninguém aqui melhor que você isso seria perda de tempo.-Tiago.

-mas é o mais justo!-Remo

-ok, ok, começaremos então com um teste geral, então os artilheiros, depois batedores e por ultimo goleiro, a não ser que tenham candidatos para a vaga de apanhador. –Tiago disse como certa impaciência.

Como não houve nenhum sinal de discordância por parte dos que estavam no campo ele continuou.

- vamos lá peguem as vassouras e dêem uma volta no campo. -disse Tiago.

-mas Ti e se eu cair, você me segura? – uma menina perguntou.

-cair é algo normal no quadribol, mas claro que tentarei segura-la, não quero que ninguém se machuque.

-mas se eu me machucasse você cuidaria de mim?

-para casos de contusão existe a Madame Pomfrey. -Tiago respondeu meio sem jeito enquanto Sirius ria.

- a sim, claro. - disse a menina num misto de contrariação e decepção.

-mas algum pergunta?-ninguém se manifestou. -ótimo peguem as vassouras e comessem a voar.

Após 15 minutos Tiago já tinha eliminado mais de dois terços dos candidatos.

-Pronto os que restaram podem descer, para começarmos os testes por posição. -Tiago disse e todos desceram. -vamos dividir os que querem ser artilheiros junto ao Frank, batedores Sirius e goleiro Remo.

* * *

Nas arquibancadas...

-nossa como eles são lindos.

-é eu sei meu sonho é uma chance com um deles.

-o Sirius é fácil só que só por um dia ou melhor uma noite – risos -Lupin é meio tímido mas também me satisfaria, mas meu preferido é o Potter aqueles óculos em contraste com os cabelos bagunçados me tiram do sério.

Lily estava escutando duas meninas conversando e não sabia por que, mas quanto mais a conversa fluía mais incomodada ela ficava.

-dizem que ele beija super bem, uma vez tentei experimentar, mas ele disse educadamente que não estava interessado.

-é depois que ele cismou com a Evans é raro ver ele com alguém.

-ouvi dizer que ele só fica com as garotas quando briga com a Evans, uma colega me disse que ele fica muito triste e vulnerável.

-tadinho dele, um gatinho daquele, carente é tudo que quero. – disse a garota rindo.

-vamos torcer por mais uma briga deles então, e depois ver quem da mais sorte e pega ele desprevenido, quem sabe ele ate esquece a Evans.

Lilian não conseguia acreditar que existiam meninas tão oferecidas, não se davam valor não? Ficar esperando o Tiago ficar triste para seduzi-lo era golpe baixo demais, mas porque se incomodava com isso a vida de Tiago não lhe dizia respeito e muito menos com ele se agarra ou deixava de agarrar, ele não conseguia entender o por que, mas prometeu mentalmente a si mesma que não deixaria essas biscates chegarem nem perto de Tiago.

* * *

No campo os artilheiros já tinham sido escolhidos eles eram Frank Longbotom, Dorcas Wilians e Greg Cullen.

-Bom agora que já definimos os artilheiros, vamos aos goleiros, será um por vez e tentara defender os aros em quanto nossos artilheiros tentam fazer pontos, cada artilheiros lançará duas vezes e o goleiro que fizer mais defesas ou melhor será o escolhido.

Eram somente dois candidatados, o oponente de Remo era bom, mas Remos era inegavelmente melhor e foi com felicidade que Tiago o viu defender facilmente todos os lances enquanto o outro perdeu dois.

-Como eu disse Remo é o goleiro, agora vamos aos batedores e acabamos. –"Finalmente", completou em pensamento. -O teste dos batedores ocorrera assim vocês vão voar por 30 minutos e tentar acertar balaços nos outros ao final do tempo aqueles que tiverem acertado mais vezes e sido menos acertados serão os escolhidos entendido? –todos fizeram sinal de concordância- bom voem então. – Tiago deu a ordem e todos foram para o céu.

Sirius já havia acertado quase todos seus oponentes pelo menos uma vez só um ainda escapava de sua mira ele já tinha tentado acertá-la algumas vezes mas Lene era muito rápida então ele resolveu dar mais atenção a garota, ela voava muito bem e parecia se divertir enquanto a maioria estava desesperada para conseguir a vaga na equipe, ela não parava se sorrir parecia que estar ali era uma brincadeira pra ela não um teste desviou o olhar dela não queria mais acertar a garota "nossa como ela fica linda voando, ela parece livre acho que nunca a vi assim antes..." Sirius sentiu uma pancada nas costas ao se virar pra ver quem tinha o acertado viu a mesma que a instantes estava em seus pensamentos e agora seu sorriso estava ainda maior, Sirius pensou "a isso vai ter volta se é guerra que quer e guerra que terá".

O restante do tempo passou com Sirius tentando acertar Lene mas não conseguiu quando o tempo acabou Tiago chamou todos para o chão.

-bom os escolhidos foram Marlene e Sirius, parabéns Lene voce foi a que mais acertou e a única que não foi atingida por ninguém. –Tiago disse

- obrigada Ti. –Lene disse sorrindo e Sirius bufou.

-o que foi Black algo errado? –Lene.

- você só me acertou por que eu estava distraído.

- a entendi, ta com raivinha por que a Lenezinha aqui foi melhor que voce.

- voce não foi, nem nunca será melhor que eu.

- na verdade, hoje ela voou um pouco melhor que você Almofadinhas. –Tiago

-não se meta. –Sirius.

-a verdade as vezes dói ne? –Lene.

Sirius ia responder, porem Tiago interrompeu.

-parem de brigar são do mesmo time agora, se continuarem assim mesmo sendo meus amigos será expulsos do time os dois - Tiago disse serio para Lene e Sirius, depois se voltou para o restante das pessoas que estavam no campo – bom então o time será formado por Remo, Frank, Dorca, Greg, Sirius, Lene e eu, aos que foram selecionados parabéns e aos outros estão dispensados obrigado.

Todos começaram a se dispersar so o time ficou no campo Lily, Dora e Alice foram para o centro do campo se encontrar com eles.

-Parabéns Tiago, o time ficou muito bom. –Lily disse sorrindo.

- ficou não ficou, acho que este ano vamos ganhar! –Tiago muito satisfeito.

-assim como no ano passado e no retrasado e todos desde que entramos no time. –Sirius.

-modesto. – Tiago.

-sempre! –Sirius

O grupo conversava feliz quando um bando de garotas chegou e empurrando as meninas e rodeando os marotos, Frank e Greg.

-parabéns Tiago. –uma delas disse e Lily a reconheceu como a menina da arquibancada.

-obrigado. – Tiago respondeu sorridente.

-o time ficou perfeito! – a menina sorria de maneira sedutora, Tiago parecia não perceber estava muito feliz com seu time e Lily ficava cada vez mais irritada com a menina.

-será que elas não tem semancol não? Nos estávamos conversado com eles primeiro. –Lily disse inconformada.

- claro que não, fazem de tudo pra tirar uma lasquinha.- Lene.

- a mais do meu Frank não. –Alice disse decida e voltou cutucou o ombro de uma garota que estava próxima a Frank, quando a garota olhou ela disse – será que por favor da pra você sair de cima do meu namorado querida?

A garota olhou pra Alice com desdém e fez pose de quem não ia sair, Frank vendo o perigo que corria saiu de perto da garota e se postou ao lado da namorada.

-vamos meu amor a garotas estão esperando. – Frank.

-vamos. –Alice.

-então, Frank vai me dar aulas de vôo?

-acho melhor não sabe, como percebeu tenho namorada- Frank disse sua expressão era um misto de medo e vergonha.

- ainda bem que sabe o que é bom pra você. – Alice lançando a menina um olhar de nojo.

Frank saiu quase arrastando a namorada e quando chegaram perto das meninas Lene falou sorrindo.

-isso ai Alice, não da mole mesmo não!

-claro que não, Frank é meu só meu.

-vamos embora? –Dora.

Todos se viraram pra ir embora menos Lily.

-e eles? vão ficar ali?

-a menos que você queira ir la tirar o Tiago do meio delas como fiz com Frank. –Alice.

-Dora você não vai fazer nada? Remo esta la. –a ruiva disse ignorando Alice.

-não Lils, Remo não é nada meu não motivos nem direitos de ir ate la. –Dora.

-Lene?

-eu claro que não, pro Sirius achar que estou com ciúmes jamais. –Lene.

Lily não queria deixar Tiago la no meio daquelas cobras, mas como não viu nenhuma desculpa plausível para tira-lo se deu por vencida e concordou em ir embora, logo depois de saírem do campo Tiago e Remo os alcançaram, Lily não se cabia de felicidade.

- vocês não iam nos deixar pra trás ne? –Remo.

-vocês pareciam bem ocupados. –Lene disse sorrindo.

-tivemos que dizer que tínhamos que ir atrás do Frank dar as ultimas instruções, para elas nos liberarem. –Tiago.

- por que simplesmente não disse que não queria a companhia delas? –Lily.

-por que seria grosseria. –Tiago

Lily estava tão feliz com a presença do maroto que resolveu não discutir e assim seguiram para o castelo conversando e brincando como sempre.

* * *

_**Bom mais um capitulo ai, espero que gostem**_

_**Lina prongs: obriga, bem quanto ao Tiago ainda não posso dizer.**_

_**F. Ismerim Snuffles F: vou tentar.**_

_**Comentem ta?**_


	10. Descobertas

10. Descobertas

Na metade do caminho para o castelo ouviram uma espécie de latido vindo de longe Tiago e Remo pararam.

- o que houve? -Lene.

Os meninos se viraram e apontaram para as costas de Lene a garota se virou também e viu que Sirius vinha correndo em direção ao grupo...

-como sabiam que ele estava vindo? –Lily.

Tiago e Remo se olharam sem saber o que dizer.

- ufa! pensei que não ia alcançar vocês nunca. –Sirius disse se juntando ao grupo.

- por que queria nos alcançar? –Lene.

-por nada, só queria ir para o castelo sozinho. –Sirius.

- ue o que houve com as garotas? – Remo.

- ficaram lá com o Greg. – Sirius.

-porque? –Remo.

- elas não me interessaram ai inventei uma desculpa, há é, por falar nisso disse a elas que tinha detenção hoje então não me desmintam ok. –Sirius.

- por Merlin, porque vocês simplesmente não dizem que não estão interessados. –Lily.

-simples Pimentinha, por que seria grosseria. –Sirius.

-e agora como vai fazer para elas não te verem no salão comunal? acho que algumas delas são da Grifinória não? –Lily.

-vou ficar no quarto. – Sirius.

- não vai se agarrar com nenhuma garota hoje? –Lene.

- estou meio cansado então acho que vou dormir um pouco. –Sirius.

Lene olhou descrente para Sirius e todos começaram a rir, os risos foram mantidos por todo o caminho, pois os marotos não paravam de fazer gracinhas um só minuto, o mais engraçado na opinião de Lily era sem duvida Tiago a garota percebeu que quando estava longe das outras pessoas do colégio o maroto ficava diferente continuava sorrindo como sempre, mas não era aquele sorriso forçado e galanteador e sim um sorriso sincero e muito mais bonito, suas piadas não eram ofensivas ou forçadas eram leves e mesmo que algumas vezes sem graça a ruiva não conseguia deixar se sorrir de volta, já Sirius de tempos em tempos se pegava perdido no sorriso de Lene, não queria permitir aquilo mas tudo naquela garota lhe interessava de uma maneira que não achava nem um pouco saudável, contudo a cada dia que passava e quando mais descobria sobre ela mais irresistível Lene lhe parecia e mais intrigante também.

Quando chegaram ao castelo ainda recebiam os comprimentos pelo novo time a maioria das pessoas que vinham eram garotas que quase pulavam no pescoço dos marotos e mal davam parabéns a Lene e Dorcas, Sirius estava adorando toda aquela atenção ainda mais pela cara de insatisfação que Lene fazia a cada garota que vinha na direção do grupo "será que ela esta com ciúmes?" não conseguia parar de se perguntar e a idéia de que a morena pudesse estar com ciúme dele fazia ele abrir um sorriso maior, porem derrepente alguém apareceu do nada levantando Lene no ar, Sirius parou para ver quem era o abusado e reconheceu Amus Diggory.

-Parabéns, fiquei sabendo!!! – disse Amus sorrindo girando Lene no ar.

Sirius torceu para que a garota o xingasse e mandasse colocá-la no chão mas isso não aconteceu ao contrario a garota sorriu e respondeu.

- é consegui entrar no time da pra acreditar?

-claro que da você é a melhor batedora dessa escola, só que duas coisas me deixaram triste. – disse o garoto serio parou de roda-la mas ainda a matina com o pés fora do chão.

-o que? – Lene perguntou preocupada.

- não treinaremos mais juntos e como você é da Grifinoria e eu da Corvinal serei obrigado a derrotá-la quando jogarmos e isso não é cavalheiro. – disse tomando um tapa no ombro dado por Lene e voltando a sorrir.

- não se preocupe com o cavalheirismo pois nos vamos te vencer e quando isso acontecer estarei aqui pra te consolar. –Lene disse provocadora.

- vai me consolar? De que maneira? dependendo de como for posso ate perder de propósito. – Amus disse sorrindo.

- hum deixa eu ver, vai depender do tamanho da sua derrota. – Lene disse maliciosa.

-nossa, nunca em minha vida perder me pareceu uma idéia tão interessante. –Amus.

-deixa o resto do seu time te ouvir falando isso, agora vamos me ponha no chão. –Lene.

O garoto colocou Lene no chão, mas não se distanciou dela.

-se eles me batessem e me machucassem você cuidaria de mim?

-claro, pra isso que servem os amigos. – respondeu se distanciando um pouco.

A cada segundo que passava a conversa entre Lene e Amus irritava mais Sirius ele já estava vermelho de raiva, Tiago percebeu a irritação do amigo e cutucou Remos para que ele visse também ele estava distraído admirando Dora sorrir mas assim que viu o estado do amigo resolveu interceder.

-Gente vamos subir? –Remo.

Lene que havia esquecido da presença dos amigos olhou pra eles e viu estado de Sirius, sabia que ele não gostava de Amus então resolveu provocá-lo um pouco mais.

-podem ir ficarei aqui com Amus mais um pouquinho afinal ele me ajudou tanto precisamos comemorar. –Lene.

-Ótimo, fiquem então. –Sirius disse com raiva e saiu sem ao menos esperar os amigos e assim que chegou ao salão comunal e foi direto para seu quarto.

* * *

- o que deu nele? –Dora.

- não sei, mas é melhor deixarmos ele sozinho um pouco depois eu e o Aluado vamos la ver o que houve. –Tiago.

- ele parecia bem irritado. – Dora.

- sim mas o Almofadinhas é assim mesmo todo de lua e olha que tem o apelido de Aluado sou eu. –Remo disse tentando desviar o assunto.

- por falar em apelido que tal nos explicarem o porque deles? –Lily.

Remo olhou para Tiago pedindo ajuda o maroto sorriu e mentiu.

-todos sabem o porquê dos nossos apelidos Ruiva, Aluado porque Remos apesar de inteligente é muito desligado, Almofadinhas porque Sirius é muito folgado e Pontas por causa de meus cabelos. –Tiago.

-sei. –disse a ruiva se dando por vencida mesmo sabendo que era mentira.

Fazia dois anos que ela e as amigas já sabiam o porque do apelido de Remo afinal ele era um lobisomem então o apelido com referencia a lua, mas o porque do apelido de Tiago e Sirius eram um mistério ainda mas de qualquer maneira Lily queria muito que ouvir a historia da boca de Remo pois o maroto ainda não tinha lhes confiado seu segredo e se ele lhe contasse poderia ajudar.

* * *

No quarto Sirius andava de um lado pro outro relembrando a cena que tinha visto no grande salão, em Lene sorrindo tão abertamente pra outro queria quebrar tudo que via pela frente melhor queria quebrar a cara de Amus "quem ele pensa que é pra fazê-la rir assim, pra chegar tão perto dela, pra cantar ela na maior cara de pau ninguém pode fazer isso com ela isso devia ser proibido por lei..." Sirius tremia de raiva e deu um soco com força na parede e sentiu muita dor "...droga só faltava essa quebrar minha mão tudo culpa daquela garota,ou melhor culpa dela e daquele Diggory imbecil a se eu pego ele na minha frente nem sei..." deitou em sua cama e fechou os olhos a imagem de Marlene sorrindo enquanto girava no ar não saia de sua cabeça "...como eu queria que ela sorriso assim pra mim e não pra aquele idiota o que ele tem que eu não tenho ta bem que ele popular, que as meninas o acham bonito, que ele é jogador de quadribol e uns dos melhores alunos, mas eu sou muito mais popular que ele mais bonito um jogador muito melhor e minha notas são melhores..." outra cena veio a cabeça de Sirius a de uma das varias brigas que teve com Lene.

_Flashback_

_Todo o grupo estava no salão comunal Sirius como sempre implicava com Lene que havia acabado de chegar de uns de seus treinos para o teste._

_-E ai Lene já voltou do seu encontro com o Zé bunitim? -Sirius_

_-primeiro o nome dele não é Zé bunitim, segundo não era um encontro e terceiro mesmo que fosse não é da sua conta. -Lene_

_-o desculpe ofender seu namorado. – Sirius disse irônico._

_-ele não é meu namorado, mas sou muito mais ele que você. –Lene disse no mesmo tom._

_-porque? –Sirius já ficando com raiva._

_-porque? Vamos ver porque? – Lene fez cara de quem pensava – a já sei deve ser porque Amus é muito mais gentil, mais atencioso que você e principal ele não é um mulherengo idiota que precisa pegar todo as meninas do colégio pra ficar feliz. –Lene ainda irônica._

_Sirius murchou por um momento, mas logo se recuperou._

_- sou gentil e atencioso com quem me interessa querida Lene, pergunte a qualquer garota do colégio, quanto a mulherengo fazer o que se todas me querem. –Sirius disse sorrindo._

_- eu falo Sirius de ser realmente gentil não de soltar algumas palavras bonitas quando quer pegar uma garota, há e não se iluda pensando que todas as garotas do colégio te querem, pois ainda existem algumas com bom senso, com licença. –Lene disse e saiu do salão comunal sem olhar pra trás._

_Fim do flashback_

Sirius virou para o lado lembrar das palavras da garota o insultando doíam "é por isso que ela prefere ele, por que ele é um daqueles idiotas que escolhem uma garota e ficam só com ela, que graça tem viver assim? Se bem que se a garota fosse a Lene poderia considerar, será que eu quisesse ficar só com ela me aceitaria? " o garoto se assustou quando percebeu o que estava pensando "Merlin o que essa garota esta fazendo comigo, sera que estou? não posso estar, não quero estar... ahhh droga será que eu to apaixonado pela Lene? " Sirius entrou em pânico e resolveu pedir ajuda dos amigos novamente.

* * *

Quando chegaram ao salão comunal Tiago, Remo, Lily e Dora resolveram se sentar perto da lareira para conversar e quanto mais perto de Tiago Lily ficava mais perto queria ficar "nossa começo a entender porque tantas garotas se rendem aos encantos do Tiago afinal ele é lindo, inteligente, charmoso e... perai o que estou pensando eu Lilian Evans elogiando Tiago Potter só posso estar ficando doida", Lílian balançou a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos e resolveu se concentrar em outra coisa foi ai que viu Remo olhar Dora como se não houvesse coisa mais bonita ou interessante em sua vida, resolveu que iria dar um jeito de junta-los e que pediria ajuda a Tiago para fazê-lo e começou a pensar em maneiras de unir seus amigos.

-dez galeões por seus pensamentos. –Tiago.

- meus pensamentos valem tanto assim? – Lily rindo.

-claro, você estava fazendo cara de quem vai aprontar, e se a monitora certinha Lilian Evans vai aprontar preciso saber. –Tiago.

-como sabe que estava com cara de quem ia aprontar? –Lily

- simples eu te conheço. –Tiago.

Lily ficou sem fala afinal Tiago realmente tinha acertado, ela olhou pra Tiago e viu que ele esperava sua resposta.

-não é nada tão importante, vou te contar na verdade preciso de sua ajuda. –Lily.

- minha ajuda? Legal então diga o que vamos fazer? com quem vamos aprontar? Nunca pensei que te veria aprontando. –Tiago

-não fique tão alegre, não é bem aprontar sabe e só dar um empurrãozinho ao destino. –Lily.

-como assim não entendi? –Tiago.

Lily apenas apontou para Remo e Dora, Tiago percebendo do que a menina falava voltou a rir.

- a ta, já tem alguma idéia? –Tiago disse, mas antes que a ruiva respondesse outra voz apareceu no recinto.

-Pontas, Pontas atende logo o viado. – a voz de Sirius vinha de dentro das vestes de Tiago.

Tiago tirou do bolso das vestes um espelho, porem quando Lily olhou não viu nem seu reflexo nem o de Tiago e sim Sirius.

-O que foi almofadinhas e quantas vezes tenho que dizer que é cervo. –Tiago.

-tanto faz da tudo no mesmo, preciso de você e do Aluado agora aqui no quarto. –Sirius.

-ta bom pulguento já estamos indo. –Tiago.

- ei pulguento não, nunca tive pulgas. –Sirius.

Lílian estava boquiaberta vendo os marotos conversando através do espelho.

-Tiago mais o que é isso? –Lily.

-explicações depois ruiva, Aluado o Almofadinhas precisa da gente lá em cima. – Tiago.

-ta bom. – Remo respondeu se despedindo de Dora e subindo junto de Tiago deixando as duas sem entender nada no salão comunal.

Quando chegaram ao quarto Tiago e Remo se depararam com um Sirius meio desesperado.

-muito bom vejo que já admitiu pra si mesmo que gosta dela, estou certo? –Remo disse sorrindo e recebeu um olhar mortífero de Sirius.

-então quer dizer, que agora o Almofadinhas faz parte do grupo de idiotas que se deixam apaixonar, bem vindo ao time. –Tiago disse zombador.

-não precisa humilhar também. –Sirius.

-não estou humilhando ninguém só estou repetindo suas palavras. – Tiago agora rindo junto a Remos.

-A por que vocês não vão pro inferno. –Sirius.

-tudo bem estamos fique ai sozinho, não somos nos que precisamos de ajuda. –Remo.

-concordo plenamente Aluado tchau Almofadinhas. –Tiago.

-vocês vão me abandonar ? –Sirius.

-você acabou de nos mandar sair. –Remo.

-então peço agora pra que fiquem. –Sirius.

-só com uma condição. –Tiago

-qual? –Sirius.

-admita. –Tiago

-admitir o que? – Sirius

- você sabe Almofadinhas quero ouvir você dizer com todas as palavras que esta apaixonado. –Tiago.

- vocês estão abusando não vou fazer isso.

- a vai não é tão difícil se admitiu pra si mesmo porque não pra nos. –Tiago.

-não admiti nada. -Sirius

-ótimo então não há problemas e podemos ir embora ne Pontas? –Remo disse indo e direção a porta quando Tiago se virou pra segui-lo Sirius disse.

-ta bom, ta bom, acho que estou apaixonado por ela, satisfeitos.

-acha não pra estar nos pedindo ajuda você tem certeza. –Remo.

-estão satisfeitos vão me ajudar? –Sirius.

-Sim. – Responderam os amigos.

* * *

**_Bom mais um capitulo ai_**

**_Não sei se vou conseguir postar semana que vem_**

**_Por que bem, é Natal ne._**

**_Mas vou tentar!!!_**

**_Lina prongs: o cap ta ai espero que goste_**

**_Quanto a Lily logo, logo ela percebe._**

**_Ismerim Snuffles F: obrigada_**

**_A por favor não levem em conta os erros de português ou gramática ta é que eu to na maior correria e não ta dando tempo de revisar._**


	11. Adimitindo pra si mesma

11. Adimitindo pra si mesma

Os marotos passaram a noite conversando Remo e Tiago tentaram de todas as maneiras convencer Sirius a se declarar pra Lene contudo o garoto se negou a dizer o que sentia a ela e ainda ameaçou os amigos caso dissessem algo a ela então foram dormir, mas assim que acordaram os dois resolveram tentar novamente.

-mas Almofadinhas isso é ridículo, você tem que contar a ela –Remo

-nunca. Sirius.

-esta sendo covarde. – Tiago.

-olha quem fala, você acabou de desistir da Lily não e isso não é bem um exemplo de coragem. –Sirius.

-comigo é diferente Almofadinhas, não só ela como o colégio inteiro sabe que a amo, não fiquei com medinho de me declarar só desisti por que mesmo depois de anos correndo atrás dela e fazendo tudo por ela, ela não me quer com você é diferente você nem ao menos tentou. –Tiago.

- mas e se eu tentar e ela me recusar? – Sirius.

-não acredito que vá acontecer, mas se acontecer você vai poder dizer que tentou. –Tiago.

- não vou fazer isso, não vou me humilhar, não vou me rastejar pra ela pedindo que fique comigo. –Sirius.

-não será preciso se rastejar so diga a ela o que sente. –Remo.

-não posso Aluado, admitir estar apaixonado vai contra meus princípios entende, Sirius Black conquista e não é conquistado. –Sirius.

-Ótimo então, fique sem ela e com seus princípios idiotas já que é o que quer, desista Aluado ele muito cabeça dura. -Tiago disse e saiu do quarto irritado.

- só não reclame depois. – Remo.

* * *

As meninas se arrumavam em seus quartos porem Lily estava aérea "o que era aquele espelho? Porque Tiago e Sirius se tratam daquele jeito, Sirius chamando Tiago de veado e ele por sua vez chamando Sirius de pulguento isso não faz o menor sentido"

-Lily vamos logo ou vamos perder o café da manha. –Lene

-hã? –Lily.

-o café lily onde estava sua cabeça? –Lene

- nos Ma... em nada Lene vamos.

Lily disse e elas e suas amigas saíram do quarto quando chegaram ao grande salão tomaram o café rapidamente Lily reparou que todos os marotos pareciam nervosos quando chegaram a sala de aula lily escreveu em um pergaminho e entregou para Tiago.

_**-esta tudo bem?**_

Tiago leu e respondeu logo

**-**_**Estaria melhor se o Almofadinhas não fosse tão cabeça dura.**_

Lily leu escreveu novamente.

_**- você parece estar com muita raiva o que houve? posso ajudar?**_

Tiago não podia contar porque estava com raiva de Sirius então pra desconversar riu e respondeu

_**-se preocupando comigo Lily?**_

Lily ficou meio sem graça ao ver o garoto tinha escrito realmente não era normal se preocupar com Tiago, mas mesmo assim a conversa prosseguiu.

_**-é que como estão todos nervosos achei que podia tentar ajudar. **_

_**- não se preocupe coisas de marotos.**_

_**-falando em coisas de marotos o que era e como conseguiram aquele espelho?**_

_**-respondendo a primeira pergunta aquilo é um espelho de duas faces eu fico com um Almofadinhas com o outro e quando queremos falar um com o outro usamos o espelho, quanto a segunda pergunta creio que infelizmente não possa de contar.**_

_**-deixa eu adivinhar porque, coisa de maroto.**_

_**-esta ficando esperta Lily.**_

_**-engraçadinho**_

_**-sim eu sei que sou uma graça.**_

Tiago se preparou para os gritos da ruiva, mas para seu espanto Lily sorriu.

_**-ta bom sem comentários, como sei que não vai me contar o porque da briga com o Sirius teve alguma idéia pra juntar o Remo e a Dora?**_

_**-não**_

_**-nossa como você é lento.**_

_**-então vamos la senhora rapidinha você teve alguma idéia?**_

_**-claro que sim.**_

_**-conte então**_

_**-primeiro tenho que ter uma confirmação**_

_**-qual?**_

_**-o Remo gosta mesmo da Dora.**_

_**-gostar? Ele é totalmente caidinho por ela.**_

_**-ótimo então faremos ele se declarar pra ela.**_

_**-esta é sua idéia brilhante?**_

_**-sim.**_

_**-Lily sem querer ofender mas venho tentando convencer o Aluado a fazer isso a anos e nunca consegui como você pensa que vai.**_

_**-ele já admitiu pra você ne?**_

_**-sim.**_

_**-e fala sobre isso com você normalmente?**_

_**-sim, mas não vejo como isso vai ajudar.**_

_**-faremos a Dora ouvir uma conversa de vocês, ela nunca fez nada pra ficar com Remo porque acha que ele não gosta dela, mas se ela ouvir da boca dele mesmo que sem querer tenho certeza que fará algo pra ficar com ele.**_

_**-espertinha você.**_

_**-diga algo que não sei.**_

_**-ta convencida hoje em.**_

_**-é a convivência**_

Os dois riram um pouco alto demais e o professor perdeu a paciência.

-posso saber o porque de tanta alegria senhor Potter, senhorita Evans?

-professor infelizmente não posso dividir o porque da nossa felicidade, assunto particular sabe. –Tiago respondeu com seu tom zombeteiro e Lily não conseguiu conter o riso assim como os outros da sala.

-então talvez eu deva ler os bilhetinhos que estão trocando desde de o inicio da aula. –professor.

Lily ficou apavorada com a hipótese do professor ler o conteúdo de sua conversa com Tiago, mas este sorriu e entregou o papel pro professor.

-esteja a vontade. – Tiago disse e entregou o pergaminho ao professor, Lily olhou para o garoto que continuava a sorrir não entendia o porque de tanta tranqüilidade.

O professor começou a ler o pergaminho e ficou totalmente desconcertado pois no papel em suas mãos tinha todo o conteúdo da matéria que estava explicando, tossiu algumas vezes e entregou o papel novamente ao Tiago.

-bom senhor Potter peço então que não riam tão alto e quando tiverem observações a fazer em minha aula o façam em voz alta.

-sim professor eu e a senhorita Evans só não queríamos atrapalhar a aula.

-sim voltemos à aula então. – o professor disse e voltou a explicar como repelir um espírito agourento.

Tiago piscou pra Lily que estava pasma pois não sabia como o garoto tinha feito pra safá-los da detenção quando a aula acabou resolveu perguntar enquanto caminhavam.

-como fez aquilo? –Lily.

-aquilo o que? – Tiago.

-dos pergaminhos. – Lily.

- a um feitiço simples para alterar palavras. - Tiago

- mas pra isso precisaria saber a matéria. –Lily

- e eu sabia – Lily fez cara de descrença depois de espanto. – nossa Lily ate me ofende eu estudo também. -Tiago

-mas é que o professor ainda nem tinha dado a matéria. –Lily

-ele não precisa ter dado a matéria pra eu saber, meu pai é um auror Lily e meio que da aulas pra mim e os marotos durante as férias tipo DCAT mesmo sabe estão a maioria das coisas que o professor fala eu já sei. –Tiago.

-seu pai é auror, tinha me esquecido o famoso auror Potter. Lily

-sim e eu também serei. –Tiago.

-famoso ou auror? –Lily perguntou divertida.

- os dois! –Tiago respondeu sorrindo também.

Os dois foram conversando ate chegar ao a próxima aula.

O resto do dia se passou normalmente Tiago, Sirius e Remos voltaram as boas Lily estava tentando fugir das perguntas de suas amigas sobre Tiago pois nem ela mesma sabia responder, quando chegaram ao quarto no fim do dia elas a encurralaram

-não adianta fugir mais Lily conta pra gente o que ta acontecendo entre você e Tiago? –Lene.

-ficamos amigos ué , não é isso que todos vocês queriam? –Lily.

-sim era, mas Lily é muito estranho em um dia você odeia ele no outro já são melhores amigos? –Dora.

-bom é que dizer não sei, olha vou tomar banho no banheiro dos monitores hoje ta tchau. –Lily disse pegando suas roupas seu diário e saiu do quarto.

-o que deu nela afinal ela nunca escondeu nada da gente. –Lene.

-talvez Lene ela realmente não saiba o que esta acontecendo com ela. –Dora.

-como assim? –Lene.

-bom ela começou a ver como o Tiago é de verdade agora e deve estar confusa, pois descobriu que ele não é o que ela sempre pensou, e talvez ela esteja começando a admitir que não o odeia pelo contrario gosta dele. –Alice

-isso faz sentido. –Dora.

-vamos da um tempo a ela deixar ela por a cabeça e os sentimentos no lugar. –Alice.

-ta bem mas so um tempinho. –Lene

* * *

Quando chegou ao banheiro tomou um banho bem demorado trocou de roupa e como se sentia mais relaxada pegou o seu diário e começou a escrever

O que raios esta acontecendo comigo?

_Fugindo das minhas amigas pra não responder suas perguntas nunca fiz isso sempre contei tudo a elas bem quase tudo so escondia algumas coisinhas referentes ao Tiago._

_É tudo culpa dele toda essa confusão em minha cabeça que droga tenho que admitir estava enganada sobre ele, ela não é aquele idiota que eu achava na verdade ele e gentil, inteligente, bonitinho... ta bom ele é lindo e é esperto, amigo, não engana as garotas como eu pensei ao contrário é bem sincero com elas... _

Lily parou de escrever um pouco suspirou pensou em algo que fez lagrimas virem aos seus olhos voltou a escrever.

_...era sincero comigo também e eu não o quis eu não dei a ele a mínima chance nunca sempre fui grossa,rude e injusta com ele ate que ele desistiu de mim..._

Lily sentia um aperto em seu peito e não conseguia parar de chorar.

_... bom e agora? agora eu o perdi ele, perdi ele pra sempre, ele nunca mais vai me chamar pra sair pra que eu tenha chance aceitar, ele nunca mais vai tentar me beijar pra que eu possa permitir, ele nunca mais vai dizer que ama pra que eu possa dizer eu também. _

* * *

**Bom mais um capitulo **

**Ainda tem alguém lendo?**

**Se tem desculpe a demora e que era fim de ano e minha prima de Rondônia esta aqui em CSA ai fiquei meio sem tempo.**

**Espero que gostem!!!!**

**Lina prongs: a Lily e o Ti ainda vão aprontar muito mais...**

**Também me da do Sirius, mas a Lene também sofre e eles são muito cabeça dura fazer o que?**


	12. Conversa entre amigos

*** Tudo que estiver entre aspas "" são pensamentos ok.

entre amigos

Lílian andava sem rumo pelos corredores do castelo estava frio e ela queria muito ir ate suas amigas pedir colo mas ainda não sabia se estava pronta pra admitir o que sentia por Tiago em voz alta então preferia tremer com frio a ir ao seu quarto pegar um casaco pois se fosse teria que enfrentá-las. Enquanto caminhava passou por vários alunos do primeiro ano aprontando porem para o espanto dos garotos a ruiva não brigou ou ameaçou dar detenção a eles, ela nem se quer parou apenas continuou seu caminho não estava com cabeça para se preocupar com peças de alunos naquele momento, continuou vagando pelo colégio como se fosse um de seus fantasmas ate mais apática talvez, Lílian não prestava atenção em nada nem em ninguém admitir que gostava de Tiago tinha a tirado do prumo completamente, então a ruiva se deparou com um casal de namorados se beijando e parou para observa-los eles pareciam tão felizes juntos _"eu podia estar feliz assim, eu podia estar nesse momento recebendo seus carinhos ou perdendo o ar com seus beijos, Merlin porque não percebi antes que o amava, porque só agora que ele desistiu de mim, por que só agora que o perdi porque não um pouco antes" _

-Porque? – Lily falou alto sem perceber.

-Evans, se esta se referindo ao porque estamos aqui te digo que ainda não esta na hora de recolher. – o garoto disse.

- Hã? – Lílian perguntou saindo de seus devaneios.

- estou te explicando por que estamos aqui, não é isso que quer saber?

-não, não é nada disso eu não estava falando com vocês.

- então com quem só estamos nos aqui. – a garota

- com ninguém, quer dizer comigo, mas não é bem comigo sabe, deixa pra la continuem o que estavam fazendo eu, eu estou indo embora.

Por mais que quisesse fugir Lily precisava de suas amigas pois se não conversasse com ninguém e desabafasse tudo que estava sentindo previu que acabaria na ala psiquiátrica do Sant Mognus como não achou a opção interessante rumou para seu dormitório provavelmente elas estariam la.

* * *

Tiago observava o mapa do Maroto atentamente.

-Aluado, hoje dia de ronda da Lily?

-acho que não! - Remo

- porque então ela ta andando o colégio todo? – Tiago.

-pensei que não vigiaria a pimentinha mais. – Sirius.

-e não vigio isso foi só uma coincidência. –Tiago.

- ta bom vou fingir que acredito pra não perder sua amizade. - Sirius disse e tomou um travesseirada.

-deixa de ser chato Almofadinhas, olha ela tinha parado agora ta vindo em direção a torre e parece estar correndo isso tudo é muito estranho.

-não vejo, nada estranho em caminhar pelo colégio Pontas, talvez ela só quisesse caminhar um pouco. –Remo

Tiago fez cara de quem não tinha se convencido.

-olha Pontas porque não vai la em baixo e pergunta o que houve, olha so ela já ta chegando. -Sirius

-boa Almofadinha vou ate la e já volto. –Tiago

-sem pressa, vai la descobrir o que a de tão estranho em andar pelo colégio porque isso é realmente muito, muito suspeito. –Sirius disse rindo

-não enche o pulguento. –Tiago disse antes de sair

Tiago chegou ao salão comunal um pouco antes de Lílian entrar pelo buraco do quadro e assim que ela entrou ele percebeu que suas desconfianças tinham fundamento ela não estava bem, Lílian ia passando por Tiago sem perceber sua presença.

-Lily!

Ao ouvir a voz de Tiago Lílian congelou pediu a Merlin e todos os Magos e Bruxos que fosse uma alucinação se virou e viu ele realmente estava ali.

-Lily?

Ela ainda o olhava sem falar nada _"porque você? Porque agora? Não estou preparada pra te ver, isso só pode ser castigo" _

-Lily por favor fala alguma coisa?

-Hã, a oi Tiago. – Lily falou saindo um pouco do transe.

-você esta bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-sim aconteceu uma coisa e não, não estou muito bem.

-algo que eu possa ajudar? Conta pra mim o que houve.

Lílian se imaginou dizendo a verdade _"descobri que estou apaixonada por você é por isso que não estou bem"_

-não posso Tiago.

-porque?

Os olhos de Lilia se encheram de lagrimas _"não posso te contar que apaixonei por você, simplesmente não posso"_ pensou a ruiva, Tiago vendo que Lílian havia começado a chorar chegou perto dela e a abraçou, os braços do maroto a envolveram de maneira forte e segura sem deixar de ser gentil, Lílian se sentiu muito bem ali, fechou o olhos e sentiu o perfume de Tiago e se deu conta que o cheiro dele a acalmava, percebeu também que o calor que emanava da pele dele tinha acabado com todo o frio que sentira ate agora a pouco e que a maneira com que ele a acariciava a fazia esquecer de tudo que havia de ruim, então afundou um pouco mais o rosto em seu peito e o abraçou mais forte, queria ficar ali pra sempre esquecer de tudo.

-calma seja o que for vai ficar tudo bem!

A voz dele apesar de doce a trousse para realidade, Lily respirou fundo para sentir um pouco mais seu cheiro e para tomar coragem também, depois se afastou de Tiago.

-falei algo errado?

-não Ti não falou, e só que tenho que ver minhas amigas agora.

-não vai me dizer o que te deixou assim, porque se foi algum idiota que te deixou assim ele vai se arrepender palavra de maroto.

Lily viu a expressão de Tiago mudar de confortadora para ameaçadora em um segundo

-a única responsável pelo meu estado sou eu mesma não vai fazer nada comigo ne? –Lily respondeu tentando esboçar um sorriso _"você tem uma boa participação, mas melhor não saber"._

-não com você nunca.

-então vou subir boa noite.

-boa noite.

Tiago se aproximou de Lily deu um beijo em sua testa e subiu, Lílian por sua vez correu para seu quarto e como previu suas amigas estavam la.

-meninas. - Lílian falou com lagrimas voltando aos seus olhos.

Todas olharam para Lily e vendo seu estado entenderam o que tinha ocorrido sem ser necessário que ela explicasse.

-vem cá vem. –Lene disse estendo o braços Lily correu e abraçou a amiga que estava sentada em uma das camas o abraço de Lene não era tão bom quanto o de Tiago mas também era bom e logo Dora e Alice se juntaram a elas na cama.

-então você finalmente percebeu? –Lene.

-ai Lene como isso foi acontecer comigo? –Lily disse chorando ainda mais.

-calma Lily, não é o fim do mundo. – Alice.

-não é o fim do mundo Alice eu estou apaixonada pelo Tiago. Lily.

-você sempre foi, só não aceitava.- Alice.

-não, não era não eu odiava ele. -Lily

-ta bom Lily pensa bem, o Tiago é único que te tira do serio, você fica dias de mal humor quando o vê com outra garota e claro persegue a coitada ate eles terminarem ai você milagrosamente esquece ela, você quase morre quando ele faz aquelas acrobacias loucas no quadribol e claro quando você esta longe dele não fica mais de cinco minutos sem falar dele mesmo que seja criticado. –Lene.

Lily parou pra pensar no que a amiga tinha lhe dito e se deu conta que o que ela dizia era verdade.

-eu sempre amei ele e por causa do meu orgulho idiota eu o perdi? –Lily.

-não sou o tipo de pessoa que gosta de dizer nos te avisamos, mas nos te avisamos. –Lene.

-eu só mesmo uma idiota eu quero morrer alguém me lança um avada por favor.

Lily chorava cada vez mais.

-Lily não chora, vai se acalma. –Alice.

-como me acalmar eu perdi ele perdi pra sempre. –Lily

-talvez não Lily, quem sabe se você conversar com ele...

Dora começou mas interrompida

-não, não por favor não quero que ele saiba, vocês tem que jurar que não contar a ele ou melhor não vão contar pra ninguém. –Lily.

-porque? –Dora.

- porque ele não me quer mais lembram. -Lily

- ele não disse que não te queria mais disse que tinha desistido é diferente. –Lene.

-pra mim não é. –Lily.

-mas é claro que é Lily, vai lá conversa com ele tenho certeza que ele ainda não te esqueceu. –Lene.

- não posso fazer isso vocês não vêem se eu for lá e dizer a ele que gosto dele ele vai dizer que esteve sempre certo que é irresistível, que garota nenhuma resiste ao charme de Tiago Potter e blábláblá, não quero escutar isso, se pelo menos ele viesse ate mim. –Lily

-se ele viesse ate você e você aceitasse ele diria o mesmo. –Alice.

-Mas pelo menos eu teria a certeza de que ele ainda me quer imagina só passar por essa humilhação e ainda ouvir ele dizer que não me quer que eu tive minha chance e perdi eu vou ficar sem ele e sem meu orgulho não posso definitivamente não posso.- Lily.

-e pra não correr o rico de escutar isso vai perder ele? Lily quem não arrisca não petisca, só vai ter a chance de ficar com ele se arriscar.-Lene

-não posso Lene será que não entendem não posso. –Lily disse fechando os olhos e afundando mais o rosto no ombro da amiga.

-não Lily eu não entendo, mas não vamos discutir ok? –Lene

Lily só balançou a cabeça em concordância não falou nada, não queria falar queria somente ficar recebendo o consolo e carinhos de suas amigas.

* * *

Tiago chegou ao quarto calado deitou em sua cama fechou o cortinado não conseguia parar de tentar adivinhar o que tinha acontecido com Lílian, tirou seus óculos e já ia se acomodar melhor cama, quando seu cortinado foi aberto.

-e ai descobriu o que havia de tão estranho no passeio da foguinho? -Sirius

-não ela não quis me contar. – Tiago.

-ela brigou com você? –Remo.

-não, só não quis me contar. –Tiago

-será que ela estava com alguém e ficou com medo de te falar e o acompanhante dela sofrer sei la algum acidente? –Sirius.

-não era isso por dois motivos óbvios o idiota. –Tiago.

-quais? –Sirius

-primeiro ela estava sozinha nos vimos no mapa e segundo dava pra ver que ela não estava em um encontro a não ser que tivesse sido muito ruim pois ela estava triste muito triste.

- ta vendo você nem nega. – Sirius.

-negar o que? – Tiago

-que mataria qualquer coitado que tentasse chegar perto dela. –Sirius

-não faria nada se ela estivesse em um encontro Almofainhas! Não dou mais a mínima para a vida amorosa dela. –Tiago

-você pode mentir pra ela, pra mim e pro resto do mundo se quiser só não pode mentir pra si mesmo Pontas. –Sirius

-nossa você tirou a noite pra me irritar é? –Tiago.

-é não tenho nada mais interessante para fazer. –Sirius

Tiago ia avançar em Sirius mas Remo não deixou.

-Pontas a Lílian não quis te contar o que aconteceu com ela? -Remo

-não.- Tiago.

- e ela disse porque? - Remo

-ela disse que não podia. - Tiago

-vai ver ela descobriu que te ama e não quis confessar. – Sirius disse rindo.

-Almofadinhas se não vai ajudar não atrapalhe por favor.-Tiago

-nada disso estou me divertindo a vera te atrapalhando.

Dessa vez Remo não conseguiu conter Tiago que pulou em cima de Sirius, vendo que a conversa tinha acabado ali Remo voltou para sua cama e foi ler a matéria que tinha perdido durante a lua cheia enquanto os dois amigos distribuíam socos um no outro.

* * *

_**F. Ismerim Snuffles F.: demorei??????????**_

_**Lina prongs: também acho mas a Lily é muito cabeça dura, o Sirius vai falar em breve e quanto ao Remo vai ter que esperar um pouquinho.**_


	13. Primeiro dia como apaixonada

dia como apaixonada

Lílian andava de um lado pro outro em seu quarto enquanto suas amigas a observavam.

-Lily anda vai temos que descer ou vamos perder o café. –Lene.

-não posso e se eu der de cara com ele o que vou dizer?- Lily.

-hum deixa eu ver quem sabe oi. –Lene

-não é tão fácil assim. –Lily.

-porque? –Lene

-porque? Horas porque eu gosto dele e se ele perceber. –Lily

-como ele vai perceber com apenas um oi? –Lene

-não sei. –Lily.

-ele não vai perceber Lily a não ser que você fale e acho que ate mesmo se falar e capaz dele não acreditar. –Alice

-como tem tanta certeza? –Lily

-porque o Ti as vezes em bem lerdinho e outra de tanto você falar que não o amava e jamais amaria ele acabou acreditando.

-O Tiago não é lerdo só é meio desligado as vezes. –Lily.

-já ta ate defendo ele Lily que fofo. –Dora.

-ta bom zoem, zoem bastante afinal eu mereço.- Lily.

-merece mesmo agora vamos. –Lene.

-ta só mais um detalhe, e se ele quiser saber porque eu estava chorando ontem. – Lily

-minta. – Alice.

-não gosto de mentiras sabem disso. –Lily

-ótimo então conte a verdade. –Alice

-pensando bem uma mentirinha aqui e ali não faz mal a ninguém ne? –Lily

Todas riram inclusive Lily.

-o que posso dizer.

-sei la, diga que brigou de novo com sua irmã. –Lene.

-boa é isso que vou dizer. – Lily.

-então vamos! –Dora

As três se dirigiam as escadas mas Lily continuava parada olhando pra porta com medo.

-Lily o que foi agora, eu to com fome. –Lene.

-nossa Lene como você ta insensível ultimamente só estava me preparando mentalmente. –Lily.

Lene bufou voltou ate onde Lílian estava e saiu arrastando Lily escada a baixo

-Lene olha a agressividade, da pra me soltar por favor ta me machucando. –Lily

-vou te soltar mas não vai fugir hein.

Lene soltou Lily e todas seguiram para o grande salão, mas o café já tinha acabado.

-obrigado Lily por sua culpa perdemos o café. –Lene

-não exatamente.

Elas se virara e deram de cara com Tiago com alguns bolinhos e um copo de suco na mão.

-Ti sem querer ser ingrata mas isso não pra todas nos. –Dora.

-não ofende Dora, mesmo porque isso e só pra Lily.

Lílian corou intensamente quando Tiago veio em sua direção e entregou os quitutes.

-muito bom e nos ficamos com fome. –Lene

-claro que não. –Remo falou e entregou um pacotinho a Dora, Frank e Sirius também traziam pães e suco nas mãos e os entregaram a Alice e Lene respectivamente.

-há obrigado Remo você é muito gentil. – Dora agradeceu e Remo sorriu.

–obrigado meu amor você é o namorado mais lindo e mais atencioso do mundo. - Alice abraçou e beijou Frank

-obrigada Tiago não precisava ter se incomodado. –Lily

-não foi incomodo nenhum, vamos pra aula. –Tiago

Todos já tinham virado pra ir pra aula quando Sirius segurou o braço de Marlene.

-ei não vai agradecer não?

-a sim desculpe, obrigada Tiago.

Tiago se surpreendeu ao ouvir seu nome e não o de Sirius já ia perguntar o porque do agradecimento, mas viu a cara de raiva de Sirius começou a rir e resolveu entrar no jogo da amiga mesmo sem saber porque – de nada Lene foi um prazer.

-porque esta agradecendo ao Pontas? Eu que trouxe seu café se não se lembra.

-me lembro perfeitamente, mas sou capaz de apostar que idéia de separar o café pra gente foi dele e de você trazer algo pra mim também.

-e se foi o que isso tem haver.

-tem haver que pra mim o que o que vale é a intenção e a intenção partiu do Ti não de você.

-então se depender de mim morrera de fome da próxima vez.

-sei que o Ti e os meninos não vão deixar isso acontecer ne Ti?

A essa altura todos já estavam rindo da cena que os dois tinham armado.

-jamais Lene querida. –Tiago disse com aquele seu sorriso galanteador.

Lene sorriu de volta e começou a caminhar em direção as sala de aula e todos a seguiram aos poucos começaram a conversar de novo menos Sirius e Lílian que andavam calados.

Sirius "que garota ingrata custava agradecer, poxa tudo bem que a idéia foi realmente do Pontas mas eu que separei a porcaria do pão integral que ela gosta e passei a maldita da geléia preferida dela e lembrei que ela não toma café por isso o suco, mas ela agradece por isso é claro que não"

Lílian "por que o Tiago tem ficar lançando esse sorriso pra todo rabo de saia que passa perto dele ele devia ser proibido de sorrir assim pra qualquer uma mas pera ai a Lene não é qualquer uma mesmo assim não gosto quando ele sorri assim pra ela mesmo que de brincadeira me incomoda...."

-Posso saber por que tão calados? –Remo.

-so pensando. –Lily.

-não é da sua conta. –Sirius.

-ui o au-au ta nervosinho. –Remo

-va se catar vai. –Sirius

-Almofadinhas olha os modos se não serei obrigado a te colocar uma focinheira.

Remo ria enquanto Sirius ficava cada vez mais nervoso.

-não entendi a brincadeira porque por o Sirius em uma focinheira? –Dora

Remo parou de rir na hora.

-sabe como é ne Dora, todos na escola não dizem que o Almofadinhas é um cachorro então. –Tiago.

-é so por isso? –Lily

-e por que outro motivo? –Remo.

-não sei mas ainda vou descobrir ou meu nome não é Lily Evans. –Lily.

-tecnicamente Lily seu nome realmente não é Lily e Lílian Evans. –Tiago

-engraçadinho você. –Lily

-você acha? –Tiago falou piscando os olhos.

Todos riram e seguiram pra sala sentando com suas duplas pré defindas, assim que aula começou Tiago entregou um pergaminho a Lílian

-vejo que esta melhor.

Sim obrigada

O que houve voce parecia triste

**Se preocupando comigo Potter?**

Sempre Lily, sempre

Lily corou fortemente

**Bobo**

Um bobo que se preocupa com você, vai me dizer o aconteceu ou não?

**Sim**

Então Diga

**Não posso dizer o professor vai ouvir posso escrever se quiser.**

Depois o engraçadinho sou eu

**Quer saber ou não?**

Claro que quero diga ou melhor escreva.

**Tantararam**

Acho que você esta tentando me enrolar

**Não estou apenas gosto de suspense**

Ótimo vou guardar essa informação pra quando EU for te dizer algo.

**Isso é uma ameaça?**

Sim, e sabe que vou cumpri-la se o quero saber não estiver escrito na próxima linha.

**Ui que medo... ok estava triste porque briguei com a minha irmã.**

Hum briga de família posso saber porque brigaram?

Lily travou ao ver a pergunta não tinha formulado uma historia pra contar optou por narrar a ultima briga com a irmã, contou a briga devido o casamento da mesma, depois de descrever todo o arranca rabo devido ao garoto que Lily se recusava terminantemente a ter como par na cerimônia Tiago estava morrendo de rir.

**Do que tanto ri posso saber???**

É que nunca imaginei você brigando assim com alguém que não fosse eu

Lily riu e empurrou o maroto

**Minha mãe disse que eu conseguir arranjar alguém ate la posso entrar com ela, mas se eu não conseguir terei que sucumbi as escolhas da Petúnia**

Então esta resolvido eu entro com você

**Sério???**

Só se você quiser é claro

**É claro que quero nossa vai ser o máximo quando ela vir você**

Porque?

**Horas porque o noivo dela mais parece um porco e você... **

Lily olhou o que tinha escrito e logo se arrependeu, Tiago olhou por cima do ombro da ruiva "o que será que tem eu?? Será que vem um elogio por ai, não, não posso acreditar Lílian Evans me elogiando será??" Tiago resolveu perguntar

E eu?

"droga essa sou eu dando ma nota o que eu faço agora minto ou falo a verdade, a verdade seria muito humilhante não posso, vou ficar com meio termo" Lílian.

**E você é melhor que ele, só isso.**

"bom não menti ele realmente é melhor que o Valter, só coloquei não a intensidade correta afinal Tiago era incomparavelmente melhor que ele, ai Merlin vai ser muito legal a Petúnia vai dar um ataque quando vê-lo afinal o Ti é lindo, inteligente, bem humorado, sarado, ou seja, tudo que o noivo dela não é" Lílian.

Isso foi um elogio???

**Talvez**

Como assim talvez

O sinal tocou e todos começaram a se levantar Lílian aproveitou o momento e se levantou também, saiu rápido da sala tinham aquele tempo vago então passou pelas meninas e pediu que a seguissem e correu para o banheiro feminino la Tiago não poderia segui-las, Tiago por sua vez ficou sentado em sua cadeira por mais um tempo e decidiu que não ia insistir muito em saber se Lily havia o elogiado o não.

"é ate melhor eu não saber, afinal tenho que tirar ela do meu coração e descobrir que ela vê alguma qualidade em mim não ajudar muito pelo contrario ia dificultar mais o que já esta quase impossível"

Lily passou o resto do dia evitando os marotos, Tiago também não esforço nenhum para ficar perto dela, pois sabia que se conversassem sua curiosidade o venceria e ele voltaria atrás em sua decisão.

Quando as meninas chegaram ao salão comunal os meninos já tinham desaparecido elas sabiam porque afinal era lua cheia, foram ate as poltronas perto da lareira e se sentaram por la pra conversar um pouco, mas assim que sentaram perceberam uma aglomeração perto do quadro de avisos.

-o que é aquilo? –Dora

-não sei, vamos descobrir. –Lene.

Elas se levantaram e foram ate o quadro e viram que havia sido pregado um novo aviso e descobriram o porque do alvoroço no papel estava escrito.

_**Caros Alunos,**_

_**A próxima visita a Hogsmeade esta marcada para o dia 13/11/1977, **_

_**lembramos que só os alunos do terceiro ano e com autorização dos pais ou responsáveis podem ir ao** **vilarejo.**_

**

* * *

**

**_Lina prongs: você tem razão ele ainda não esqueceu ela_**

**_F. Ismerim Snuffles F.: concordo ela é muito teimosa e vai sofrer um pouco por isso, você tinha pedido Hogsmeade ai esta._**

**_Bom espero que gostem ate mais..._**


	14. Planos Mirabolantes

14. Planos Mirabolantes

No dia seguinte o passeio a Hogsmeade já era assunto principal nos dormitórios pelo menos nos femininos, todas as meninas já estavam ouriçadas tentando imaginar se alguém as convidaria o que vestiriam caso isso acontece, Lily normalmente não entrava nesse tipo de desespero, contudo dessa vez ela era uma das mais nervosas.

-Lene o que eu faço se ele me convidar???

Lily andava de um lado pro outro em seu dormitório

-Lily amiga sinceramente acho que isso não vai acontecer. –Lene

-Porque? –Lily

-Lil, ele desistiu de você lembra? –Lene

-a... é... talvez você esteja certa.

Lily se sentou em sua cama com os olhos cheio de lagrimas.

-lil, se acalma, eu posso estar errada. –Lene

-obrigada por tentar me animar. –Lily falou se levantando e se recompondo –agora vamos senão perderemos as aulas.

-não vamos esperar as meninas?

-elas já desceram.

Lene também se levantou e as duas rumaram para o salão, quando chegaram se postaram perto dos marotos e de suas amigas que já estavam la, Lily reparou em punhado de pedaços de pergaminho nas mãos de Tiago e Sirius, Remo também tinha vários não quanto os amigos.

-O que é isso? –Lily

-nada! –Tiago.

-como nada se eu estou vendo, vamos me diga o que é? –Lily

-são convites e ai Pontas quantos recebeu? –Sirius.

-não sei não contei. –Tiago

-eu já recebi 29 esta ate bom não acha ainda e de manha afinal. –Sirius falou e Tiago sorriu vitorioso.

-Porque esta rindo Tiago. –Lily.

Antes de Tiago formular uma desculpa Remo falou.

-Porque apesar de tentar ser maduro e não competir com o Almofadinhas é claro que ele contou quantas garotas fizeram o convite e pelo que vejo ele foi convidado por mais garotas não é Pontas.

-Acho que a pergunta tinha sido dirigida a mim. –Tiago

-estou certo ou errado? –Remo.

-idiota. –Tiago falou com raiva.

-então nos diga Ti quantas garotas já lhe fizeram o convite? –Lene.

-38 ! – Tiago falou porem, mas um pedaço de pergaminho foi deixado em sua frente e ele adicionou. – 39 agora.

-é Sirius querido, parece que você esta perdendo o charme. –Lene debochada.

-isso é só porque o Pontas é novidade e você quantos recebeu Lene? -Sirius

-35 e você Aluado? –Lene.

-creio que 31 ate agora. –Remo.

Lily estava boquiaberta como esses garotos poderiam receber tantos convites.

-e ai Sirius o Remi é novidade também? –Lene.

-não pode ser ate o Aluado me passando tem alguma coisa errada. -Sirius

Todos riram do desespero de Sirius.

-o que acontece Almofadinhas é que ta rolando pelo colégio um boato que você esta apaixonado, talvez as garotas achem que vai convidar a garota por quem supostamente esta apaixonado.

-o que? isso é um absurdo ninguém acreditaria nisso todos sabem que Sirius Black não se apaixona. - Sirius irritado

-Sirius estão dizendo que você esta gostando de uma grifinória, olhe em seus convites todas que eles são de meninas da nossa casa não são?-Remo.

Sirius olhou e percebeu que a maioria massacrante era de meninas da Grifinória.

-não são não! –Sirius

-e quantas tem outras casas?- Tiago

-varias!! –Sirius

-deixa agente ver então! –Tiago.

-não. –Sirius.

-se você admitir Almofadinhas fica mais fácil da gente te ajudar a desmentir esse boato. –Remo.

-ok, ok, foram só duas de outra casa e ainda por cima afirmam que vão me fazer esquecer essa menina de quem supostamente estou gostando, só tem uma coisa que eu não entendo. -Sirius.

-só uma ? ual ta ficando esperto hein Almofadinhas...-Remo tomou um soco e prosseguiu – ai isso doeu, diga o que quer saber.

-quem espalhou essa calunia?-Sirius.

-não sei talvez uma ex enfurecida.-Remo.

-ou amigos trairas. –Sirius.

-se esta falando da gente Almofadinhas, porque faríamos isso?será que temos algum motivo? –Remo debochado.

-na...não é claro que não.-Sirius.

-bom já que o assunto esta encerrado vamos pra aula? –Remo.

Todos se levantaram e foram pra sala de aula

"meu Merlin e se Lene descobri que é ela, droga não estou preparado pra isso" -Sirius

"sera que o Sirius finalmente se apaixonou por alguém ele ficou bem nervoso pra ser só um boato tenho que descobrir" Lene.

-Lily! –Lene

Lilian estava absorta em seus pensamentos "garotas não deviam convidar e sim aguardar o convite, pêra ai eu ainda não recebi nenhum convite será que sou tão feia assim"

-Lily ! – agora Lene gritou.

-oi. –Lily

-esqueci uma coisa volta comigo para eu pegar? –Lene.

-claro – "ótimo precisamos mesmo conversar" Lily completou em pensamento

As duas deram as costas pros meninos e voltaram em direção ao salão comunal, mas pararam no meio do caminho.

-Lily você que o Sirius pode mesmo estar apaixonado? –Lene falou mas novamente Lily estava aérea.

-Lily! –Lene falou indignada.

-Lene porque só eu não recebi nenhum convite? –Lily

-como assim? –Lene

-horas Lene ninguém me chamou pra a Hogsmeade ainda. –Lily

-a esqueci de te falar, hoje quando acordei tinham alguns convites pra você também abri e como sabia que não ia aceitar mesmo joguei fora. –Lene.

-Lene abrir correspondência alheia é crime. –Lily

-só se for para os trouxas, no mundo bruxo não tem nada disso! –Lene.

-pois devia ter! –Lily queria saber quantos convites tinha recebido mas não queria perguntar.

-como sei que quer saber quantos recebeu mas não quer perguntar foram 20 ta, contudo ninguém interessante. –Lene

-como que nenhum me interessaria hein? –Lily

-simples nenhum veio do Ti! –Lene

Lily ia retrucar mas Lene foi mais rápida.

-você ai não me respondeu, será que o Sirius esta apaixonado mesmo? –Lene

-acho que sim, - Lily sabia que Sirius estava apaixonado contudo sabia também que se dissesse tudo que acreditava Lene não ia acreditar então resolveu ir aos poucos. –ele esta diferente nos últimos dias.

-tenho que descobrir quem é. –Lene

-pra que? –Lily divertida.

-pra... –Lene

-pra ver o que ela tem que você não tem? –Lily rindo

-sim –Lene baixando a cabeça.

-amiga acho que ta um pouco na cara quem pode ser mas não vou dizer nada terá que descobrir sozinha – Lily falou e ao ver a amiga encher os pulmões pra falar - e sem mas Lily agora vamos pra aula.

-ta bom sua ma. –Lene

* * *

A Semana passou Lily recebeu vários convites, contudo não estava feliz pelo contrario estava muito triste pois mesmo que metade da escola já tivesse a convidado faltava o único que lhe interessava , e só restava um dia para o passeio, era sábado e Lily estava deitada em sua cama.

-Lily vamos levanta dessa cama. –Lene

-não to afim. –Lily.

-ele não te convido ne? –Lene.

-não! –Lily

-quem diria Lilian Evans triste porque Tiago Potter não a convidou pra sair –Lene rindo.

-não tem graça! –Lily

-ok. Desculpe, mas Lily se quer tanto ir com ele por que não o convida você mesma? –Lene.

-e dar essa bandeira toda, não posso! –Lily

-não precisa dizer que quer ir com ele por que o ama, diga que não tem par e que ir como amiga. –Lene.

-será?

-claro vamos todos estão La em baixo vou te ajudar. –Lene

Lily se levantou e as duas rumaram para onde seus amigos estavam e se sentaram junto a eles

- e ai galera com quem vão a Hogsmeade? –Lene

-Alice é claro. –Frank.

-não preciso responder. –Alice.

-ainda não sei. –Remo.

-vou com o Luiz . –Dora

Remo tentou disfarçar a cara de ciúme mas falhou miseravelmente.

-não sei acho que vou sozinho memo. –Tiago

O coração de Lilian se encheu de alegria ele não tinha então ainda havia uma chance de irem juntos decidiu então seguir o conselho de Lene e convidá-lo.

-ainda não me decidi com vou e você Lene já tem acompanhante? –Sirius.

-também não me decidi ainda mas acho que vou com o Amus. –lene.

Agora eram dois enciumados na sala Sirius e Remo, Lily riu ao perceber a reação dos amigos porem tinha que se concentrar em outra pessoa Tiago.

-Ti... –Lily

-Tiago posso falar com você.

Uma voz veio de fora do grupo quando Lily olhou para trás reconheceu Dorcas.

-claro. – Tiago disse e se levantou.

Lily observava a conversa dos dois e sabia que Dorcas gostava de Tiago gostava, gostava mesmo varias vezes ela já tinha ido conversar com Lily a respeito dele pedir para que desse um chance a ele ou para ao menos conversar com ele ficar amiga.

"se ela soubesse como estava certa" Lily

-bom eu Tiago eu queria saber se... se já tem acompanhante para o passeio amanha? –Dorcas

"não ela não pode estar fazendo isso não agora"Lily

-não ainda não! –Tiago

-bem será que, bem iria comigo? Não precisa ser exatamente um encontro podemos ir como amigos conversar sobre quadribol... –Dorcas não parava de falar estava visivelmente nervosa e Tiago resolveu interrompe-la

-não precisa dar explicações Dorcas, será um prazer ir com você. –Tiago

"nãããããõooooooooo ele não pode ter aceitado ir com essa sem graça idiota" Lily nunca tinha tido nada contra Dorcas, mas derrepente um ódio instantâneo e enorme apareceu em seu peito que poderia matá-la ali mesmo e ainda sorrir "quem ela pensa que é pra convidar o Tiago, ela não é boa o suficiente pra ele, ta bom ela é alta loira tem olhos azuis é boa aluna mas e daí ainda não acho que ela o mereça"

Tiago voltou e se sentou novamente.

-correção Lene, vou com a Dorcas? –Tiago.

-porque vai com ela? –Liliy

-porque ela é legal, gosto dela. –Tiago.

-como assim gosta esta afim da Dorcas? –Lily

"o que ta acontecendo com ela? Isso ta ate parecendo uma crise de..."Tiago olhava pra Lily se entender

-esta com ciúme Pimentinha?- Sirius.

Lily percebeu a bandeira que estava dando e resolveu desfarçar.

-não só estava curiosa, mas deixa pra la meninas tenho que pegar um livro na biblioteca vocês vem comigo? –Lily

-hã, a claro, vamos. –Lene.

As meninas saíram da roda e foram em direção ao retrato da mulher gorda assim que saíram Sirius voltou a falar.

-nossa essa de esqueci uma coisa e quero pegar algo é tão velha que ninguém mais acredita porque não fala logo quero conversar a sos vamos sair daqui. –Sirius.

-talvez ela realmente esteja querendo um livro. –Remo.

-ta bom me engana que gosto. –Sirius.

* * *

Chegando na biblioteca Lily seguiu para um corredor no fundo da biblioteca onde os livros eram bem empoeirados.

-nossa parece que ninguém vem aqui a anos. –Alice.

-não mesmo, por isso estamos aqui, não quero que ninguém nos ouça.

-ta bom então fala. –Lene

-preciso saber o que vai acontecer amanha no encontro do Tiago. –Lily

-isso é fácil é só perguntar a ele quando ele chegar. –Dora.

-não Dora isso não é o bastante eu preciso ver o que vai acontecer. –Lily

-você vai com ele no passeio? –Dora.

-é claro que não, eu vou segui-los. –Lily.

-e podemos saber como vai fazer isso? –Lene.

-eu tenho um plano mas vou precisar da ajuda de vocês. –Lily.

* * *

**_F. Ismerim Snuffles F. : elas são mesmo! a se ganhar na mega sena divide o premio comigo ta._**

**_Lizammedeiros: fico feliz que esteja gostando._**

**_Lina prongs: como viu nem um nem outro mas acho que vai ser divertido._**

**_Bia (): desisiti não é só que a minha prima tava aqui e tive que dar atenção a ela._**

**_Mel Vailant (): obrigada._**

**_Bom mais um cap ai o prox eu posto na sexta se tudo der certo. _**


	15. Perseguições em Hogsmeade

15. Perseguições em Hogsmeade 

Tudo já estava acertado entre Lily e as meninas e domingo de manha começariam a colocar o plano em pratica.

Assim que acordou Lily tomou a poção de desilusão que havia preparado as pressas no dia anterior rezando para que funcionasse ela sabia que existia um feitiço muito mais eficaz mas como feitiços não era bem seu forte e sim poções devido a pressa optou pela bebida, o plano era simples a parte de Lily era beber a poção e seguir Tiago e a das suas amigas mentir dizendo que ela não iria ao passeio por estar doente, Lily sentou em sua cama para aguardar a poção fazer efeito sentiu um calor descendo da ponta de sua cabeça ate seus pés levantou e se olhou no espelho mas parecia não ter nada ali "consegui , pelo menos a primeira parte do plano deu certo" Lily se dirigiu ate a cama de Lene.

-Lene, Lene acorda! –Lily sacundindo a amiga.

-o que foi Lily quem morreu.! –Lene sonolenta.

-olha só consegui estou invisível. -Lily

-nossa que legal, agora posso voltar a dormir? –Lene sarcástica.

-ok, pode dormir, pensei que queria se arrumar e fazer o Sirius se arrepender de ir com outra, mas claro você pode acordar em cima dar hora e ir ate assim do jeito que esta se quiser eu não me importo. –Lily no mesmo tom da amiga.

Lene que ate agora conversava deitada e de olhos fechados deu um salto da cama com os olhos arregalados fazendo Lily rir.

-é mesmo tenho que me arrumar, por Merlin o que vou vestir. –Lene gritou acordando suas amigas.

-o que esta acontecendo? – Alice.

-Lice não sei o que vestir hoje, preciso achar alguma coisa urgente! –Lene.

-Lene agente não tinha decido o que vestir ontem? –Dora.

-tinha? –Lene

Nesse momento Lily quase estava tendo um colapso de tanto rir.

-sim, você ia com aquela tomara que caia azul e sua saia jeans. –Dora.

Lily também já sabia que a amiga já tinha escolhido o que vestir, mas sabia também que quase ninguém raciona bem ao acordar, resolveu brincar um pouco com a amiga.

-a é mesmo ne gente... –Lene deu um sorrisinho sem graça – foi mal ai.

Foi só ai que Lene parou para prestar atenção nas gargalhadas que vinham do nada e percebeu que Lily havia lhe pregado uma peça.

-muito engraçado Lily. –Lene

-você também achou? –Lily falou entre os risos.

-não, não achei o que eu realmente acho é que você esta andando demais com os marotos. -Lene

-porque? –Lily

-aposto que foi de um deles que você tirou essa idéia. –Lene.

-na verdade Lene eu tirei essa idéia de você, se não se lembra já fez coisas bem parecidas comigo, Dora e Lice.-Lily.

-não é verdade. –Lene.

-é sim! –Dora e Alice.

-calem a boca vocês não estão na conversa. –Lene.

Lene estava nervosa e as outras três riam muito da situação.

-lembra como você me fez descer ate o salão comunal de pijamas dizendo que o Ti tinha noivado com uma sonserina e que ela estava grávida, foi o maior mico da minha vida.-Lily.

Lene lembrou da amiga olhando pra Tiago e perguntando se era verdade com lagrimas nos olhos e começou a rir.

-agora você ri ne? Lily

-mas essa não valeu eu só tava tentando te mostrar que você gostava do Ti. –Lene tentou se defender mas todas sabia que intenção dela naquele dia era so gozar com a cara de Lily.

-e quando você acordou a Dora dizendo que o Remo havia sido expulso ou quando você acordou a Lice falando que o Frank estava com outra hein.

- ok, ok você venceu eu já fiz algumas brincadeirinhas assim com vocês. –Lene

-assim não! Bem piores eu que peguei leve com você. –Lily

-bem mas agora que acordamos, vamos nos arrumar? – Lene.

* * *

Mais tarde no dormitório masculino do sétimo ano.

-vamos Sirius você parece uma garota depois o veado sou eu. –Tiago.

-ai calma, não sei pra tanta pressa pra ficar la em baixo esperando as meninas. - Sirius.

-como você não vai com a Lene pensei que iria ver se ela esta bonita antes de irmos, falando em acompanhantes com quem vai? –Tiago.

A primeira resposta Sirius foi apenas em sua cabeça "A Lene sempre esta bonita e é obvio que quero vê-la antes de ir" contudo resolveu editar ao pronunciar as palavras

-vou só com os marotos dessa vez nada de meninas dessa vez e bem já estou pronto vamos? –Sirius.

Tiago riu e resolveu não discutir quando chegaram ao salão as meninas também estavam descendo Lene estava com os cabelos soltos lisos com cachos nas pontas e com a saia e a blusa que já havia escolhido, Dora estava de short e uma camisa baby look rosa seus cabelos estavam parcialmente soltos Lily estava de calça e camiseta não tinha se arrumado muito afinal ninguém poderia vê-la.

Sirius e Remo estavam literalmente babando nas meninas Tiago estava preocupado com a falta de uma certa ruiva mas não pode resistir.

-fechem a boca. –Tiago sussurrou se lembrando do dia em que Lily e Dora se produziram e começou a rir.

-nossa como estão lindas meninas, contudo vejo que o grupo não esta completo onde estão Lily e Alice? –Tiago.

O coração de Lily se encheu de alegria afinal ele sentiu sua falta.

-obrigada Tiago, e quanto as meninas Alice já desceu e Lily não vai ao passeio parece que não esta se sentindo muito bem. –Lene.

-a Lily esta doente? Então não seria melhor ficar alguém aqui com ela ou leva-la a ala hospitalar? –Tiago.

Agora Lily estava quase dando pulinhos de felicidade.

-não acho que seja necessário Ti e so mal estar passageiro coisa de mulher. –Lene.

-se você diz vamos então?- Tiago.

-não vai esperar sua acompanhante? –Lene.

-ou é mesmo foram tantas vezes que fui sozinho que ate me esqueci que dessa vez tenho par. –Tiago.

-então já vamos, tchau. –Lene

As garotas se dirigiam ao quadro quando Remo interrompeu Dora.

-permiti que eu te acompanhe ate seu par? –Remo oferecendo o braço.

-hã claro. –Dora entrelaçando seu braço ao dele "porque ele faz isso comigo não da entender, juro que não da" –Dora.

Sirius olhou para Lene e que saiu em disparada para a porta "melhor não ficar tão próxima do Sirius não é uma boa idéia" –Lene.

Remo caminhava de braços dados com Dora ate seu par "como queria não te entregar a ele, como eu queria que ficasse comigo se eu pudesse ao menos lutar por seu amor, mas não posso".

-Dora, que bom você chegou! Pode... –Luiz começou a falar mas quando viu por quem Dora estava sendo conduzida mudou o rumo da conversa. – algum problema?

-não Luiz nenhum o Remo so quis me fazer companhia ate você, pra eu não vir sozinha, por falar nisso obrigado Remo bom passeio. –Dora.

Remo saiu de seus pensamentos e viu que Luiz já estava diante deles e não estava com cara de muitos amigos, escutou vagamente Dora lhe agradecer mas estava mais preocupado em devolver os olhares hostis talvez ate com mais intensidade.

-Remo esta me ouvindo?- Dora.

-a claro Dora me desculpe, bom passeio. –Remo soltando-a.

-pra você também Remo ate mais. –Dora.

Luiz passou seus braços ao redor de Dora e a conduziu para longe de Remo e ele ficou la vendo a garota que amava se afastar com outro ao seu lado e usando ate o ultimo fio de seu auto controle para não ir ate la e pedi-la pra não ir, virou as costas pra onde Dora tinha ido e voltou em direção ao salão comunal "preciso pegar uma coisa com o Pontas".

* * *

No salão comunal Tiago estava sentado em uma poltrona esperando Dorcas, sem saber que estava acompanhado escorou sua cabeça em uma das almofadas fechou os olhos e começou a cantar.

-_Pela janela do meu quarto vejo a chuva_

_Penso em você e no meu amor que nunca muda_

_Espero o dia inteiro e você não vem_

_Amor igual ao meu não vai ter de ninguém..._

Lily que também estava no salão comunal mesmo que ele não soubesse, se aproximou de Tiago para poder ver e ouvir mais de perto.

_...__E nas esquinas escuras de qualquer lugar_

_Já não sei mais aonde procurar_

_Pra te dizer as coisas que eu sempre quis_

_Te roubar pra mim e te fazer feliz..._

"como ele pode saber musicas trouxas" lily pensou e sem perceber se aproximava cada vez mais do garoto.

_Não sabe o que é ter que esquecer_

_Cada minuto, cada instante que passei com você_

_Pra que dizer que não é feliz_

_E esconder da sua vida o que você sempre quis_

"Merlin como a voz dele é linda e ele assim de olhos fechados parece tao inocente, ele fica muito mais bonito assim..." os pensamentos de Lily fluiam.

_E se um dia eu vou reencontrar_

_Se encontro aqui_

_Eu vou ter que ir buscar_

_Esse amor que nunca vem_

_Se não você não quero mais ninguém _

Lily ja havia esquecido que estava ali escondida, se aproximou mais ainda de Tiago e levantou a mao para acaricia-lo, os dedos dela estavam quase encostando na pele dele ele simplesmente parou de cantar e sorriu e quando Lily ia encostar no garoto, um barulho de alguem entrando pelo buraco do retrato a despertou e ela se afastou rapidamente para um canto vazio da sala.

-Pontas preciso de sua capa emprestada? –Remo.

Tiago abriu os olhos e olhou por todo o salão comunal.

-Pontas esta tudo bem, você me ouviu preciso da sua capa? –Remo ancioso

Lily nao entedia nada porque essa tal capa era tao importante para Remo e porque Tiago olhou por todo o salão "sera que ele me descobriu".

-esta tudo bem Aluado pode pegar esta la no meu malão. –Tiago continuava olhando para todo salão.

-tem certeza que esta tudo bem Pontas? –Remo.

-sim, acho que estava delirando, pensei que tinha alguem aqui comigo antes de você chegar. –Tiago.

-talvez você tenha pegado no sono e sonhado. –Remo.

-é provavelmente foi o que aconteceu...-Tiago soltou um suspiro triste, mas logo se recuperou.

- a Aluado agora que ja acordei de meus sonhos para quer minha capa?

-bem para....- Remo.

"como Tiago percebeu que eu estava perto dele se estava de olhos fechados e eu estou invisivel sera que é meu perfume, a depois eu peso nisso finalmente vou descobrir o que a de tao especial nessa capa"

-olha so quem chegou,ola Dorcas bom dia. –Remo

A raiva que Lily sentia de Dorcas crescia cada vez mais "droga ela sempre estraga tudo" Lily pensou.

Tiago olhou para Remo que sorria aliviado por ter conseguido fugir da conversa, depois olhou pra Dorcas a menina estava com um vestido rosa claro um pouco acima do joelho e seus cabelos estavam soltos.

-ola Dorcas, nossa você esta linda. –Tiago

Lily sentiu o ciume quase transbordar, tentou achar defeitos para colocar na loira a sua frente, mas teve que adimitir que a garota estava bonita.

Dorcas sorriu meio sem jeito.

-obrigada Tiago, podemos ir? –Dorcas.

-claro vamos... –Tiago falou oferecendo o braço a ela e acrescentou – e Aluado não pense que escapou quero a resposta quando chegarmos ok?

-ta certo Pontas.-Remo murchou o sorriso.

Assim que Tiago, Dorcas e a Lily invisivel sairam do sala Remo correu ate o quarto pegou a capa e saiu em direção a Hogsmeade ele sabia que não era certo ficar espionando as pessoas, mas ele tinha que ver se Dora ficaria bem se ela estava feliz, perto da saída encontrou Sirius e Pedro conversando tinha ate se esquecido que tinha combinado de ir com seus amigos.

-nossa Aluado ate que enfim, parou pra dar uns pegas na Dorinha? –Sirius.

-nao fale asneiras é claro que não tive que voltar ao dormitorio pra pegar uma coisa por falar nisso nao vou poder ficar com vocês no vilarejo. –Remo.

-porque? –Pedro.

-tenho algo pra fazer. –Remo.

-um que misterio. –Sirius rindo.

-conto pra vocês mais tarde, quando o Pontas estiver junto. –Remo.

-porque nao agora? –Sirius.

-porque nao estou disposto a aguentar a zoação duas vezes. –Remo.

-hum o que sera que nosso lobinho esta aprontando fiquei curioso. –Sirius.

-cale a boca Alomofadinhas e entre nessa caruagem. –Remo.

Sirius riu Pedro ficou umpouco amendrotado de ver a cara de bravo de Remo e os três entraram na caruagem e seguiram ao tão famoso povoado

* * *

Lily seguiu Tiago e Dorcas ate os jardins os dois não conversavam nada interessante falavam de quadribol somente jogando conversa fora.

- é realmente nossa equipe esta o máximo esse ano todos os jogadores são ótimos. –Tiago.

-também acho, estou confiante esse ano a taça é nossa. –Dorcas.

-assim como no ano passado e no anterior e em todos desde meu segundo ano. –Tiago.

-porque será? –Dorcas rindo.

-por que uns caras que arrasam entraram no time uns como eles se chamam mesmo a é marotos conhece? –Tiago fingindo de bobo.

-acho que já ouvi falar – entrando no jogo.

-você tem que conhecer o que se chama Pontas alem de lindo, inteligente e esperto ele é um ótimo apanhador. –Tiago que agora também ria.

Lily ouvia a conversa e pela primeira vez em sua vida viu Tiago se gabar de algo e não ficou irritada prestou atenção e viu que era ate engraçado assim como quando Sirius o fazia.

-pena que ele não é nada modesto! –Dorcas.

-fazer o que? ninguém é perfeito! –Tiago.

Os dois riram mais agora e pararam de andar.

Lily viu uma fila de carruagens e ficou petrificada por uns instantes não tinha pensado em como iria entrar na carruagem sem ser percebida, Tiago já estava segurando a porta que era muito pequena e se Lily tentasse entrar ele iria perceber tinha que tira-lo dali, pensou um pouco e resolveu improvisar,

-bem senhorita posso te ajudar a subir na carruagem? –Tiago estendendo a mão.

Dorcas sorriu e como estava um pouco longe Tiago pois tinha parado quando ele foi abrir a porta foi em direção ao garoto, Lily correu e colocou o pé na frente da garota que caiu no chão.

-ai, droga acho que ralei o joelho! –Dorcas

Tiago abandonou a porta aberta e foi ajudar sua acompanhante a se levantar, Lily se surpreendeu ao sentir vontade de rir da peça que tinha pregado aproveitou a deixa para entrar na carruagem preferiu sentar no chão em um cantinho perto da janela pois não onde eles se sentariam, olhou pra fora e viu que Tiago estava com os braços em torno da cintura de Dorcas, toda a vontade rir de Lily foi embora afinal ela tinha conseguido entrar na carruagem e Dorcas caindo tinha sido engraçado, mas o tombo também a ajudou a se aproximar de Tiago e isso não tinha graça, eles entraram na carruagem e se sentaram e a carruagem começou a andar.

* * *

Quando os marotos chegaram a Hogsmeade Remo se separou de Sirius e Pedro sem dizer nada e os dois que sobraram resolveram andar pelo vilarejo.

-Almofadinhas que irmos ate a Dedos de Mel?-Pedro.

-nossa Rabicho, será que so pensa em comer. –Sirius.

-como não temos nenhum lugar definido pra ir pensei que podíamos comprar uns doces, mas se quiser tudo bem. –Pedro.

-é realmente não temos ta bom vamos a loja de doces e depois vamos a Zonko's ok? –Sirius.

Os amigos seguiram ate a loja de doces Pedro parecia que tinha encontrado o céu já Sirius não via tanta graça contudo aproveitou para pegar alguns chocolates afinal não era de ferro, quando chegou a sessão dos seus chocolates preferidos, viu Lene com sua barra preferida na mão, seria uma cena perfeita se não fosse o garoto ao lado dela.

-qual você vai levar? –o garoto

-esse aqui, gosto mais dos brancos, este é o meu preferido. -Lene

Sirius percebeu que gostava do mesmo tipo de chocolate que Lene.

-agora já sei qual te dar, quando quiser te agradar. – o garoto sorria de forma galanteadora e começou a se aproximar de Lene, se aproximar de mais na opinião de Sirius e ele resolveu interromper.

-desculpe atrapalho algo? –Sirius

Lene se assustou ao ouvir aquela voz se virou e deu de cara com Sirius.

-na verdade sim. – Lene se recuperando do susto.

-pensei que estivesse afim do Diggory, quem é esse ai?

-não é sua conta. –Lene

Sirius ignorou a resposta rude de Lene

-claro que é. –Sirius falou sem pensar

-e pode me dizer porque? –Lene.

-porque eu... –"te amo" completou em pensamento, mas não podia falar isso não podia admitir.

-você o que? anda fala logo Black não tenho o dia todo. –Lene na verdade estava curiosa para saber o motivo do interesse de Sirius e uma pontinha de esperança começou a crescer em seu peito.

-porque eu sou seu amigo. –Sirius optou pela mentira.

Lene sentiu o coração apertar e se xingou por ter pensado na possibilidade de Sirius Black gostar dela.

-você não é um amigo tão intimo para saber de minha vida amorosa! –

Lene lançou um ultimo olhar raivoso para Black depois deu as costas para o mesmo e olhou para o garoto que agora estava diante dela novamente.

-ate mais ver Black! – Lene pegou no braço do garoto. –vamos?

-claro. – o garoto respondeu e eles saíram de la.

Sirius ficou pra trás vendo Lene se afastar "porque ela faz isso comigo? Porque me maltrata tanto? custava me contar quem era o fulaninho..." Sirius olhou para os chocolates que tanto gostava não pegou nenhum somente se virou e seguiu para o lado contrario de Marlene deixando seus pensamentos e frustrações fluírem "nunca pensei que uma menina me deixaria assim, triste por causa de uma briguinha idiota, droga por causa dela não o chocolate perdeu a graça por causa dela a visita perdeu a graça" Sirius procurou por Rabicho e o encontrou com duas sacolas cheias de doces.

-já pegou tudo que queria? –Sirius.

-sim e você na vai levar nada? –Pedro.

-não estou voltando para o castelo vem comigo ou fica aqui? –Sirius.

-não íamos na Zonko's? –Pedro.

-perdi a vontade, você vem ou não? Sirius.

Pedro percebeu que o amigo não estava muito afim de conversa, mas como já tinha feito tudo que queria no vilarejo (comprar doces) decidiu acompanha-lo.

A raiva que Lene sentia e deixou transparecer no ultimo olhar que dirigiu a Sirius na loja de doces não era só dirigida a Sirius era principalmente dirigida a ela mesma por se deixar iludir pensando que aquele garoto metido e galinha pudesse se interessar por ela, Lene ao sair da loja se sentou em banco para se acalmar.

-Lene você esta bem? – garoto.

Lene tinha ate esquecido que estava acompanhada levantou os olhos e viu que seu par também tinha se sentado.

-sim Greg estou, quer dizer não estou não, podemos ir embora agora? –Lene

- se você não se sente bem, podemos sim. –Greg.

O acompanhante de Lene se levantou e lhe ofereceu a mão, Lene aceitou eles se dirigiram a saída do vilarejo Lene encostou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz e fechou os olhos novamente "pronto Sirius você conseguiu estragar meu passeio"

* * *

Quando a carruagem chegou ao vilarejo Tiago desceu primeiro, ajudou Dorcas a descer logo depois e antes de começarem a caminhar novamente se virou pra Dorcas e perguntou.

-aonde quer ir primeiro?

-hum não sei qualquer lugar. –Dorcas.

-tem certeza que não quer ir a lugar nenhum? Tiago.

-bem eu queria ir a Dedos de Mel. –Dorcas

-Primeira parada Dedos de Mel. –Tiago.

E rumaram para a loja de doces Lily que tinha ouvido toda a conversa os seguiu um pouco atrás, quando estavam quase chegando a loja de doces viram Sirius saindo da loja junto com Rabicho.

- nossa seu amigo parece nervoso, quer ir ate ver se ele precisa de algo? –Dorcas.

Tiago olhou em direção ao amigo para ponderando a oferta de Dorcas,mas viu Lene e um outro garoto saindo também e a cara dela também não era muito boa então Tiago deduziu que haviam brigado.

-já imagino o que seja, converso com ele mais tarde. –Tiago.

-tem certeza se quiser pode ir eu não ligo. –Dorcas

-prefiro ficar com você se não se importa. –Tiago.

Dorcas sorriu e corou e nível de ciúme de Lily só crescia de inicio ela estava preocupada em saber se a amiga estava bem, contudo agora só pensava em como odiava a loirinha a sua frente.

Tiago conduziu Dora ate a loja e a seguiu por onde ela fosse deixou que ela ficasse bem a vontade e pegasse os doces que quisesse ocasionalmente pegava alguns também, quando a menina terminou de pegar seus doces Tiago tomou a cesta de sua mão e foi em direção ao caixa.

-Tiago o que esta fazendo? Esses doces são meus. –Dorcas.

-eu sei que são, mas faço questão de pagar. –Tiago.

-não precisa eu mesma pago. –Dorcas falou tentando pegar a cesta de volta.

-eu insisto é um presente meu pra você, não se recusa presentes sabia? –Tiago.

-mas assim me deixa sem graça. –Dorcas.

-não fique da próxima vez deixo pagar se quiser ok.

Dorcas balançou a cabeça em concordância.

Lily estava surpresa com tamanha gentileza de Tiago, mas ainda sim prestava bastante atenção na conversa "da próxima vez? Como assim da próxima vez quer dizer que ele pretende sair com ela de novo?" o raciocínio de Lily a levou a um ponto que ela definitivamente não gostou.

Tiago carregava as sacolas de Dorcas enquanto ela chupava um pirulito, Lily adorava doces, contudo não tinha comprado nada pois estava invisível então se limitou a olhar sua rival.

-bom mais algum lugar que queira ir senhorita? –Tiago.

-não nenhum.

-então me leva-la a minha loja preferida? –Tiago estendendo a mão.

Dorcas não falou nada só aceitou a mão do garoto chegando a porta a casa de logros Tiago falou.

-hoje você vai conhecer a Zonko's.

-Tiago todos já conhecem a Zonko's. –Dorcas.

-não minha querida todos pensam que conhecem.

A loja de logros era realmente fantástica , mas Tiago parecia deixa-la ainda mais interessante o garoto sabia onde encontrar tudo os melhores trotes, os lançamentos tudo de mais legal que tinha na loja ele parecia encontrar, ele realmente parecia estar em casa e sua empolgação contagiava qualquer um ate mesmo Lily que não via muita graça na loja estava começando a gostar.

Depois de andar muito pela loja Tiago comprou algumas coisas e saíram.

-agora me diga você conhecia a Zonko's? –Tiago.

-não, foi muito divertido, mas podemos ir ao três vassouras preciso beber algo. –Dorcas.

-ao três vassouras então. –Tiago sorrindo.

Lily mesmo que invisível também tinha se divertido bastante, porem não estava feliz pois a cada segundo que passava a vontade de estar no lugar daquela menina loirinha ao lado de Tiago crescia mais e o pior é que ela sabia que tinha tido varias oportunidades de estar ali e recusou, Lily estava se lamentando quando deu por si o casal que ela tinha que vigiar já estava bem longe e ela correu um pouco para alcança-los.

* * *

Remo seguiu Dora e Luiz por todo o vilarejo e estava feliz, pois ate agora pelo menos a menina fugia de todas as investidas do rapaz. Eles andaram por todo o vilarejo e quando chegaram a um banco que tinha vista para a floresta proibida Luiz parou.

-que tal nos sentarmos um pouco?

Dora concordou e se sentaram Remo ficou um pouco adiante de pe.

-essa vista é linda. –Dora.

-sim é, mas não te da medo? –Luiz

-não porque daria? –Dora.

-a floresta proibida tem muitos perigos tipo hipogrifos e lobisomens. –Luiz

-os hipogrifos só machucam os que provocam e os lobisomens não sabem o que estão fazendo. –Dora.

-ainda sim são feras. –Luiz

-não fale assim. –Dora.

-porque? –Luiz

-porque não gosto. –Dora.

-sabe as vezes não te entendo. –Luiz.

-e não é pra entender mesmo, sabe acho que estou cansada quero ir embora vamos? –Dora.

Luiz parecia não ter entendido o que tinha feito de errado e Remo não se cabia em si de tanta felicidade.

-ok. –Luiz

* * *

Lily não conseguiu acompanhar Tiago e Dorcas,mas sabia pra onde eles estavam indo e se dirigiu para la, quando chegou ao bar viu que o casal já tinha sido servido e estavam bem próximos, ficou com medo do que ia ouvir mas ainda sim se aproximou.

-obrigada Tiago o passeio esta ótimo me diverti muito. –Dorcas

-fico feliz por isso.

-sabe Tiago...-Dorcas começou a falar mas aparentemente desistiu e abaixou a cabeça

-pode falar. – Tiago segurou delicadamente o queixo de Dorcas e levantou seu rosto.

- bem Tiago sabe o que é eu queria.... - Dorcas começou a falar, mas sua voz sua a cada palavra ate que parou de vez, ela aproximou seu rosto do de Tiago e fechou os olhos, Tiago também se aproximou.

Lily sentiu seu coração apertar já tinha visto Tiago beijando outras garotas, mas isto tinha sido antes de descobrir que gostava dele, agora era diferente não podia ver aquilo sem pensar em mais nada a não ser em fugir saiu correndo do bar e foi em direção ao castelo.

Tiago se aproximou um pouco mais seus lábios já estavam quase encostado no da garota a sua frente quando ele recuou.

-desculpe não posso. –Tiago.

-porque eu gosto tanto de você. –Dorcas parecia triste.

- é exatamente por isso que não posso. –Tiago.

-você ainda não esqueceu ela não é? –Dorcas.

-não ainda não, mas vou esquecer um dia e quem sabe ai agente possa ter outro encontro. –Tiago.

-tubo bem. –Dorcas

As palavras de Tiago não animavam Dorcas.

-vamos la por favor não fique triste comigo, vamos vou te levar para o castelo.

* * *

Lily chegou ao seu ao castelo tomou a poção para voltar a ficar visível e seguiu para o dormitório chegando la viu Dora consolando Lene, cada uma contou como foi o dia e o passeio e chegaram a conclusão que o dia tinha sido um fiasco total depois de conversar um pouco cada uma resolveu fazer algo para distrair, Lene foi para o campo de quadribol voar um pouco, Dora foi dar uma volta pelos jardins e Lily pegou um livro e foi se deitar em um dos sofás da sala comunal pra ler.

Mal tinha começado a ler o buraco do retrato se abriu e por ele entrou Tiago e Dorcas, Tiago acompanhou ate perto das escadas deu um beijo na mão da garota que subiu um pouco triste.

"o que será que aconteceu depois que sai droga que eles não se beijaram, meleca como vou saber se não posso perguntar." Lily estava perdida em seus pensamentos que nem viu Tiago se aproximar.

-e ai ruiva melhorou. –Tiago falou assustado Lily

-hã que a sim estou bem melhor obrigada.- Lily.

-não que isso eu que estava distraída e ai me conta como foi o passeio.

-foi bom.

Lily estava morrendo de curiosidade mas não podia perguntar.

-só bom, não vai me contar os detalhes. –arriscou

-sinto muito não, mas que tal me dar uma beirada desse sofá?

Lily fez bico e arredou para que Tiago sentasse.

-você esta muito mal ultimamente sabia?

-estou é? Então talvez eu deva guardar esses doces que trouxe pra você.

-doces você trouxe doces pra mim, anda me da vai.

-não eu sou uma pessoa ruim, não se lembra? Pessoas ruins não saem por ai dando doces.

-ta bom eu retiro o que eu disse, agora me da.

Tiago começou a rir e entregou os doces a Lily.

-não sabia que vendia tão facilmente.

-a cala a boca.

Lily falou pegando um doce, para ela tirando a parte do quase beijo a pior parte do dia tinha sido ir ate a Dedos de Mel e não comer nenhum docinho.

Lily colocou a cabeça no colo de Tiago e ele começou a fazer cafuné em sua cabeça, nenhum dos dois falava nada Lily comia os doces e Tiago ficava olhando ocasionalmente roubava um e comia, passado algum tempo Lily esqueceu da curiosidade de saber o que tinha rolado no bar depois que ela saiu ele estava ali com ela, então ela fechou os olhos e sentindo o gosto de um dos doces que havia ganhado chegou a conclusão que seu dia não tinha sido assim tão ruim

*************

_**Bom prometi o cap pra sexta acabei ele só as 23:57**_

_**Estou com muito sono então ele pode não ter ficado muito bom mas ta ai**_

_**Bia () : também acho super legal, bem o capitulo ta ai com alguns minutihos de atraso espero que me perdoe.**_

_**Lina prongs: que bom que gostou.**_

_**Mel Vailant (): ai esta.**_

_**Snuffles F.: que bom, espero que ganhe então...**_


	16. O primeiro jogo

16. O primeiro jogo

Tiago se surpreendeu ao perceber como era agradável ficar ali em silencio observando a ruiva comer, era incrível como a simples presença dela o influenciava seu humor, ela parecia feliz de estar ali e isso o deixava ainda mais feliz, ele encostou a cabeça na poltrona e começou a lembrar de como era sua relação com Lily antes e como estava agora e chegou à conclusão que se com as brigas já era difícil esquecê-la assim com ela tão próxima e doce parecia impossível "eu podia tentar conversar com ela agora que ela viu que não sou o idiota imbecil..." ele olhou novamente para o rosto da ruiva que já mostrava sinais de sono mais ainda sim parecia contente "não melhor não arriscar, tê-la como amiga é melhor do que não ter ela de jeito nenhum" o garoto naquele momento estava desistindo de duas coisas esquecer Lily Evans e lutar por Lily Evans.

Lily já estava com muito sono mas ficar ali estava tão bom que ela lutava com todas suas forças para continuar acordada, olhou pra Tiago ele estava de olhos fechados "será que esta dormindo, não deve estar pensando novamente, mas o que ele tanto pensa" o garoto sorriu "deve ser uma coisa boa, será que esta pensando na tarde que teve com a Dorcas? não, não pode ser isso se a tarde tivesse sido tão boa ele não estaria aqui comigo estaria? ele estaria com ela certo?" Lily resolveu não continuar tentado adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça de Tiago e decidiu aproveitar o momento o colo deve era tão confortável e cheiro que vinha dele era tão gostoso então se mexeu um pouco para se acomodar melhor "porque eu não dei uma chance a ele, quando ele me pediu, eu estou feliz agora com ele aqui me fazendo carinho mas poderia estar bem melhor..." Lily riu ao imaginar o quanto queria provar os beijos de Tiago nos últimos dias se achou um pouco pervertida e riu reproduzindo em sua mente o que Lene falaria se soubesse o que amiga certinha estava pensando "como eu queria que você tentasse mais uma vez uma única vez e ai eu poderia de dizer sim, mas eu nem sei se você ainda me ama, se eu ao menos tivesse certeza que você ainda gosta de mim eu poderia te tomar uma atitude, mas não tem como eu ter certeza e a idéia de ser rejeitada por você não me agrada..." agora a garota fazia caretas, Tiago percebendo a mudança de Lily a chamou.

-Lily!

-sim!

-esta ficando tarde e você esta caindo de sono, melhor irmos dormir, não acha? -Tiago.

-esta me dispensando? -Lily

-não só estou preocupado, você esta ate cochilando. -Tiago.

Lily queria ficar ali, mas se deu por vencida

-ok, ate amanha então. - Lily falou se levantou do sofá e foi para o seu dormitório.

Tiago esperou que ela subisse e foi se deitar também e chegando ao seu quarto viu uma cena atípica, os marotos estavam em suas camas e todos estavam acordados, mas o curioso e que Sirius estava deitado em sua cama emburrado olhando para o teto, Remo também estava deitado mas de olhos fechados e parecia estar feliz e Pedro estava sentado em sua cama comendo doces e na opinião de Tiago se segurando pra não rir de algo.

-o que esta acontecendo aqui? -Tiago.

Sirius percebeu a presença do amigo, se endireitou na cama.

-poxa Pontas pensei que nunca mais ia subir. -Sirius.

-own que bonitinho o cachorrinho estava sentindo minha falta, depois ainda fala que o veado sou eu. -Tiago.

-não senti sua falta, é só que o idiota do Aluado falou que ia contar o que tinha feito no passeio depois que chegasse. -Sirius.

Quando Sirius mencionou a visita, Tiago se lembrou de uma pergunta que queria fazer.

-Aluado você não estava me seguindo em Hogsmeade estava? -Tiago

-não, claro que não, porque? -Remo.

-porque tive a impressão que eu e Dorcas não estávamos sozinhos. -Tiago.

-é obvio que não estavam sozinhos o povoado tava abarrotados de alunos. -Sirius.

-eu quis dizer que estava sendo seguido e o Aluado me pediu a capa então pensei que podia ser ele. – Tiago ignorou a grosseria do amigo

-bom agora Aluado pode nos dar honra de dizer por que esse sorriso irritante esta pregado na sua cara? Sirius.

-nossa Almofadinhas que mau humor, aconteceu alguma coisa no povoado que não gostou? –Remo.

-não! –Sirius respondeu rapidamente para e logo em seguida olhou de forma ameaçadora para Rabicho que engoliu a risada que tinha começado a dar rapidamente.

Tiago sabia perfeitamente o motivo do stress do amigo e apesar de saber que o amigo estava sofrendo apesar de não admitir ele se sentiu ate um pouco satisfeito de ver Sirius experimentando os sintomas do amor "agora ele sabe como é" pensou.

-o nosso amiguinho esta assim porque brigou com uma certa morena. –Tiago falou sorrindo.

-mentira sua. –Sirius tentou negar.

-não minta para seus amigos! –Tiago falou balançando o dedo com um falso tom de reprovação.

-como sabe que briguei com a Lene? -Sirius olhou novamente para Rabicho desconfiado, o garoto se encolheu todo.

-não foi eu Almofadinhas, fiquei aqui o tempo todo, não como ter sido. –Pedro.

-não foi ele Almofadinhas eu você saído da loja e depois a Lene só que vocês dois estavam tão cegos de raiva que nem me viram.

Sirius olhou pra baixo processando a informação e Pedro suspirou aliviado ao ver que o amigo tinha acreditado nas palavras de Tiago.

-vai nos contar porque brigaram? –Tiago.

-vou, mas só depois que Remo nos contar o que fez de tão misterioso. –Sirius.

-porque eu tenho que contar primeiro? –Remo.

-porque sim. –Sirius.

Nenhum dos dois não estavam muito dispostos a dividir com os outros as experiências do dia.

-que lindo dois grifinórios com medo de contar o que fizeram em um passeio que vergonha, vamos La Remo conte você primeiro o que fez. –Tiago rindo.

-ok, hã, digamos que eu... eu segui a Dora. –Remo baixando a cabeça.

Os colegas riram por algum tempo, ate que Tiago conseguiu se recuperar

-e o que ela disse que te deixou tão feliz? –Tiago.

-ela meio que defendeu os lobisomens e deu um fora no tal Luiz. –Remo a satisfação emanava em suas palavras mesmo que ele tentasse disfarçar.

-ta vendo Aluado, você só esta se torturando ficando longe dela. –Tiago.

-o quer dizer com isso? –Remo perguntou apesar de já saber o que o amigo diria.

-ela iria aceitar Aluado, ela gosta de você de verdade. –Tiago

-mesmo que aceitasse Pontas, não posso fazer isso com ela? –Remo

-não pode porque? –Sirius.

-porque eu sou um monstro, ela merece coisa melhor. –Remo triste.

-mas ela quer você. –Sirius.

-infelizmente pra nos dois não terá e assunto encerrado, Sirius pode nos contar o porque do seu mau humor. –Remo que já não parecia tão feliz quanto antes da conversa.

-como Pontas já disse briguei com a Lene. –Sirius.

-e porque? –Tiago.

Sirius não sabia o que dizer não queria admitir que estava com ciúmes.

-porque ele estava se mordendo de ciúmes dela. –Pedro.

-se quer continuar a viver Rabicho sugiro que cale a boca. –Sirius.

Pedro se encolheu mais ainda em sua cama.

-quer dizer que nosso amigo teve uma crise de ciúmes? O que eu não daria pra ver isto. –Tiago.

-não foi bem isso, so fiquei nervoso porque ela não quis me dizer o nome do idiota que estava a acompanhando e fiquei bem um pouco nervoso com a falta de informação. –Sirius.

-sei não foi ciúmes? –Tiago fingindo seriedade mas louco de vontade de rir.

-não. –Sirius.

-Almofadinhas, agora é serio, Lene é uma das garotas mais bonitas desse colégio, quase todos os garotos daqui são loucos por ela e se você não fizer algo pra conquistá-la e isso que vai acontecer outros vão tentar e pode acontecer ate de algum deles conseguir. –Remo.

-o que quer dizer? –Sirius.

-que se você não tem coragem de lutar por ela muitos outros tem, e vão tentar, e pode ser que algum dia um deles a conquiste, então Almofadinhas ou você faz alguma coisa ou começa a se acostumar a ver a Lene nos braços de outro. –Remo.

Sirius parou para pensar no que o amigo tinha dito e começou a imaginá-la com outro, ele já tinha visto ela de pegação com vários e isso o incomodava mas não tanto como a cena que se fez em sua mente, Lene realmente apaixonada e por outro não ele sabia que não suportaria se acontecesse.

-e então vai fazer alguma coisa? -Tiago.

-não sei. -Sirius.

-quem diria Almofadinhas um covarde. -Tiago sorriu desdenhosamente e viu a cara de ódio que fez "é essa a intenção caro amigo te irritar quem sabe assim faz alguma coisa"

-não sou covarde. -Sirius quase gritou.

-então me explica o que essa sua atitude, porque se não é covardia não sei o que é. -Tiago

-você desistiu da Lily, também se considera um covarde então Pontas? -Sirius retrucou nervoso.

-eu tentei Almofadonas tentei, tentei por quase três anos, acho que você e todos do castelo sabem que gosto da Lily eu não escondi isso de ninguém, diferente de você que fica ai como um cachorrinho tremendo debaixo da cama com o rabo entre as pernas eu fui a luta eu tentei, só que ela não me quis. -Tiago agora também estava um pouco nervoso estava tentando ajudar o amigo, mas como Sirius ousava dizer que não tinha lutado por Lily.

-ótimo você lutou por ela e que ganhou com isso? você declarou seu amor diante toda a escola e que ela fez? você desistiu de todas as outras e com quem ficou? -Sirius.

-é disso que tem medo não é Almofadinhas, de ser rejeitado como eu fui... - Tiago suspirou a dor que sentiu ao pronunciar aquelas palavras refletiam em seus olhos.

-sim não quero sofrer, como você sofreu e ainda sofre por causa da Evans, não quero ver isso de fora já é ruim imagina na própria pele? -Sirius.

-não te dizer que não dói Almofadinhas por que dói sim, dói muito, mas existe uma dor pior que a dor de pensar como poderia ter sido se tivesse tentado e dado certo. -Tiago

Sirius não sabia o que responder então algo muito raro aconteceu Sirius Black abaixou a cabeça e se deu por vencido.

- a isso que eu disse serve pra você também Aluado.

Tiago falou e foi para o banheiro tomar banho quando voltou todos seus amigos ja estavam deitados e as luzes estavam apagadas, outra pessoa que entrasse no quarto acharia que estavam dormindo tamanho o silencio, contudo Tiago conhecia seus amigos "isso mesmo pensem e reflitam sobre o que realmente é importante pra vocês" Tiago se deitou em sua cama e dormiu.

* * *

O campeonato de Quadribol de hogwarts se aproximava e o primeiro jogo da temporada era Grifinória X Corvinal, os time da Grifinória já estava treinando todos os dias.  
-hei Lene como foi o treino? -Lily  
-foi ótimo vamos esmagar a Corvinal. -Lene  
-e os meninos não vieram com você? -Lily.  
-não quando sai de la eles ainda estavam no vestiário, como estou um trapo e não quero ver o Black na minha frente não esperei por eles. -Lene.  
-e a Dorcas onde esta? -Lily  
antes que Lene pudesse responder o buraco do retrato se abriu e por eles entraram Sirius, Remo, Frank, Greg, Tiago e Dorcas sendo que os dois últimos estavam um pouco atrás dos outros rindo e conversando e a cena claro não agradou uma certa ruivinha nem um pouco.  
-oi Lene porque não nos esperou? -Remo.  
-estava com um pouco de pressa Remo, queria me arrumar pra uma pessoa. -Lene.  
-quem? -Remo.  
-um garoto com estou saindo.  
-depois o galinha que cada dia esta com alguém diferente sou eu. -Sirius.  
-falou comigo Black. -Lene  
-se a carapuça serviu. -Sirius  
-não que eu deva satisfações do que faço, mas só pra deixar claro que não sou como você, saiba que estou com o mesmo de Hogsmeade. -Lene.

-e quem é ele posso saber? -Sirius nervoso.

-você não o reconheceu? -Lene riu, mas mesmo rindo dava pra ver a raiva transparecer

-não porque deveria? eu por acaso conheço aquele idiota de algum lugar? -Sirius.

-Hei, também não precisa ofender não. -Uma voz atrás dos dois falou.

-era o Greg, não sabia que você o achava um idiota. -Lene.

-quer dizer que o goleiro do nosso time é sua vitima atual? - Sirius

-porque com ciúmes? -Lene

-eu com ciúmes faz-me rir. -ele tentou mentir, mas todos menos Lene perceberam a mentira.

-ótimo, vamos greg? -Lene sorriu para o garoto e depois olhar para sua trocando o sorriso que havia acatado de dar por uma expressão de raiva e desgosto.  
A garota se virou e saiu a paços firmes sendo seguida por garoto alto e bonito e deixando pra trás um maroto muito irritado.  
antes que qualquer um pudesse falar alguma coisa Sirius anunciou.

-estou morto vou dormir.

e subiu em direção ao dormitório masculino a conversa que tinha tido os amigos na noite anterior ainda martelando em sua cabeça.

* * *

Lily não estava gostando nem um pouco que a Grifinória treinasse tanto não exatamente por causa dos treinos em si mas por causa da aproximação que isso estava criando entre Tiago e Dorcas tentou afastar os pensamento

-nossa esse nervosismo e por causa dos treinos? -Lily riu sabia que nao era isso.

-é claro como pode ver estamos todos assim com os nervos a flor da pele. -Tiago riu também.

Alice e Dora se uniram ao grupo, Alice por sua vez indo abraçar o namorado.

-do que estão rindo? -Dora.

-dos chiliques do Almofadinhas. -Remo

-como foi o treino? Alice.

-muito bom o time esta ótimo. -Frank.

-então porque não param um pouco estão treinando todas as noites, que tal um dia folga? -Lily não conseguiu resistir a idéia de ver Tiago longe de Dorcas por pelo menos uma noite.

-e talvez seja uma boa idéia. -Remo.

Todos do time olharam para Tiago esperançosos, dava pra ver que estavam cansados de treinar todas as noites.

-hum, não sei e se perdermos o pique? -Tiago.

-isso não vai acontecer é só um dia. -Lily.

-não entendo porque esta insistindo tanto se fosse alguém do time ou pelo menos a Alice era mais compreensível. -Tiago.

-na...nada não Ti só estou achando vocês meio cansados sabe. -Lily

-ok, ok o treino de amanha esta cancelado mas só o de amanha sábado que vem já é jogo não podemos bobear. -Tiago.

-eba noite livre amanha. -Alice falou batendo palminhas.

-bom já que não vamos treinar amanha que tal nos juntarmos para fazer os deveres? -Remo.

Lily fez um sinal para os amigos apontando pra Remo e Dora e logo ele compreenderam.

-o que acha Dora? –Lily.

-por mim tudo bem. –Dora

-Tiago, Frank, Alice? –Lily.

-nem pensar faz dias que não namoramos um pouquinho ne Frnak. –Alice.

-é isso mesmo.- Frank.

-também não vou poder. –Tiago.

-bom então seremos só nos os três. –Remo.

-na verdade serão só vocês dois, amanhã vou estar ocupada. –Lily.

Remo reparou que todos seus amigos exceto Dora sorriam maldosamente e percebeu a jogada.

-bom eu vou subir estou morta de cansaço. –Lily.

-também vou. –Dora.

As duas foram em direção ao dormitório, Alice e Frank saíram pra dar um passeio e restaram só Tiago e Remo

-você me paga Pontas. -Remo

-pagar o que? Não fiz nada. –Tiago com sua melhor cara de inocente.

-acha que não percebi o que vocês fizeram? –Remo.

-não estou entendo. –Tiago agora sorria.

-vocês não armaram pra me deixar sozinho com a Dora? –Remo com olhar de reprovação.

-não pura coincidência. –Tiago.

Remo suspirou e deu as costas pra Tiago e saiu em direção ao seu quarto.

* * *

O dia seguinte passou rápido e já era fim das aulas Remo estava indo para o salão comunal quando Dora o chamou.

-Remo percebi que não ficou muito satisfeito em ter só a mim como companhia hoje então se quiser desmarcar tudo bem. –Dora

Remo viu que olhar da menina transparecia insegurança e tristeza.

-não Dora engano seu, vou adorar fazer o deveres com você, podemos começar as sete? –Remo.

-claro, ate la então. – Dora

Remo percebeu que a insegurança permanecia, mas a tristeza já não estava mais naquele rosto pelo contrario agora a garota dos dele lhe sorria de maneira doce e tímida.

* * *

Tiago e Lily passaram boa parte da noite espiando Dora e Remo estudar, para facilitar Tiago levou a capa de primeira Lily não percebeu o que era.

-acha que eles não vão nos ver se nos cobrir com isso? –Lily

-não só eles como todos. –Tiago

Quando o maroto os cobriu com a capa Tiago aponto para um vidro próximo e Lily sufocou.

-isso é uma... uma... –Lily não conseguia nem terminar a frase tamanha surpresa.

-sim é uma capa de invisibilidade. –Tiago.

-é assim que sempre escapa sem ser visto? –Lily.

-também. –Tiago.

-e como conseguiu?. –Lily.

-herança de família, agora vamos se não vamos perder Remo e Dora estudando. –Tiago.

Quando chegaram ao salão comunal Remo e Dora haviam acabado de chegar e já estavam sentados em uma das mesas de estudo, no começo os dois estavam meio tímidos, mas cerca de uma hora depois já estavam brincando e sorrindo la pelas nove horas resolveram parar de estudar.

-obrigado Remo você me ajudou muito em DCAT. –Dora.

-de nada, DCAT é de longe minha matéria preferida, mas você não precisou de muita ajuda também é muito boa na matéria. –Remo.

-obrigada. –Dora.

-então teremos mais noites de estudos? –Remo

-no que depender de mim sim. –Dora sorrindo

-marcaremos então, tenha boa noite. –Remo pegou a mão de Dora e beijou.

-pra você também. –Dora corada.

Remo a acompanhou ate a escada do dormitório feminino e depois seguiu para o masculino.

Tiago e Lily saíram do canto onde estavam esperam não ter ninguém olhando e se descobriram, seguiram ate umas das poltronas e sentaram.

-eles formam um casal ta bonitinho. –Lily.

-é pena que o Aluado é tão cabeça dura. –Tiago.

-é por causa da doença dele não é. –Lily resolveu que era o momento de revelar o que já sabia da doença de Remo.

Tiago olhou sem saber o que dizer Lily prosseguiu.

-eu Tiago sei que Remo é um lobisomem! –Lily.

Tiago ficou meio pálido e depois abaixou a cabeça.

-desde quando sabe? –Tiago.

-desde o quarto ano. –Lily.

-sim ele não quer ficar com Dora com medo de machuca-la. –Tiago.

-acho que ela tem o direito de opinar. –Lily

-já dissemos isso a ele, mas é realmente muito teimoso.

-calma Ti nos vamos dar um jeito.

Os dois ficaram ali por mais um tempo e depois foram dormir

Nos dias que seguiram os treinos da Grifinória voltaram com força total, ate que o dia do jogo chegou o time desceu junto para o café e quando chegaram a mesa de sua casa foram recebidos com palmas e cumprimentos, tomaram café e desceram para o campo, Lily os seguiu.

-boa sorte Tiago, quer dizer boa sorte a todos. –Lily.

-obrigado todos agradeceram. –todos responderam.

O jogo correu bem a Grifinória venceu por 180 a 50 Tiago apanhou o pomo de maneira espetacular e agora todos estavam seguindo para o salão comunal para comemorar, o time como sempre estava junto, quando um jogador do time da corvinal se aproximou.

-parabéns Lene!!! –Amus falou sorrindo.

-obrigada, falei que íamos vencer. –Lene.

-sei que esta indo para comemoração, mas será que posso conversar com você um pouquinho? –Amus.

-claro, galera pode ir daqui a pouco eu vou. –Lene.

-mas Lene o time fica sempre junto nas comemorações.-Sirius.

-eu não vou demorar muito podem ir. –Lene.

Tiago pegou o amigo pelos ombros e voltaram para o caminho que estavam.

Sirius estava na festa e milhares de garotas vinham ate ele cumprimentá-lo e dar em cima dele, mas ele continuava de mal humor e nem notava nenhuma delas, Tiago vendo aquilo se aproximou do amigo.

-o que a de errado Sirius?

-Lene disse que não ia demorar e ate agora não chegou. –Sirius.

-vai ver ela esta comemorando a vitória de uma outra forma. –Tiago insinuou.

Sirius fez uma careta muito engraçada, Tiago prosseguiu.

-é como te falei faça alguma coisa ou acostumasse. – Tiago.

Sirius sabia que amigo estava certo e chegou a conclusão que precisava agir.

-vou sair, onde esta o mapa?- Sirius

-dentro meu malão. -Tiago

Sirius subiu para o dormitório ficou por menos de cinco minutos e desceu indo direto para o retrato da mulher gorda.

* * *

Lene e Amus caminhavam pelos corredores sem falar nada, Lene estava com medo de saber o que o amigo tinha pra dizer mas sua curiosidade a venceu.

-você falou que queria conversar comigo. –Lene

-sim bem eu queria te dizer uma coisa. –Amus.

Lene percebeu o nervosismo do amigo e ao vê-lo naquele estado presumiu o que ia acontecer, ele ia se declarar e ela não sabia o que fazer.

-Lene eu gosto de você de verdade sabe, e muito. –Amus.

-eu também gosto de você, é por isso que somos amigos. –Lene.

-não Lene eu gosto de você de uma maneira diferente sabe especial. Amus era tão doce Lene não sabia que fazer.

-Amus eu, eu não sei o que dizer.

-não diga nada Lene deixe eu apenas...

As palavras de Amus foram morrendo o garoto s aproximou Lene estava parada milhões de pensamentos em sua cabeça "ele é o namorado dos sonhos de qualquer garota" ele passou a mão em seu cabelo carinhosamente "mas eu não o amo eu amo o idiota do Sirius" ele chegou mais perto fechando os olhos "talvez essa seja a chance de esquece-lo é isso não custa nada tentar, mas isso seria usar o Amus e ele não merece isso a Merlin m ajude por favor" Lene ainda não havia decidido se afastava Amus ou não quando Sirius chegou ela estava tão distraída que nem percebeu.

-Digory! –Sirius chamou com a voz alta é firme.

Amus que também não tinha percebido a presença do maroto se assustou se afastou de Lene um pouco e olhou para Sirius.

-o que quer Black? –Amus.

-falar com a Marlene um instantinho. –Sirius.

-creio que não será possível estamos no meio de uma conversa importante. –Amus falou com agressividade.

-o que tenho a falar também é importante. –Sirius também agressivo.

-fale mais tarde quando minha conversa com ela tiver acabado. –Amus

-não, preciso falar agora e você vai sair. –Sirius.

Lene entendeu que Sirius ter chegado naquele exato momento era uma mensagem de Merlin, e quando os dois já estavam quase atacando um ao outro Lene interferiu.

-Amus deixe o Sirius falar o quer depois conversamos. –Lene.

-mas... –Amus.

-por favor faça isso por mim. –lene.

Amus bufou e começou a sair quando passou por Sirius, viu que ele sorria e dava adeusinho, assim que Amus estava longe o bastante Lene se moveu para se retirar dali.

-espere quero falar com você. –Sirius pegando em seu braço.

-o que quer Black? –Lene.

-na quero mais te ver com esses caras. –Sirius.

-a ta como se você mandasse em mim. –Lene falou desdenhosamente e tentou sair novamente agora Sirius a girou e prendeu com seus braços.

-me solta agora. -Lene tentou parecer firme, porem sua voz saiu tremula tamanha proximidade que estava de Sirius, e ele e claro não deixou isso passar despercebido.

-não quero você com nenhum desses imbecis, quero você pra mim só pra mim.

-Sirius para por favor, não estou brincando. –Lene falou abaixando a cabeça.

Sirius levantou o rosto dela ate que fizesse uma linha reta para o seu acariciou suas bochechas e se aproximou um pouco, Lene imetiadamente fechou os olhos.

-eu também não estou.

Sirius acabou com o pouco espaço que restava entre os dois.

* * *

**Gente desculpa mesmo pela demora é que essa foi a semana de aulas então fiquei meio perdida, foi mal mesmo.**

**Lina prongs: demorei né? Desculpe.**

**Mel Vailant (): obrigada, que bom que esteja gostando.**

**Melissa890: obrigada, demorei dessa vez mas vou fazer de tudo para isso não se repetir ta.**

**Bia (): ai esta o cap**

**Eu também acho o Ti demais.**

**Não vou prometer pra quando será o prox cap mas vou me esforçar pra ser o mais rápido possível.**

**Bjo!!!!!!**


	17. O maldito jogo da verdade

**17. O maldito jogo da verdade**

Sirius estava muito feliz enfim tinha conseguido, Lene estava ali em seus braços, contudo, sua alegria não estava completa, pois sentia que a garota estava tensa em seus braços que não estava totalmente entregue, se separou dela um pouco, viu que a garota parecia triste e perguntou.

-o que foi? –Sirius quase num sussurro.

-porque fez isso Sirius? –Lene baixou a cabeça.

-já disse por que quero você pra mim, só pra mim. –Sirius acariciando o rosto de Lene.

-Sirius não quero brincar me deixe ir por favor. – o tom de Lene parecia implorar.

-não estou brincando... –Sirius falou enquanto levantava o rosto da garota, mas ela baixou os olhos então pediu – olhe pra mim – ele levantou os olhos meio relutante e ele prosseguiu – não estou brincando quero você, quero muito você.

Lene sorriu era tão bom ouvir aquelas palavras, resolveu se deixar levar pelos sentimentos ser feliz por aquele momento, mesmo sabendo que os riscos de sofrer no outro dia eram enormes ela resolveu ariscar "afinal já que vou querer me matar mesmo amanhã quando ele fingir que nada aconteceu ou se agarrar com outra na minha frente vou fazer isso bem feito" pensou enquanto enlaçava o pescoço do maroto com seus braços e o beijava.

Agora sim a felicidade de Sirius estava completa o beijo de Lene foi maravilhoso da primeira vez, mas agora era ainda melhor Sirius não parava de se perguntar como tinha vivido sem aquilo por tanto tempo era um prazer incrível estar ali, com alguém que gostava de verdade, alguém com quem iria querer estar de novo e de novo, nesse momento um medo e uma insegurança dominaram o maroto e se ela não quisesse estar com ele novamente se afastou de Lene um pouco e a viu sorrir e todos os seus medos foram esquecidos.

No salão comunal a festa continuava todos dançavam e comemoravam a vitória da casa.

Lily estava como sempre em um canto meio afastado da festa observando os outros se divertirem seu olhar parou em Tiago a alegria e a satisfação estampadas em seu rosto e a felicidade que emanava dele a cada colega que vinha cumprimentá-lo pelo jogo ou pela captura do pomo, não resistiu saiu de cantinho e foi para perto dele.

- o astro tem um tempinho para os amigos? –Lily sorrindo.

- claro, não se pode perder a humildade. –Tiago sorrindo.

- uau vivendo e apreendendo não sabia que sabia o significado dessa palavra. –Lily sarcástica.

- e não sei mesmo ouvi o Aluado falando achei bonito e resolvi repetir. –Tiago ainda ria.

- isso explica tudo. –Lily fazendo cara de pensativa depois voltando a rir.

-sabe onde esta seu amigo? – Lily.

-quem o Sirius? –Tiago

- é. –Lily

- não tenho certeza, mas desconfio. –Tiago.

-então fale. –Lily.

-acho que ele foi atrás da sua amiga. –Tiago.

-Não. –Lily descrente.

-Sim! - Tiago imitando Lily.

Lily começou a dar pulinhos e fazer uma dança no mínimo estranha.

-ok, Lily também estou feliz, mas, por favor, pare de dar pulinhos esta começando a me envergonhar. –Tiago meio serio

No inicio achou que o garoto estava brincando mas Lily quando olhou pra Tiago percebeu que o maroto estava meio sem graça.

-um maroto com vergonha a que fofo. –Lily rindo.

-há há há! – Tiago ainda um pouco serio.

-a Ti não fica assim não, vem vamos dançar. –Lily falou puxando o garoto mas ele travou.

- o que foi? –Lily.

-você quer dançar comigo.

-sim algum problema nisso? –Lily

Tiago mal podia acreditar em seus ouvidos, mas era verdade Lílian Evans estava ali parada disposta a dançar com ele, o maroto balançou a cabeça para acordar de seus devaneios e sorriu.

-não problema nenhum ruiva vamos.

E foram para pista de dança improvisada e dançaram o resto da noite.

Sirius e Lene ainda trocavam carinhos no corredor, mas não eram os carinhos ousados com os quais Sirius estava acostumado ele tinha se sentado no chão e ela junto a ele, trocavam beijos, abraços e nesse exato momento Lene estava com a cabeça encostada em seus ombros e ele acariciava seus cabelos, pra Sirius tudo isso era muito diferente pois com Lene era diferente não havia necessidade de amassos mais quentes nem nada ele não sabia bem explicar mas só de estar ali com ela perto já lhe proporcionava um prazer muito maior do que qualquer outra já tinha lhe provocado. Lene por outro lado tentava controlar seus sentimentos e não se envolver muito, pois apesar dele estar sendo muito carinhoso, romântico e parecer estar gostando realmente dela uma coisa não saia de sua mente "é só por uma noite" com isso na cabeça ela falou.

-Sirius estou meio cansada podemos ir embora? –Lene

-Claro, vamos.

Sirius se levantou e ofereceu a mão para ajudar Lene a se levantar também quando a garota ficou de pé Sirius passou seu braço por sua cintura e a conduziu ate as escadas do dormitório feminino no salão comunal lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios e outro em sua mão.

-Durma com anjos e tenha bons sonhos. –Sirius quase num sussurro.

-obrigado, durma bem também. –Lene

Sirius fez um leve aceno com a cabeça e se dirigiu a seu quarto assim que Lene começou a subir as escadas, Lene subia tão distraída que quase não via os degraus pois estava perdida em seus pensamentos "pronto acabou, foi lindo foi perfeito mas acabou eu sabia no que estava me metendo quando decidi ficar eu sei que ele não fica com ninguém por mais de uma noite, e comigo não vai ser diferente.... " assim que chegou ao seu quarto viu que suas amigas a esperavam correu ate os braços de Lily e começou a chorar.

Lily se espantou ao ver o estado da amiga esperava uma pessoa super feliz e ela chega as lágrimas.

-o que houve Lene? –Lily preocupada.

-o Sirius Lily sempre o Sirius.

-o que foi que ele fez, eu achei que ele tinha ido lá pra se acertar com você, a se ele aprontou alguma eu mato ele. –Lily

- na verdade eu permiti que isso acontecesse a culpa é minha. –lene entre soluços.

-agora não entendi nada. –Dora.

-nem eu, explica Lene o que aconteceu. –Alice

Lene narrou tudo que aconteceu na noite.

-espera ai, agora ficou ainda mais confuso Lene o Sirius foi um fofo. –Lily.

-sim! –Lene

-então porque as lagrimas? –Lily

-você não vêem não, tudo foi sim lindo, mas foi só por uma noite tudo acabou no momento em que ele virou as costas naquela escada. –Lene.

-como pode ter tanta certeza? –Lily.

-porque foi assim com todas as outras. –Lene.

-não Lene, não foi assim com todas as outras ele nunca saiu de uma festa pra correr atrás de uma menina, nunca discutiu com outros meninos pra ficar com ela, nunca foi tão atencioso também. –Lily.

Lene parou para pensar no que sua amiga havia dito queria muito acreditar naquilo, porem achou melhor não criar esperanças.

-amanhã vamos descobrir. –Lene

-tudo bem, não vou discutir. –Lily falou carinhosamente.

No quarto dos marotos...

-anda seu cachorro idiota fala logo com foi sua noite? –Tiago.

-eu já disse Pontas, boa muito boa. –Sirius.

-mas nos queremos detalhes pela sua cara e seu humor você deve conseguido ficar com ela né? –Remo.

-sim. –Sirius.

-e como foi conta logo. –Tiago.

-não meu caro Pontas não vou contar. –Sirius.

Sirius não queria falar ainda sobre aquela noite pois tinha medo de deixar transparecer a tamanha felicidade que sentia e sabia que se isso acontece seus amigos cairiam em sua alma.

Lene passou a noite quase toda sem dormir tentando se preparar para o que ia ver no dia seguinte e quando chegou a hora de descer pro café sabia que não estava totalmente preparada mas que não tinha como fugir daquilo, quando ela e suas amigas desceram para o salão comunal e todos os dias os marotos esperam por elas ou elas por eles como eles não estavam lá resolveram esperar Lene não estava muito animada pra ficar ali contudo sabia que quanto mais cedo enfrentasse a situação melhor seria, foi quando viu Frank descer as escadas.

-ué meninas ainda aqui, esperava ver só a Alice me esperando? –Frank

-estamos esperando os marotos! –Dora.

-mas eles já desceram faz um tempo. –Frank

O coração de Lene doeu "provavelmente Sirius convenceu os amigos a descerem com ele pra não ter que me ver" sentiu a raiva aflorar em seu peito "vou mostrar a ele que não precisava fugir de mim, pois eu não correr atrás dele não mesmo".

-vamos então, estou faminta. –Lene tentando disfarçar.

-sim vamos. – as amigas responderam, mas sem se deixar enganar.

Lily passou o caminho todo ate o grande salão imaginando modos diferentes de acabar com Sirius Black e quando chegou lá e o viu sorrindo com os amigos quase o atacou, mas resolveu se controlar por hora.

Elas estavam se dirigindo a mesa quando Sirius as viu não tinha explicado aos amigos porque tinha que descer antes delas aquele dia seria melhor que a escola inteira visse junta, ele se levantou e foi na direção delas sem perder o sorriso.

As meninas pareciam estar com raiva, mas ele não ligou a única que lhe importava era uma morena que atrás do olhar de raiva parecia abatida, continuou seu caminho passou por Lily,Dora, Alice e Frank fazendo apenas um aceno e parou na frente de Lene.

-ontem você não me respondeu uma coisa? –Sirius ficando um pouco serio.

-que seria? –Lene tentando parecer cínica, mas Sirius a conhecia e sabia que ela estava triste resolveu descobrir o porquê depois, tomou-a nos braços e a beijou de uma maneira carinhosa depois se distanciou um pouco e acariciou seu rosto.

-promete que vai ser só minha, promete que não vai mais sair com esses idiotas que ficam correndo atrás de você?

Lene não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

-Sirius eu já te pedi não brinque... –ela começou, mas antes que terminasse Sirius a interrompeu.

-quantas? – perguntou e lhe deu um selinho – quantas vezes vou ter que dizer Marlene que eu não estou brincando, quero você e quero só pra mim.

Lene sorriu toda a tristeza já tinha sumiu de seu rosto.

-sim Sirius. – Lene falou tinha ainda tinha medo de ser uma brincadeira de Sirius, mas mesmo não sabendo o porquê, acreditou nele.

-ótimo então, venha tomar seu café deve estar morta de fome. –Sirius sorrindo e oferecendo-lhe a mão.

Lene aceitou a mão do garoto e eles caminharam ate a mesa enquanto todos olhavam a cena estupefatos, assim que se recuperaram as meninas e Frank se juntaram a todos na mesa da Grifinória tomaram café e seguiram pra aula os olhares curiosos permaneceram a ser lançados a Sirius e Lene que continuavam de mãos dadas, muitas garotas pareciam não acreditar em seus olhos cochichavam coisas e lançavam olhares raivosos para Lene, mas ela parecia não ver, quando chegaram a sala se sentaram em seus devidos lugares.

-eu tive vontade de matar seu amigo hoje de manha. –Lily

-porque? –Tiago.

-não é obvio? Agente desce hoje de manhã e nenhum de vocês estava lá eu achei que ele estava meio que fugindo sabe. –Lily.

-é no começo agente também achou. –Tiago rindo.

-ele contou o que ia fazer pra vocês? –Lily.

-não aquele imprestável não contou nada, por falar nisso a Lene deve ter contato pra vocês? – Tiago.

-sim ela contou. –Lily

-e você vai contar pra mim né? –Tiago suplicante.

Lily riu dele e contou a ele tudo que a amiga tinha dito ao final Tiago estava quase tendo um acesso de tanto rir.

-esta explicado por que não nos contou. –Tiago.

-explicado? –Lily.

-Lily como nos sabemos este não o tipo de noite que Sirius costuma passar com garotas e nos já caímos na alma dele porque ele tava feliz como nunca tinha ficado antes por causa de uma garota e se agente soubesse que a noite foi assim como posso dizer calma agente ia ter zoado muito mais. –Tiago.

-Ta depois você compensa. –Lily rindo.

-a pode ter certeza disso. –Tiago.

- bom agora temos algo mais importante a tratar. –Lily

-temos? –Tiago.

-sim um casal já esta unido, agora falta um. –Lily

-a sim já tem alguma idéia de como vai fazer o Remo se declarar sem querer? –Tiago rindo.

-já. –Lily.

-qual? –Tiago.

-hoje a noite nos vamos brincar de jogo da verdade. –Lily.

-Lily tem certeza que isso é uma boa idéia? –Tiago.

-esta com medo Tiago? –Lily

-não é só que se você perguntar ao Remo se ele gosta dela ele pode mentir. – Tiago

-já pensei nisso e ninguém vai poder mentir. –Lily.

-ta mas então não se esqueça que podem fazer perguntas pra gente também. –Tiago alertou.

Lily não havia pensado nisso, esse jogo seria tão perigoso pra Remo quanto pra ela "e se alguém perguntar o que sinto por Tiago" isso não poderia acontecer então teve outra idéia.

-já sei vamos colocar regras, perguntas sobres sentimentos serão proibidas. –Lily

-com medo Lily? –Tiago rindo.

Lily mostrou a língua pra ele.

-mas espera se não poderemos perguntar sobre sentimentos como vai fazer o Aluado falar? –Tiago.

-não farei infelizmente, mas posso esquentar as coisas tipo obriga-lo a sair com ela. –Lily.

-nossa ruiva, sua mente é perversa. –Tiago.

Os dois riram e o professor chamou a atenção deles, ambos se assustaram pois não haviam nem percebido a presença do professor quanto mais que a aula havia começado e resolveram então prestar atenção na aula

O dia passou rapidamente e sem nenhum acontecimento mais interessante do que o do café da manha pessoas ainda cochichavam e apontavam incrédulas quando o mais novo "casal" passava, garotas ainda se lamentavam e choravam pelos cantos, mas nada fora do comum a noite chegou e o grupinho de sempre se reuniu diante da lareira, todos conversam sobre futilidades e Lílian viu o momento perfeito para dar inicio ao seu plano.

-gente o que vocês acham de fazermos algo diferente hoje? –Lily sorrindo.

-o que tem em mente? –Remo.

-um jogo o que acham? -Lily maliciosamente.

-hum quem diria, hein pimentinha você a que sempre pareceu a mais certinha propondo joguinhos e em grupo ainda por cima. –Sirius também malicioso.

-ai Sirius deixa de ser nojento não é esse tipo de jogo que passou na sua cabeça pervertida eu pensei em tipo um jogo da verdade. –Lily tentando se fazer de inocente.

-Lily sinceramente não acho uma boa idéia. –Remo.

-Nós podemos por regras tipo não vale perguntas sobre os nossos sentimentos.-Lily.

-eu acho uma boa idéia não estamos fazendo nada mesmo. –Tiago tentou ajudar Lily.

-eu topo. –Sirius.

-eu também. –Alice.

-se a Lice vai brincar é obvio que eu também vou. –Frank.

-é não estou fazendo nada mesmo. –Lene.

-não vejo porque não. –Dora.

Todos olhavam pra Remo esperando uma resposta e mesmo com medo das conseqüências daquele jogo ele balançou a cabeça derrotado. –ok, eu também vou brincar.

-ótimo então vamos as outras regras, todos tem que aceitar as conseqüências independente de quais sejam não poderam trocar e se tiver alguém envolvido que estiver no jogo não poderá se recusar também mesmo que a conseqüência não seja dela, ninguém pode pedir a mesma coisa duas vezes consecutivas, perguntas e conseqüências não podem ser repetidas...-Lily viu Sirius sorrir muito maliciosamente e resolveu criar mais uma regra de ultima hora. – há e claro não vale nenhuma conseqüência que tenha haver com sexo.

Lily riu ao ver Sirius fechar a cara e resmungar que ele era muito estraga prazeres.

- Bom vamos começar, todos façam um circulo e dêem as mãos. –Lily

Os amigos a obedeceram e assim que estavam todos de mãos dadas Lily fez alguns gestos com a varinha e continuou.

-agora repitam por favor, eu juro não mentir ou fugir das conseqüências desse jogo estando ciente dos riscos que vou correr se romper esse juramento.

-que isso pimentinha um tipo de voto perpetuo. – Sirius rindo.

-sim Sirius parecido com a diferença que não vamos morrer se descumprimos o juramento, mas com certeza aconteceram coisas bem desagradáveis, mas ninguém aqui esta com medo esta? -Lily

Lene e Dora trocaram olhares apreensivos, os marotos tentavam disfarçar, mas também não gostaram muito da idéia os únicos que repetiram as palavras de Lily sem medo foram Alice e Frank.

-vamos lá gente Dora, Lene coragem e marotos não acredito que vão se acovardar, vão? –Lily debochada

Os marotos se remexeram desconfortavelmente, mas ainda sim não falaram nada Lene e Dora também ficaram em silêncio.

-meninas vamos lá, por favor, vai ser divertido e quando a vocês marotos que decepção, logo vocês que se gabam tanto pela coragem com medo de um juramentozinho de nada vocês são o não são Grifinórios? –Lily

As ultimas palavras da garota pareceu ofender seriamente o ego dos meninos pois todos olharam desafiadoramente pra ela e fizeram o juramento como se tivessem realmente que provar algo.

Dora e Lene trocaram olhares novamente e repetiram as palavras da amiga também.

-bom agora vamos girar a varinha e ver quem começa.

Lily colocou a varinha no centro e girou.

DoraXSirius

-Verdade ou Conseqüência? –Dora.

-Cosequência. –Sirius.

-Você vai se comportar bem por uma semana e vai se esforçar pra não tomar nem uma detenção. –Dora rindo.

-o que? Você não pode ta falando sério. –Sirius desesperado enquanto todos riam.

-sim estou, Lily e Remo precisam de um descanso e você vai dar. –Dora rindo.

-Esse jogo já começou mal, tudo bem vou ficar uma semana quieto, mas quando eu voltar vai ser com força total .- Sirius indignado.

A varinha girou novamente Lily não agüentava de ansiedade ela ou Tiago tinham que sair com Dora ou Remo

AliceXRemo

Verdade ou conseqüência Remo? –Alice.

O garoto pensou um pouco e respondeu.

-Verdade.

Lily ficou feliz agora só precisava que da próxima vez ele caísse com ela ou Tiago.

-na sua opinião qual é a garota mais bonita da escola? – Alice sorriu maliciosa.

-bem na mi...minha op...opiniao –Remo estava vermelho e ficava mais a cada palavra.- eh vocês sabem né...

-Remo eu estou esperando. –Alice.

-ta bem, ta bem a Dora pronto falei. –Remo abaixando a cabeça do outro lado da roda Dora também estava vermelha porem sorria.

FrankXLene

-Conseqüência –Lene falou antes de Frank perguntar ele preferiu escolher aquele opção com o amigo pois sabia que não seria muito cruel.

-ham, deixa eu ver a já sei, você vai assumir as responsabilidades da Lice na arrumação do quarto por um mês.

-obrigada eu amor.-Alice.

-você sempre reclama que não gosta de fazer isso então pensei em te agradar um pouquinho. –Frank falou sorrindo enquanto recebia um beijo da namorada.

Lene sabia que podia ser bem pior se fosse qualquer um dos outros da roda então sorriu.

-não que fosse adiantar se eu falasse o contrario, mas tudo bem.

Tiago viu que Lily não agüentava mais esperar e lançou um feitiço na varinha para dar um empurrãozinho no jogo.

LilyXRemo.

-Verdade ou conseqüência Reminho? –Lily.

-como se eu tivesse escolha, conseqüência. –Remo.

-ótimo você vai ao casamento da minha irmã... – Remo sorriu quase sem acreditar que a conseqüência era tão fácil só pedindo a Merlin para que a cerimônia não acontece em noite de lua cheia, mas Lily continuou – e vai levar como par a garota que acha mais bonita no colégio.

O estomago de Remo afundou passar um dia inteiro ao lado de Dora toda produzida para uma festa seria demais pro seu auto controle.

-Lily por favor.... –Remo começou mas Lily o interrompeu.

-nã...nani...nã...não Remo lembre-se das regras. –Lily balançando o dedo negativamente.

Remo abaixou a cabeça não podia continuar a pedir pra ser liberado do compromisso pois Dora estava lá ele sabia que isso a magoaria resolveu então pedir ajuda aos amigos e assim que viu Tiago sorrir satisfeito olhando em direção a Lily, percebeu que era tudo armação a raiva subiu a cabeça e pensou "eu vou me vingar".

-será um prazer. –Remo sorriu e olhou pra Tiago que logo viu que o amigo estava armando alguma coisa.

SiriusXAlice

-Verdade ou Conseqüência? –Sirius.

Antes de Alice responder ele falou.

-espera antes de responder vou te dar uma colher de chá e vou te dizer o que vou perguntar caso escolha verdade, minha cara Alice eu vou perguntar quais os garotos de Hogwarts você sente atração fora o Frank e é claro que não preciso lembrar que não vai poder mentir.

-Conseqüência. –Alice.

-bem você vai lavar toda a roupa do time de quadribol da Grifinória depois dos treinos e dos jogos, durante um mês. –Sirius.

-isso não vale Sirius você fez isso pra se vingar do que o Frank fez com a Lene. –Alice.

-não foi estipulado que não podiam ter vinganças, por causa do Frank por um mês eu vou ter menos tempo pra ficar com a Lene só estou me certificando que nesse tempo ele também não possa estar com você –Sirius.

-mas o uniforme de vocês fica nojento e o quarto não é tão difícil de arrumar.-Alice.

-sinto muito por você e há só pra você saber o meu tem que ser lavado com sabão neutro. –Sirius.

Alice bufou inconformada.

DoraXRemo

-Verdade ou Conseqüência? –Dora.

-verdade! –Remo.

-você não quer me acompanhar na festa não é? –Dora falou com um fio de voz e de cabeça baixa.

-não Dora eu realmente quero te acompanhar, quero muito. –Remo.

-mentira sua. –Dora.

-não, não é, esqueceu que não podemos mentir. –Remo falou e viu um sorriso brotar novamente no rosto da garota.

TiagoXLily

Verdade ou conseqüência ruiva? –Tiago.

-Verdade.- Lily falou acreditando que Tiago não perguntaria nada sobre ele mesmo já que tinha desistido dela.

-Droga queria que escolhesse conseqüência. –Tiago

-bem se deu mal então. –Lily.

-aé, você que pensa, diga-nos querida Lily você já beijou o ranhoso? –Tiago ria como se a pergunta fosse uma piada, havia muito tempo que ele tinha essa curiosidade, mas agora estava com medo da resposta, afinal ela era a garota que ele amava a anos e o ranhoso o que ele mais desprezava.

-não quer trocar de pergunta? –Lily.

-não ruiva, mas acho que isso já é uma resposta. –Tiago tentava manter o sorriso mas dava pra ver que ficou triste.

-sim eu já beijei o Severo, mas a culpa foi sua, no dia eu estava com tanto ódio de você por uma das suas armações que queria me vingar e o Severo me fez acreditar que ficar com o seu maior inimigo te deixaria mal pois ia ferir diretamente seu ego. –Lily.

-você ficou com a Ranhoso só pra deixar o Pontas com raiva? –Sirius.

-sim. –Lily.

-mas isso não faz sentido, pois você sempre negou esse fato quando agente perguntava. –Remo.

-bem foi porque logo depois me arrependi e fiz Severo jurar não contar nada a ninguém nunca. – Lily.

Tiago tentava assimilar o que a ruiva a sua frente tinha dito "o Ranhoso conseguiu beijar a Lily e usou as minhas brincadeiras pra isso então a culpa da garota que eu amo ter ficado com aquele traste é minha"

-Lily o que nos tínhamos feito? –Tiago.

-não foram todos os marotos naquele dia foi só você, você tinha me chamado pra sair mais uma vez e quando eu disse não, você pegou outra menina que vinha passando e a agarrou diante de todos, você nem sabia o nome dela, só fez aquilo pra mostrar a mim e todos que meus foras não te abalavam e que você continuava sendo Tiago James Potter o conquistador. –Lily.

Lily abaixou a cabeça e Tiago não conseguiu dizer nada ambos não pareciam ter esquecido do jogo então Alice pegou a varinha no chão e rodou.

Remo que tinha resolvido que ia esperar um pouco pra atacar, decidiu que aquele era o momento e então também jogou um feitiço na varinha que girava, Tiago estava distraído percebeu um pouco tarde o que o amigo fazia tentou evitar, mas não conseguiu.

RemoXLily.

-verdade ou conseqüência Lilyzinha? –Remo sorrindo.

Lily que ainda estava de cabeça baixa levantou e olhou pra Remo assutada.

-acho melhor a gente parar agora. –Lily

-podemos parar, mas depois dessa rodada a varinha já foi girada você tem que responder ou será que idealizadora do jogo esta com medo. –Remo.

-conseqüência. –Lily num fio de voz

-ótimo você beijar o Pontas na boca por 10 minutos a sim lembrando que nesse tempo deveram ter amassos sabe não só beijo.

Lily somente suspirou enquanto se levantava e oferecia a mão para que Tiago também o fizesse, assim que levantaram ela se aproximou pensando "não acredito que meu primeiro beijo com o Ti vai ser por causa de um jogo idiota, não queria que fosse assim apesar de que eu não possa dizer que estou muito triste afinal enfim vou provar os beijos de Tiago" e Tiago por sua vez "droga por que o Aluado esta fazendo isso comigo? É claro só pode ser vingança fazer eu beijar a Lily logo agora que desisti dela, ele sabe que não vou conseguir me controlar e que vou agarra-la de volta e que vou confessar que ainda a amo e que ainda a quero muito" Lily enlaçou seus braços no pescoço de Tiago e ele por reflexo segurou sua cintura antes dela encostar seus lábios nos dele ele teve uma idéia "vou fingir que não é ela, isso vou fechar os olhos e imaginar que estou beijando sei lá a murta" e foi isso que fez comprimiu os olhos e tentou não respirar muito também para não sentir o perfume da ruiva.

Os lábios da ruiva encontraram o de Tiago, mas não foi como ela imaginava ele estava tenso as mãos dele pareciam querer afasta-la em vez de trazer pra perto ela não estava entendo o que acontecia ali desceu seus lábios para o pescoço do rapaz que soltou um suspiro mas parecia de dor não de prazer ficou ali por um instante depois subiu para orelha mordiscou levemente ele tremeu e por um momento Lily pensou que ele enfim ia começar a retribuir seus carinhos mais não ela voltou a boca do rapaz e ali ficou, mas agora estava triste e ate um pouco ofendida. Tiago por sua vez fazia de tudo pra não abrir os olhos ou pensar que era a ruiva que ele amava que estava ali quando ela mordeu sua orelha quase foi tudo por água abaixo, mas ele sabia que precisava resistir "a como eu queria poder retribuir como eu queria que esse beijo fosse por vontade propia da Lily, mas não é e mesmo sabendo que não é a murta e sim ela tenho que resistir" o resto do tempo passou assim Tiago resistindo ao beijo e Lily tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Quando Tiago estava quase desistindo e se entregando ao beijo Sirius falou.

-bem gente 10 minutos podem se separar se quiserem.

Tiago quase empurrou Lily

-bom gente como a Lily falou melhor parar esse jogo, bom eu vou dormir marotos vocês vem comigo? –Tiago de cabeça baixa.

-sim eu vou. –Remo respondeu e completou em pensamento "hora do acerto de contas"

Os dois meninos subiram rápido Sirius apenas deu um celinho em Lene e foi atrás dos amigos deixando as meninas e Frank lá em baixo.

-bom eu também vou subir. –Lily falou tentando controlar as lagrimas.

-nos vamos com você. –Alice respondeu.

-ok. –Lily falou e se virou pra subir.

Alice se despediu rapidamente de Frank e se juntou as amigas para seguir Lily

** No quarto dos marotos

-porque fez aquilo Aluado? –Tiago.

-precisa mesmo de resposta. –Remo

-você não tinha o direito. –Tiago

-e você e a Lily tinham? –Remo

Os dois garotos falavam baixo mas dava pra ver que estavam muito nervosos.

-você sabe que essa lembrança vai me atormentar pro resto da vida, não sabe? –Tiago.

- a sim e passar um dia inteiro com a Dora toda produzida numa festa de casamento vai ser fácil, fácil de esquecer. –Remo

-mas vai me dizer que você não desejava isso? –Tiago.

-pode ate ser, mas nunca o fiz assim como você sempre quis beijar a Lily e nunca o fez. –Remo

-com você e Dora é diferente ela aceitaria sair com você mesmo que não fosse aquele jogo ridículo ela quer isso. –Tiago

-e quem disse que a Lily não queria beijar você? –Remo.

-ela um milhão de vezes. –Tiago.

-perguntou nos últimos meses? –Remo.

-não, você sabe que não, mas não faz diferença a resposta seria a mesma. –Tiago

Antes de Remo responder Sirius se intrometeu na conversa.

-não sei do que estão reclamando você beijou a Lily e você vai sair com a Dora - Sirius falou apontando pra Tiago e depois pra Remo - vocês amam elas deveriam estar felizes eu vou ter que ficar quieto por uma semana acho que nunca fiquei sem aprontar tanto tempo assim.

-não é tão simples assim Sirius. –Tiago.

-ótimo se é tão complicado vamos dormir vocês pensam um pouco esfriam a cabeça e amanha conversam.

O choque de ver Sirius dar um bom conselho fez Remo e Tiago ate esquecerem a raiva e começarem a rir.

-olha o Almofadinhas falando algo que preste. –Tiago.

-é a companhia da Lene esta fazendo algum efeito ou o mundo deve estar acabando. –Remo.

-bem pelo menos agora estão rindo, vamos dormir?-Sirius.

-sim vamos. –Remo e Tiago

E todos foram se trocar e dormir

** no quarto das meninas todas a estavam de pijamas, porem todas se concentravam em cima da cama de Lily.

-como foi? –Lene.

-estranho ele parecia querer fugir de mim. –Lily

- tem certeza Lily pode ter sido impressão. –Alice

-Alice ele não me deixou nem cegar perto dele direito e logo depois do beijo ele fugiu pro dormitório deles. –Lily.

-ele pode ter ficado com vergonha afinal estávamos todos lá. –Dora

-Dora é do Tiago que estamos falando ele não ficaria sem graça por causa de um beijo, alias ele já beijou garotas não só diante da gente mas da escola toda e não pareceu nem um pouco tímido ou envergonhado pelo contrario ele pareceu bem a vontade. –Lily

-Lily você tinha acabado de falar que já tinha beijado o Snap ele pode estar magoado ou ofendido. –Lene.

-Será? –Lily.

-é uma possibilidade. –Alice.

-mas já faz mais de um ano que isso aconteceu. –Lily.

-é Lily mas se coloca no lugar dele. –Lene.

-é pode ser que seja isso realmente. –Lily

-olha não fica triste não, seja o que for amanhã vocês conversam e resolvem tudo. –Dora.

-é amanhã eu faço isso, gente obrigado pelo apoio, mas vamos dormir agora? –Lily

Suas amigas concordaram e foram cada uma pra sua cama, Lily que já estava na sua pegou seu diário.

_Droga por que o Tiago me tratou daquele jeito hoje quando nos beijamos por que ele foi tão frio e tão distante a idéia das meninas tem lógica, contudo ele não parecia com raiva ou ofendido ele parecia contrariado mesmo._

_Como eu queria que ele realmente tivesse ficado enciumado por causa do Severo, ai ter beijado ele(Severo) não teria sido um total desperdício... _

_Será que ele já me esqueceu e agora sente repulsa de me tocar?_

_Não pode ser isso afinal somos amigos nos abraçamos e ficamos juntos por muito tempo eu ate já dormi no colo dele._

_Ele pode não sentir repulsa de me tocar no geral apenas de me beijar, isso também faz sentido se eu corresse atrás de alguém por anos e ele sempre me rejeitasse ate que eu desistisse e esquece eu não ia querer beija-lo depois._

_A Merlin não permita que seja isso não permita que ele já tenha me esquecido ou que não me queira mais por favor._

* * *

**Depois de uma eternidade sem postar....**

**Mais um capitulo ai...**

**Se ainda tem alguém lendo peço mil desculpas.**

**Mel Vailant (): obrigada espero que goste deste também.**

**Melissa890: não sei se é bem o que esperava, mas ta ai algo entre o Ti e a Lily.**

**Bia (): Legal né também gostei.**

**Lina prongs: ta desculpada, eu demorei uma eternidade pra postar não posso julgar ninguém né, eu vi sua fic esta muito, muito boa eu to adorando.**

**Nane Potter: que bom que esta gostando, vou continuar sim, só demorei a postar porque tava totalmente sem tempo nos últimos dias.**

**MiCullen31: esta ai espero que goste **


	18. As consequências do jogo

_**18. As consequências do jogo**_

Lily não conseguia parar de pensar no porque de Tiago ter sido tão distante, pensou nisso por varias horas ate pegar no sono e mesmo depois de dormir teve sonhos estranhos onde ele dizia que não a amava mais que não queria ficar com ela, pois tinha se apaixonado pela Dorcas, ou seja, sua noite não foi nada boa.

Já Tiago virava de um lado pro outro em sua cama atormentado por lembranças dos momentos que havia passado horas atrás, o cheiro de Lilian a textura dos seus lábios não lhe saiam da memória e Tiago cada vez sentia mais vontade de tê-la em seus braços novamente, mas também se lembrava que aquilo só havia acontecido graças a vingança de seu amigo e que ao contrario dele ela não queria estar ali e exatamente por esse motivo ele se segurou ao máximo e nem aproveitou direito a chance de beijar sua amada, o maroto tentava se distrair pensar em outras coisas mas Lilian sempre voltava e cada vez com mais força ele suspirou "maldito do Remo ainda me paga por isso..."

Quando o dia amanheceu Tiago já tinha chegado a conclusão que não tinha muito direito de ficar com raiva de Remo, pois afinal ele tinha se intrometido na vida do amigo primeiro, também resolveu que iria conversar com Lilian sobre o acontecido e se assegurar de que ela não estava com raiva dele ou de Remo por isso, como não tinha nem dormido direito Tiago resolveu se levantar e tomar banho, já que todos outros ainda dormiam, menos Frank que ja havia descido, mas assim que saiu do banheiro já pronto resolveu aprontar um pouco com os amigos afinal depois da noite de cão que tinha tido ele merecia rir um pouco.

Tiago tirou sua varinha do bolso e com um movimento de sua varinha aumentou o tamanho da cama de Sirius depois levitou Remo e Pedro ate lá, ele estava se segurando para não rir pegou uma câmera fotográfica e tirou algumas fotos só pra garantir depois começou a "arrumar" seus amigos quando terminou eles estavam abraçados e bem juntinhos Tiago tirou mais algumas fotos e depois escreveu um bilhete

_Meninas preciso de todas vocês aqui no nosso dormitório agora é urgente!_

_Tiago._

E mandou Hermes sua coruja entregar no quarto das meninas, antes da coruja voltar elas já estavam entrando pela porta.  
-o que aconteceu Ti - Lene  
-Shii os meninos ainda estão dormindo, calma só queria que...- Tiago segurou a risada - ...vissem uma coisa. - concluiu apontando para os amigos.

As meninas que tinham entrado muito apressadas no quarto nem tinham reparado em nada, só depois de Tiago apontar na direção da cama de Sirius que se viraram para dar atenção ao lugar, todas sufocaram os risos com medo de acordar os meninos.  
-me diga que tem fotos. -Lene.  
-claro que sim. -Tiago.  
-ótimo, então hora de acorda-los? -Lene.  
-hum acho que sim, quer fazer as honras?. -Tiago  
-será um prazer. –Lene

Tiago Lilian Dora e Alice viram Lene se aproximar da cama onde os garotos estavam.  
-humhum -Lene fez um barulho alto com a garganta.

Os meninos começaram a acordar.  
-Nossa Ti eu sabia que os marotos eram unidos, mas não sabia que chegava a tanto. -Lene  
-pera ai Lene nem todos os marotos, eu não participo desse tipo de coisa. -Tiago em um tom falsamente ofendido.

-foi mal Tiago não quis te ofender . -Lene

-tudo bem eu te perdoo -Tiago.

-sabe é que essa cena me deixou meio impressionada -Lene.

-depois ainda dizem que eu, que sou viado.

Nesse momento os três marotos deitados perceberam sua "situação" e com o susto Remo e Peter acabaram caindo no chão, Tiago e as meninas não aguentaram mais e começaram a rir.  
- o que esta acontecendo aqui? -Sirius quis saber.  
- não adianta tentar disfarçar Almofadinhas as meninas já sabem de tudo. -Tiago entre os risos.  
-tudo o que? -Sirius começou, mas a compreensão veio antes de concluir a pergunta. -Pontas! - ele concluiu com raiva.  
-esse sou eu. -Tiago.  
-você me paga seu veado. -Sirius.  
- não sou eu quem estava dormindo agarradinho com mais dois caras. -Tiago teve que parar de rir para correr de Sirius que avançou na direção dele.  
-ui a Lesse ta nervosinha. -Tiago.  
- Lesse e a senhora sua vô, o projeto de bambi. -Sirius ainda tentando alcançar Tiago.

- Alguém me socorre ele ta querendo me agarrar - Tiago falou se postando atrás de Lene.

Então para o espanto de todos Sirius diminuiu o passo e começou a sorrir.  
- Belos trajes senhoritas.

Nesse momento as meninas lembraram que na pressa de atender o chamado urgente de Tiago tinham esquecido de se trocar e estavam todas de camisola, Alice, Dora e Lily coraram furiosamente e tentavam se tampar um pouco somente Lene parecia não ligar.  
-o que tem de errado com nossas roupas? –Lene

Sirius olhou rapidamente para Lily, Dora e Alice a primeira estava com uma camisola preta de mangas não mostrava muito de seu corpo somente as pernas pois era bem curta as outras duas estavam com pijaminhas parecidos blusa de alças finas e short curtos, e finalmente seu olhar parou em Lene a garota estava com uma camisola rosa de um pano leve alças finas e alguns lacinhos também era curta.

-Nada pelo contrario, na minha opinião vocês estão ótimas, -Sirius disse se aproximando de Lene - para ser bem sincero acho que você está perfeita. - concluiu lhe dando um beijo.  
-é ne gente a conversa esta realmente muito boa mas eu vou me trocar se não se importam. -Dora.  
-eu também vou. - falaram Lily e Alice.  
- você não vem Lene? -Alice quando já estavam na porta.  
-claro que vou me esperem - Lene falou se desvencilhando de Sirius e correndo para alcançar as amigas que já estavam na porta.

Sirius ficou resmungando algo sobre Alice ser uma completa estraga prazeres e Tiago foi atrás delas no corredor.

-Lily posso falar comm você um segundo. -Tiago pediu meio inseguro.

-hã claro Ti. -Lily falou meio receosa "será que ele vai explicar o porque de ter ficado tão esquisito ontem?" pensou.

-sobre ontem eu queria... - Tiago começou a falar e Lily pensou "sim ele vai explicar" - que você não ficasse com raiva do Remo.

Lily não entendeu de imediato" o que ele quis dizer com não ficar com raiva do Remo, ele tinha que explicar porque foi tão frio, tão distante...", Tiago percebeu a confusão de Lily, mas interpretou de outra maneira.

-sei que a brincadeira dele foi muito sem graça, mas afinal nos tínhamos aprontado com ele antes, não temos muito direito de reclamar não é? -Tiago.

-não tudo bem não estou com raiva do Remo era só isso que queria conversar? -Lily falou meio confusa não conseguia entender direito o que Tiago falava.

-era sim.-Tiago.

-ok. já vou então. -Lily não esperou resposta e saiu em direção as escadas.

Lily alcançou suas amigas antes de chegarem no quarto mas ficou calada estava tentando entender o que Tiago dissera "brincadeira sem graça, Remo fez com nos beijássemos e ele achou uma brincadeira sem graça, então ele realmente não queria me beijar, não tinha nada estranho acontecendo com ele, ele só não queria me beijar" os olhos de Lily já estavam cheios de água quando suas amigas interromperam seus pensamentos.

-o que aconteceu Lily? - Lene.

-ele não queria me beijar, ele realmente não queria. -Lily.

-ele disse isso? -Alice meio assustada.

-não exatamente ele disse pra eu não ficar com raiva do Remo pela brincadeira sem graça, ele falou que ter que beijar foi uma brincadeira sem graça. - Lily.

Lily não sabia o que mais a dominava a tristeza de ser rejeitada daquela forma a raiva que sentia de Tiago por ter feito isso.

-Lily talvez ele não quisesse dizer exatamente... -Dora começou, mas foi interrompida.

-Não quero mais falar sobre isso, quem Tiago Potter pensa que é pra me esnobar assim. -Lily decidida.

-Lily o que ta pensando em fazer? -Lene.

-Algo pra ele ver que se ele não me quer tem muitos que querem. - Lily

-Lily não acho que esta seja uma boa ideia porque não se acalma primeiro e pensa no que vai fazer depois? -Dora.

-Já estamos todas prontas vamos? -Lily fingiu que não ouviu a amiga.

As amigas se entreolharam.

-sim vamos, mas Lily... -Dora tentou novamente.

-sem mais garotas não vou nada de mal a ninguém, pelo menos não muito mal. -Lily agora sorria diabolicamente.

Lily saiu do quarto e suas amigas foram atrás meio receosas, elas encontraram com os marotos e para o espanto de todas Lily sorriu para os meninos e os convidou a descer enquanto caminhavam Lily sorria para todos os meninos que passavam e não era o sorriso agradável que lançava normalmente era um sorriso sedutor, alguns garotos a olhavam confusos outros lhe sorriam de volta Tiago vendo aquilo não conseguiu se segurar...

-o que deu em você hoje Lily?

-por quê? O que eu estou fazendo? -Lily sarcástica.

-o que você esta fazendo? - ele repetiu nervoso e depois continuou. - esta agindo dessa forma estranha sorrindo para todo par de calças que passa na sua frente. - terminou irritado.

Lily sorriu ao ver que tinha conseguido irrita-lo.

-Desculpe Ti, mas não te devo satisfações, posso sorrir para quantos eu quiser e da maneira que eu achar conveniente. -Lily sorrindo.

-ótimo faça o que quiser. - Tiago falou com raiva.

-pode deixar vou fazer. - Lily.

Lily passou o dia inteiro assim sempre que Tiago estava por perto ela começava a distribuir sorrisos a todos, Sirius começou a perceber isso e após a quinta que Tiago saiu nervoso de perto deles ele falou.

- fala serio pimentinha porque esta agindo assim? - Sirius sorrindo.

-assim como? - tentando se fazer de desentendida.

-como se quisesse seduzir todos os garotos desse colégio? - Sirius sem perder o sorriso.

-porque Six querido você acha que eu não consigo? - Lily sorriu de volta.

-pelo contrario pimentinha, sei que teria sucesso, mas o que estou achando estranho é que essa Lily sedutora só aparece quando um certo amigo meu esta por perto... - seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais ao ver a amiga perder a postura - ...o que faz com que eu me pergunte isso é realmente para seduzir toda Hogwarts ou para provocar o Pontas?

Lily ficou pouco tempo parada sem responder, mas se recuperou voltou a sorrir.

-impressão sua. -Lily piscou se virando pra sair

No quarto do marotos Tiago estava vermelho de raiva e Remo o observava tentando segurar o riso.  
-o que foi Pontas com ciúmes da Lily, pensei que tivesse desistido dela, que não a quisesse mais. -Remo.  
-Desisti dela Aluado isso não quer dizer que eu não goste mais dela, nem que não fico com vontade de azarar cada idiota para quem ela estava sorrindo hoje. - Tiago fechando os punhos.  
- você quer dizer que quer azar todos os garotos da escola? -Remo.  
-isso não seria difícil para mim e você sabe disso. - Tiago com desafio na voz.  
-mas você sabe que não pode fazer isso. - Remo olhou para o amigo que tinha um brilho estranho no olhar. - não sabe?  
-não Aluado não sei, porque eu não posso fazer isso? -Tiago.  
-porque a Lily ia ficar muito brava e ia brigar com você. -Remo.

- talvez fosse melhor pra mim brigar com ela, ficar longe dela... - Tiago falou em meio a um suspiro.

-mas isso a deixaria triste também e você não quer vê-la triste, ou quer? -Remo.

- não Aluado claro que não, jamais faria algo para deixa-la triste. -Tiago de olhos fechados.

- Não é melhor conversar com ela e dizer que não conseguiu esquecê-la e que ainda gosta dela Pontas? -Remo.

- Não provavelmente ela vai achar que mais um de meus truques para conquista-la que eu jamais quis ser amigo dela e que a enganei esse tempo todo. -Tiago.

-então vai continuar assim tentando ser amigo dela, gostando dela e morrendo de ciúmes toda vez que ela chega perto de alguém? -Remo.

-parece que sim. - Tiago.

Na biblioteca Lily contava a Lene o que havia acontecido mais cedo no corredor.

-é claro que ele ia perceber Lily, o único que não percebeu foi o Ti que estava cego de ciúmes. -Lene.

-para Lene não tava tão na cara assim. -Lily tentando se defender.

-Lily não vou discutir isso com você, qualquer um que te conhece um pouquinho iria ver que estava querendo fazer ciúme no Ti.  
-Lene se estou dizendo que não estava é porque eu não estava só queria provar uma coisa e provei. -Lily.  
-então agora que conseguiu vai parar não é? vai voltar a ser a Lily que nos conhecemos certo? -Lene.  
Lily lembrou da satisfação que sentiu ao ver Tiago com raiva e decidiu continuar com aquilo mais um pouquinho.  
-você não vai parar não é? -Dora.  
-Não ainda não. -Lily.  
-sabe a Lene tem um pouco de razão se já conseguiu porque continuar Lily? - Alice.  
-não sei bem, só sei que não quero parar não agora. - Lily.  
-Eu desisto faça o que quiser! -Lene disse nervosa e saiu da biblioteca.

Lily olhou para as amigas e percebeu que não estavam tão nervosas quanto Lene, mas também não estavam felizes.  
-

No dia seguinte Lily continuou a sorrir e provocar todos os garotos acima do quinto ano por quem passava só que agora alguns já estavam preparados para aquilo e foi um deles que a chamou.  
-hum Lily posso falar com você um instante?

Lily olhou para o garoto a sua frente ele era um moreno alto e forte, não feio, mas Lilian não deixou de registrar que mesmo não o conhecendo ele a chamava pelo apelido e de uma forma bem intima, olhou para frente e viu que seus amigos a e que Tiago parecia incomodado, resolveu então ser gentil com o garoto.  
-sim pode falar - Respondeu sorrindo.  
-eu queria saber se tem planos para esta noite?

Lily arriscou olhar novamente para Tiago ele já estava vermelho de raiva.  
- não tenho nada em mente porque?  
-então gostaria de dar um passeio pelos jardins comigo?  
nesse momento Lily viu Tiago fechar os punhos sorriu ao ver que ele estava se alterando.  
-claro será um prazer.  
-te encontro aqui no salão principal as sete tudo bem.  
-sim claro.

Quando alcançou seus amigos Tiago não estava mais lá, ele havia saído de perto dos amigos no momento em que ela disse sim, Lily sorria enquanto pensava "bem feito pra ele, não foi ele que não me quis? agora ele viu que tem que me queira".  
-você aceitou sair com aquele cara? -Sirius.  
Lily estava tão concentrada em irritar Tiago que só percebeu o que tinha feito após a pergunta de Sirius.  
-parece que sim, meninas eu vou ao banheiro vocês vem? -Lily falou tentando disfarçar.  
-claro. - Alice falou sobrepondo ao "não sei não" de Lene e seguiram para o banheiro, assim que entraram Lily olhou para as amigas o sorriso de satisfação dando lugar ao um olhar de desespero.

-nossa! pelas minhas contas é a segunda vez que foge do Sirius hoje. -Lene sarcástica  
-não tem grassa Lene, o que eu faço? -Lily.  
-você esta se referindo a que? -Lene irônica.  
-você sabe muito bem Lene. -Lily desesperada.  
- a sim você quer saber o que fazer depois de aceitado sair com um carinha qualquer só pra afetar o Tiago, não Lily eu não sei o que vai fazer. - Lene.  
-também não precisa judiar. -Lily.  
-não estou judiando estou falando a verdade ou não estou? -Lene

Lily e Lene se encaravam estranhamente quando Alice resolveu interromper a discussão.

-Lene deixa isso pra La temos que ajudar a Lily a sair dessa.

-porque? ela nunca nos escuta nunca da a mínima pro que agente diz a ela. -Lene ainda nervosa.

-porque ela é nossa amiga. -Alice.

Lene ainda estava nervosa, mas não respondeu a amiga.

-bom agora que as brigas acabaram vamos resolver esse problema. - Alice.

-a é? e como eu vou fazer isso? -Lily

-bom você pode ir ao encontro e dizer a ele que só quer como amigo. -Dora.

-isso não seria meio estranho? -Lily.

-sim mas a outra opção é você não ir. -Alice.

-ok. ok. farei isso então. -Lily

Tiago andava pelos corredores sem saber exatamente onde ia o ciúmes que sentia de Lilian e a raiva que sentia de si mesmo o cegavam completamente, um turbilhão de pensamentos passavam pela sua mente "porque ela esta fazendo isso? porque eu estou me importando com o que ela faz? ora é obvio porque por mais que eu negue eu ainda amo aquela ruivinha! mas não posso gostar tenho que esquecer, mas é tão difícil com ela tão perto..." ele não via nada a sua frente simplesmente andava querendo ir pra longe da cena que havia presenciado para longe de Lilian estava tão distraído que nem percebeu quando esbarrou em alguém, nem tão pouco pediu desculpas foi quando lhe seguraram pelo braço que resolveu prestar atenção.

-Ha é você Dorcas desculpe o esbarrão é que estou meio distraído. -Tiago.

-é eu percebi, o que você tem Tiago? porque não me parece nada bem. -Dorcas.

-nada não estou bem. -Tiago tentou lançar um de seus famosos sorrisos, mas não saiu como esperado.

-você pode ate não querer me dizer, mas não tente me enganar sei que não esta bem. -Dorcas.

Tiago via que a garota não estava somente curiosa para saber o que tinha acontecido ou tentando se aproveitar da situação para em cima dele, ela estava realmente preocupada.

-porque você se preocupa tanto comigo? - Tiago perguntou com a voz baixa.

A garota corou e olhou para baixo antes de responder.

-porque gosto de você e é isso que as pessoas que gostam fazem se importam, se preocupam. -Dorcas.

Tiago fechou os olhos ao ouvir a resposta e se encostou na parede proxima "o que eu não daria pra gostar de você e não dela seria tão mais fácil, tão menos doloroso".

-tudo bem se não quer falar, mas pelo menos vamos dar uma volta fora do castelo, será bom pra você sabe, tomar um pouco de ar. -Dorcas.

-tudo bem vamos. -Tiago cedeu afinal a companhia da garota era agradavel.

andaram pelo castelo e pelo jardim, ate que chegaram a beira do lago onde se sentaram, Tiago aos poucos ia se distraindo e conversando, Dorcas não era sua amiga a muito tempo mas passava confiança e Tiago estava gostando de ter alguem assim por perto pois ele sempre teve seus amigos, mas os outros marotos não pareciam compreende-lo como ela nem o consolavam como ela.

Lilian entrou no salão principal e viu que seu acompanhante já estava a sua espera.

-vamos? - o garoto que ela nem sabia o nome lhe perguntou estendo o braço.

-claro!

Lilian aceitou o braço do rapaz e se dirigiram para o jardim, o garoto que ela mais tarde descobriu que se chamava Augusto parecia estar tentando ser gentil e galante, Lily por varias vezes tentou lhe falar que só queria sua amizade mas como o garoto não tentava nada mais ousado ela não achava espaço para o assunto, continuaram andar ate que chegaram no lago e Lily teve uma visão um tanto quanto desagradável, Tiago estava la e estava acompanhado de Dorcas, os dois estavam rindo e bem próximos, tudo que Lily tinha mente sumiu a conversa que tinha que ter com o tal Augusto, tudo, só uma coisa tomou conta de seus pensamentos.

-podemos voltar para o castelo? -Lily.

-mas acabamos de chegar! -Augusto.

-é eu sei, mas acabei de lembrar que prometi ajudar Lene com o dever e já esta tarde. -Lily

-tudo bem vamos então eu te acompanho. -Augusto

A partir desse momento Lily não escutava mais nada que o garoto falava a cena de Tiago e Dorcas no lago impregnava sua mente.

-então o que acha? -Augusto com um sorriso enorme.  
Lily não fazia nem ideia do que o garoto se referia.  
-Lily? -Augusto insistiu.

Lily se lembrou de Lene falando uma vez que quando não sabia a resposta sorria simpaticamente segundo a amiga na maioria das vezes dava certo então resolveu tentar e sorriu para o garoto.  
-ótimo vou ter isso como um sim então.

O garoto se aproximou rapidamente de Lily e juntou seus labios aos dela, Lily ficou sem reação o garoto tentou aprofundar o beijo e então ela se desvencilhou.  
-o que foi? -Augusto.  
-é que... é que... - Lily não sabia o que dizer.  
-ok estamos indo rápido de mais, boa noite Lily.

O garoto se virou e foi embora só então Lily percebeu que estava diante do quadro da mulher gorda.

-senha por favor. - a mulher do quadro lhe disse.

-garras de hipogrifo. -Lily respondeu automaticamente.

A mulher lhe lançou um sorriso suave e a passagem se abriu, Lily entrou e deu graças a Merlin que Augusto não fosse de sua casa pois Lene estava aos beijos com Sirius e parecia que não sairia dali tão cedo, Alice e Dora conversavam com Remo e Frank ela passou pelos amigos os cumprimentou e subiu rapidamente para o quarto.

-acho que devemos ir ver o que ela tem. -Dora.

-sim vamos, desculpe meninos temos que subir. -Alice

-claro podem ir ela realmente não parece bem. -Remo.

Dora e Alice já se estavam se levantando.

-ei esperem eu também vou. -Lene.

-Achei que estava com raiva dela. -Alice disse um pouco divertida.

-Estou brava com ela Lice, mas não quer dizer que não me preocupe. -Lene.

-porque esta brava com a ruiva? -Sirius.

-coisas de amigas. - Lene deu um ultimo beijo em Sirius e se levantou. - vamos?

Agora sim as três seguiram para o dormitório feminino, chegaram la e viram Lily deitada em sua cama olhando para o teto.

-viemos ver se esta bem. -Dora.

Lily não respondeu só respirou fundo e continuou olhando para o teto as amigas se aproximaram de sua cama e se sentaram

- o que aconteceu? deu algo errado no encontro? conseguiu explicar para o garoto? -Lene.

- não consegui falar com ele. -Lily.

-porque? Lene.

-nos estávamos caminhando quando... - os olhos da ruiva se encheram de lagrimas lembrar a cena que vira já doía, mas falar doía mais ainda mas ela respirou fundo e resumiu a historia para as amigas.

-e agora o que vai fazer? -Dora.

-não sei, amanha penso nisso, agora eu queria ficar um pouco sozinha. -Lily.

-tem certeza? - Lene.

-tenho sim Lene, obrigada. -Lily.

As três se retiraram do quarto e Lily continuou la, pensando que pelo uma coisa boa tinha acontecido, Lene não parecia mais estar brava, então lembrou de quantas vezes não só Lene como as outras amigas a avisaram que um dia se arrependeria por não dar uma chance ao Potter e como ela sempre ignorou, pior ate mesmo brigou com elas por supor ideias tão absurdas, com os olhos marejados sorriu suas amigas estavam certas, porém naquela época Lily não via isso e agora estava sofrendo as consequências de ter sido tão teimosa, tão orgulhosa, Lily pegou seu diário e começou a escrever.

_Diário,_

_Quem diria eu saindo com um garoto que nem sabia o nome,_

_Ou que eu deixar esse garoto me beijar,_

_Ou pior que eu estaria trancada em um quarto sofrendo por ciúmes de Tiago Potter, _

_como o mundo é irônico, quantas vezes eu o rejeitei o fiz sofrer e agora estou aqui louca de vontade de ir ate ele e implorar para que não fique com a Dorcas que não fique com garota nenhuma a não ser comigo..._

Lily sabia que não tinha direito de sentir raiva de Dorcas, mas ainda sentia "quem ela pensa que é para ficar tão perto do Tiago para fazê-lo sorrir daquele jeito" suspirou e guardou o diário.

**************************************************************************************************************************l

_**Nossa to morta de vergonha!  
Se ainda tem alguém lendo desculpe a demora!  
Galera desculpe não responder a reviews é que não estou tendo tempo para nada!  
Mas agradeço todas e peço que continuem comentando  
bjos!**_


	19. A outra

_**19. A outra**_

Lilian acordou no dia seguinte decida a resolver pelo menos um de seus vários problemas: ia encontrar o tal Augusto e dizer que não poderiam sair mais. Esperou suas amigas ficarem prontas para descerem e quando chegaram ao salão comunal os marotos estavam esperando por elas como sempre, após todos se cumprimentarem desceram para o café, mas antes de chegarem a mesa Lilian avistou o tal Augusto tomou coragem e avisou os amigos.  
-Podem ir tenho que fazer uma coisa antes.  
Todos olharam pra ela as meninas fizeram que sim e seguiram para mesa da Grifinória , ja Lilian foi para a mesa da Corvinal onde Augusto estava sentado assim que percebeu que Lilian ia em sua direção Augusto abriu um enorme sorriso Lilian tentou retribuir mas não conseguiu.  
-podemos conversar em outro Lugar por favor? - Lilian perguntou ao garoto.  
-claro Lily, mas não gostaria de comer algo antes, notei que veio direto conversar comigo, pode se sentar aqui se quiser te faço companhia enquanto toma café e depois conversamos. -Augusto.  
-Não obrigada, o que tenho para falar é rápido eu como depois. -Lily falou e viu o sorriso do rapaz diminuir um pouco.  
Ele se levantou e ofereceu o braço para Lily, que pensou um pouco e aceitou, então se dirigiram para fora do grande salão.

* * *

Na mesa da Grifinória um moreno de cabelos arrepiados esmagava uma torada e olhava atentamente para a mesa da Corvinal, Tiago tentava disfarçar e prestar atenção na conversa que rolava entre os marotos e as meninas mas não conseguia parar de se perguntar o que aquele garoto sem sal tinha que ele não tinha, sua distração era tanta que nem percebeu quando uma loira se sentou ao seu lado.  
-coitada da torada o que ela fez pra merecer tal destino? -Dorcas falou sorrindo.  
- Hã, nada, nada não! Só estava um pouco distraído. - Tiago demorou um pouco, mas respondeu sem olhar diretamente pra ela, pois seu olhar estava vidrado em outro lugar, Dorcas seguiu o olhar do menino e viu uma ruiva sair acompanhada de Corvinal.  
- distraído sei, anda muito distraído ultimamente, não acha?  
Tiago enfim desviou o olhar de onde a ruiva havia saído e olhou para Dorcas a tristeza e dor visíveis em sua face.  
-Não fica assim não Tiago se gosta tanto dela faz alguma coisa.  
-fazer o que me humilhar de novo? só pra ser rejeitado mais uma vez? Não obriagado estou bem aqui mesmo.  
-Não! Esta na cara que você não esta bem, mas como não quer tomar uma atitude que tal se distrair um pouco? - Dorcas voltando a sorrir  
-como? - Tiago perguntou confuso.  
-hum deixa eu ver, que tal falar sobre o campeonato de quadribol, fiquei sabendo que a Sonserina falou que vencemos a Corvinal por sorte e que vai nos esmagar na final.  
Tiago riu gostosamente.  
-Aqueles rastejantes nos vencerem, só pode ser piada, estão falando isso porque venceram a Corvinal por pouco e estão com orgulho ferido.  
-é mas o Malfoy disse que esse ano pega o pomo.  
-só se eu estiver morto ate la. - Tiago falou desafiadoramente.  
- olha olha em Tiago, é meu primeiro ano no time não quero estrear perdendo pra Sonserina. - falou divertida.  
- não precisa se preocupar quanto a isso ganharemos o torneio de quadribol e a taça das casas também. - Tiago feliz e confiante.  
- Pronto ai esta o Tiago que todos conhecem e amam. -Dorcas ainda mais alegre.  
- Espera ai, é só impressão minha ou você fez isso só pra me distrair? - Tiago se fazendo de desconfiado.  
- Fiz e deu certo. - Dorcas.  
- então você não ficou sabendo de nenhuma conversa da Sonserina? Tiago continuou.  
- Não exatamente. - Dorcas inocentemente.  
- A quer dizer que a senhorita acha que pode me enganar assim.  
- Bem foi necessário.  
- Então sofra as consequências senhorita, ninguém engana um maroto e sai livre.  
Dorcas olhou para Tiago e sua expressão estava entre travessa e ameaçadora.  
- Tiago o que preten... - mas não conseguiu terminar pois ele já estava fazendo cosquinhas nela.  
- para! - Dorcas falava entre os risos.  
- peça desculpas por me enganar. - Tiago também ria.  
- foi... pro... seu... bem ! - ela falava entre as gargalhadas.  
- hum não houvi o pedido de desculpas ainda. - Tiago sem parar de "torturar a menina".  
- desculpa... ter... te... enganado... agora... para...por... favor...  
- daqui a pouco quem é o rapaz mas bonito de Hogwarts?  
-vo..cê!  
- o melhor apanhador?  
-vo..cê!  
- o mais inteligente.  
- o.. Re..mo  
- resposta errada vou te dar mais uma chance, quem é o mais inteligente?. - Tiago Rindo.  
-vo..cê! Agora... PARA! - Dorcas já estava chorando de tanto rir.  
- bom acho que estou satisfeito.- parando com as cócegas.  
- você é uma pessoa má e vingativa.- Dorcas se apoiando em Tiago ofegante.  
- Não me ofenda ou posso te dar uma segunda dose.  
- Não obrigada uma foi suficiente.  
A partir dai continuaram conversar sobre outra coisa qualquer.

* * *

Assim que Lily e Augusto saíram do grande salão pararam no primeiro corredor vazio que encontraram, a essa altura Augusto já tinha percebido que havia algo estranho.  
-Aconteceu alguma coisa Lily. - perguntou se aproximando.  
-bem na verdade sim, não podemos continuar saindo juntos desculpe.- respondeu se afastando  
-o que foi? fiz algo que não gostou por que eu posso...  
Lily não deixou completar a frase.  
-Não foi nada que você tenha feito é só... - Lily não sabia o que dizer ou como agir então respirou fundo.- é só que não podemos continuar a sair ok! - Lily virou as costas e saiu deixando pra trás um rapaz confuso, ela se sentia péssima pelo que tinha feito e seu estado emocional só piorou quando chegou ao grande salão e viu Tiago e Dorcas bem próximos conversando intimamente e bem felizes, agora o sentimento de culpa se misturava ao ciúme, se dirigiu ao casal e cruzou os braços.  
- Posso saber por que tão feliz Tiago? - O tom saira mais pesado e raivoso do que a ruiva pretendia.  
Todos olharam assustados para ela e depois para entrada do salão onde Augusto entrava triste e confuso.  
-O que foi ruiva? Só porque brigou com o namoradinho acha que o colégio inteiro tem que ficar de luto? - Tiago perguntou a voz carregada de ironia.  
- 1º ele não é meu namoradinho, 2º eu jamais acharia que o todos tem que ficar de luto por assuntos meus, isso Ti e do seu feitio não do meu e 3º só estava curiosa mas pelo visto é um assunto muito intimo peço desculpas pela intromissão.- respondeu com raiva.  
Antes de Tiago responder, Dorcas o interrompeu.  
-nos só estávamos conversando sobre quadribol eu meio que enganei o Ti e ele me castigou com cosquinhas por isso estávamos rindo. - Dorcas respondeu simpática.  
-desculpe, mas não me lembro de ter perguntado algo a você! - Lily com raiva  
- ei não fale assim com ela. –Tiago irritado  
- Eu acho que já te disse isso, mas vou repetir, falo com quiser e como eu quiser!  
-Parem de brigar, por favor. -Dorcas pediu enquanto os outros só observavam.  
mas Lily e Tiago pareciam nem ouvir e continuaram a brigar.  
- Não Evans você não com quiser da maneira que quiser você deve respeito às pessoas e ela não te fez nada. -Tiago  
- Agora ta ate me chamando de Evans o que aconteceu com o Lily, esqueceu por causa dela foi?  
- Isso não tem nada a ver com ela, estou de chamando de Evans porque a Lily que eu conheço não sai por ai mal tratando os outros por nada. -Tiago  
Dorcas não queria ver Tiago brigando com Lily, pois sabia que ambos iriam sofrer por isso mais tarde.  
-Ei vocês não vão fazer nada? eles vão acabar se matando ali. -Dorcas falou olhando em direção ao resto do grupo Sirius e Lene pareceram despertar ao ouvir Dorcas e se meteram no meio da briga.  
-Parem com isso os dois. - Lene falou autoritária.  
- É estão parecendo duas crianças. - Sirius continuou.  
Lily e Tiago pararam de gritar mais ainda trocavam olhares raivosos.  
- Six leva o Tiago pra dar uma volta, Lily vamos pra sala ou vamos nos atrasar, meninas vamos - Lene falou já empurrando a amiga pra longe Alice e Dora as seguiram e logo que saíram do salão Tiago se jogou novamente no banco.  
- Posso saber o que aconteceu aqui? -Sirius.  
- eu também não sei Almofadinhas ela simplesmente chegou brigando comigo e ofendendo a Dorcas. - Tiago um pouco mais calmo.  
-tem certeza que não fez nada para provocá-la Pontas? - dessa vez foi Remo que perguntou.  
-claro que tenho Aluado você e todos viram eu e Dorcas estávamos quietos conversando quando ela chegou toda atacada e descendo os cachorros pra cima da gente. - Tiago

-calma Ti ela só devia estar nervosa. - Dorcas.  
-calma? ela chega aqui te ofende e você pedi calma pra mim, ela é que tem que aprender a controlar a raiva quando briga com o namoradinho dela. -Tiago.  
-ela não me ofendeu e não acredito que ela estivesse nervosa só por isso, mas Ti pense bem quantas você não estourou e acabou brigando ou ofendendo quem não merecia? -Dorcas.  
Tiago olhou para Dorcas, a garota estava calma e o olhava de maneira doce.  
- ta bom você esta certa já fiz isso, mas ela sempre me julgou por isso, sempre disse que isso era repugnante e egocêntrico e agora esta ai fazendo o mesmo. -Tiago.  
-esqueci isso vamos pra aula! - Dorcas.  
-Não quero ir pra aula, Lilian vai estar la e não quero vê-la.  
-Agora é aula de dcat, sua favorita não vai querer perder né?  
-não sei não!  
- olha prometo a você que ficamos bem longe da Lily se quiser. vamos por favor.-Dorcas sorrindo.  
Tiago se deu por vencido e se levantou.-vamos marotos?  
os amigos de Tiago seguiram com ele e Dorcas para a aula de Dcat, chegando la não encontraram nem Lily nem as amigas.

* * *

No dormitório feminino uma ruiva se acabava em lágrimas enquanto suas amigas tentavam consola-la.  
-calma amiga não foi tão ruim assim. -Alice.  
-ele gritou comigo para defender ela. -Lily inconformada.  
-por que eles são amigos e você a ofendeu sem motivos. - Dora.  
-não foi sem motivos. -Lily  
-Lily o Tiago não sabe que você gosta dele então ciúmes não conta.- Lene.  
Lily olhou para amigas e chorou com mais força.  
-Eu vou perde-lo e não posso fazer nada. -Lily  
-poder você pode, mas esse seu orgulho bobo não deixa. -Lene.  
- o que você quer dizer? -Lily.  
-Você sabe muito bem o que pode fazer, saia desse quarto encontre-o e diga o que sente diga que se arrepende de tudo que fez a ele no passado e que quer ficar com ele. -Lene.  
-Não vou fazer isso e se ele me rejeitar? -Lily.  
-Você vai poder dizer que tentou e ainda vai estar ganhando dele no placar final devido ao imenso número de foras que você já deu nele. -Lene.  
-você não entende eu não suportaria ser rejeitada por ele. -Lily.  
-Então amiga o jeito vai ser aprender a suportar vê-lo com outra. -Lene.  
-você esta muito má ultimamente. -Lily.

-não estou má Lily, só estou tentando de fazer ver a realidade, não quero que perca o Ti por uma coisa boba como orgulho. -Lene

-eu acho que já perdi. -Lily

-eu discordo, não acho que ele já tenha te esquecido, mas vai acabar esquecendo se não fizer nada. -Lene.

-chega vamos parar com esse assunto por enquanto ok? - Alice.

-é temos que descer se não quisermos perder a próxima aula.

-se quiserem podem ir, não estou afim de descer. -Lily.

-se você não vai, nos também não vamos. - Lene falou e Dora e Alice concordaram com a cabeça

-que isso gente não precisam perder aula por minha causa vou ficar bem. -Lily.

-então vai ficar ainda melhor com as amigas aqui do seu lado. -Dora.

Lily concordou com a amiga ficaria bem melhor com elas ali do seu lado.

* * *

A aula passou rapidamente e logo a hora do almoço chegou, quando os marotos chegaram a mesa da Grifinória encontraram Dora, Lene e Alice.

-ola meninas -Remo falou.

-ola. - responderam todas enquanto Sirius e Frank beijaram Lene e Alice respectivamente.

-cadê a Lily? -Tiago.

-não quis descer na verdade só descemos para pegar algumas coisas e vamos almoçar la em cima junto com ela. -Dora falou.

-não vai almoçar comigo? -Frank se dirigindo a Alice.

-não meu amor desculpe, hoje terá que ficar apenas com os Marotos.

-você não pode ficar nem um pouquinho aqui em baixo comigo?- Sirius perguntou para Lene de forma sedutora.

-infelizmente não, Lily esta precisando da gente, ela ficou muito triste depois da briga com Tiago. -Lene

As meninas terminaram de pegar alguns quitutes se despediram e subiram, Frank e os marotos continuaram a comer e conversar ate que as atenções se voltaram para uma bela loira que se sentou ao lado de Sirius.

- Oi Six. - a garota disse sorrindo sedutoramente

- Olá! - Sirius sorrindo também.

-gostaria de saber se esta livre esta noite? - a loira

Sirius ponderou e chegou à conclusão que a noite estaria com Lene.

- hum, desculpe, mas vou estar ocupado. -Sirius fazendo uma cara um pouco triste.

A garota pareceu decepcionada com a resposta  
-então quer dizer que é verdade, aquela garota conseguiu mesmo te por na coleira.

-claro que não! ninguém põe Sirius Black na coleira. -Sirius respondeu automaticamente.

-pois é o que parece Six, você não sai com ninguém só com ela, essa noite por exemplo vai estar com ela certo? -a loira.

-sim vou estar com ela, mas isso não quer dizer nada. -Sirius.

-quer sim, se você só sai com ela é porque a Makenum conseguiu te prender. - a garota pronunciou o nome de Lene com desprezo.

Sirius não gostou da maneira que a menina a sua frente se referiu a Lene, mas preferiu ignorar e revidar a outra parte da frase que o irritada mais.

-isso não é verdade, ninguém consegue me prender. -Sirius.

-prove então.

-como?

-deixe ela e saia comigo esta noite.

Sirius sabia que se fizesse isso, magoaria Lene, mas se não fizesse poderia destruir sua reputação, pensou e descobriu uma escapatória.

-não tenho que provar nada a você e se não quero ir ao seu encontro esta noite, porque não estou interessado e não por qualquer outro motivo, com licença já terminei minha refeição, vamos marotos? - Sirius se levantou da mesa e aguardou seus amigos se levantarem e então saíram todos juntos deixando uma loira nervosa e ofendida para trás, caminharam por alguns corredores ate que Frank resolveu falar.

-pensei que você e a Lene estivessem juntos Sirius.

- e estamos.

-então porque disse para aquela garota que não esta amarrado a ninguém? -Frank confuso.

-estou com ela, mas não estou preso a ela, posso sair com quiser a hora que eu quiser. -Sirius

-você já disse isto a ela, porque ela pode não estar ciente disso. - Remo.

-nunca prometi nada a ela. -Sirius se justificou.

-ok olhando por este lado de que vocês não tem nada realmente serio e que fidelidade não seja uma regra na relação de vocês, como se sentiria se visse Lene com outro? - Remo

Só de imaginar a situação o rosto de Sirius se contorceu de nervoso.

-você não gostaria não é? - Remo

-Não eu não gostaria, mas de qualquer forma Lene não ousaria fazer isso comigo Aluado. -Sirius tentando controlar a raiva que suposta situação lhe causava.

Remos riu do amigo o que não contribuiu para que ele se acalmasse.

-do que esta rindo? -Sirius.

-de você Almofadinhas, você quer que Lene fique só com você, mas você não tem necessariamente que ficar só com ela é isso? -Remo

-sim qual o problema? -Sirius.

-o problema meu caro Almofadinhas é que isso nunca vai dar certo. - Remo.  
-Me faça um grande favor Aluado cale essa boca! - Sirius.  
-ok, só não venha chorando quando perde-la ok? -Remo falou e continuou andando Frank o seguiu, porem Sirius e Tiago ficaram parados, Tiago olhou pra Sirius e antes que dissesse algo Sirius falou.  
-Se for para falar que ele tem razão, fique calado! - Sirius.  
-ok! não vou falar, ate mesmo porque você sabe muito bem disso né Almofadas. - A voz Tiago era seria.  
-me deixe sozinho! - Sirius.  
-se é o que você quer. - Tiago saiu na mesma direção dos amigos.  
Os sentimentos de Sirius estavam muito confusos e as palavras dos amigos só verbalizavam as perguntas que estava fazendo a si mesmo naquele momento, ele gostava de Lene queria estar com ela, mas também gostava de sua fama de garanhão de Hogwarts, destruidor de corações, não queria abrir de nenhuma das duas, mas sabia que os amigos estavam certos que ele teria que escolher.

* * *

Na hora do jantar Dora, Lene e Alice desceram do dormitório e encontram com Frank, Tiago e Remo no salão comunal.  
-Cadê o Sirius? -Lene.  
-Nos não sabemos e a Lily onde esta? -Tiago.  
-No dormitório, como assim não sabem onde ele esta? -Lene.  
-Não sabendo horas, ele e o Aluado tiveram uma discussão e depois disso ele sumiu do mapa, porque a Lily não desceu? -Tiago.  
-Ela disse que não esta se sentindo muito bem, porque você e Sirius brigaram Remo? -Lene.  
Remo sabia que não podia contar o real motivo para Lene.  
-coisas de maroto Lene, vamos descer estou morto de fome. -Remo.  
Todos concordaram e desceram, mas Lene não parecia muito satisfeita, logo depois se sentarem a mesa da Grifinória Sirius chegou e sentou ao seu lado e lhe deu um beijo.  
-fiquei sabendo que brigou com o Remo hoje. -Lene.  
Sirius se assustou "será que ele tinha contato tudo a ela? Ele não se atreveria, ele não podia ter se atrevido", logo olhou para os amigos pela cara deles dava pra perceber eles não haviam contado graças a Merlin.  
-não foi uma briga! -Sirius  
-Mas o Ti disse que vocês discutiram o que aconteceu Sirius? -Lene desconfiada.  
-coisas de maroto, nada para se preocupar. -Sirius sorriu e a beijou novamente.

* * *

Lily ficou no quarto, suas amigas tinham se oferecido para ficar com ela, mas ela já tinha as prendido o dia inteiro naquele quarto fora queria ficar um pouco sozinha, pensar um pouco admirar as estrelas e liberar tudo que sentia o que por mais que tentasse não conseguia fazer nem perto de suas melhores amigas.  
Lembrou dos acontecimentos do dia seus olhos novamente se encheram de lagrimas, mas ela controlou o choro e pegou seu diário abriu em uma pagina em branco e começou a escrever.

_**Porque James fez isso comigo porque ele ficou ao lado "da outra" em vez do meu?**_

Por mais que Lily se esforçasse não conseguia ver Dorcas como outra coisa se não uma inimiga, alguém que a separava mais ainda de Tiago e mesmo que ela soubesse que a garota não o fazia intencionalmente, a raiva que sentia era enorme e incontrolável. O pior era saber que Dorcas realmente gostava de Tiago e sempre se esforçou ao máximo para vê-lo feliz ao contrario dela que sempre o fizera sofrer. Então decidiu que a partir daquele momento seria assim que se referiria a ela "a outra", pois mesmo que Dorcas não soubesse agora elas queriam o amor da mesma pessoa  
_  
__**Ele não podia ao menos não ter se metido? deixado eu despejar minha raiva, minha frustação, minha inveja...**_

Lily sabia a resposta, ele não tinha ficado do seu pois estava errada tinha despejado onfesas para "a outra", sem que ela tivesse culpa de nada e Tiago e então a defendeu, pois Tiago podia ser muitas coisas mas injusto com amigos ele não era e agora ele só a via como amiga como todas as outras que ele tinha sem nenhum privilégio ou regalia.

_**O que eu não daria para voltar a ser especial na vida dele...**_

Lily fechou os olhos e se lembrou das varias declarações de amor que Tiago já tinha feito lindas, irreverentes, inesperadas e como ela sempre o rejeitava de maneiras grosseiras e humilhantes.

_**Tudo acho que daria tudo por isso, por mais uma declaração, não precisava ser grande como muitas que ele já fez, um simples convite a Hogsmeade serviria, Merlin como eu quero isso...**_

O coração de Lily se apertou só de imaginar aquela possibilidade, podia ser ela la ao lado de Tiago brincando e rindo, mas por sua própria culpa ele tinha se afastado a inveja de Dorcas só aumentou.  
_  
__**Porque tem que doer tanto gostar de você? porque não posso simplesmente voltar a ignorar esse sentimento como fiz por anos? será que você sofria assim quando eu te rejeitava**_**.**

A possibilidade de infligir aquele tipo de sofrimento a Tiago só a fez se sentir pior.

_**Provavelmente sim, todos diziam que você ficava mal, mas eu não acreditava que podia existir tamanha dor, eu sinto muito por ter feito você passar por isso e talvez seja esse meu castigo sofrer o mesmo que você...**_

_É talvez eu mereça mesmo sentir essa dor..._

Lily fechou o diário e continuou a admirar o céu...

* * *

_**Bom a capitulo ta ai...**_

_**Se ainda tem alguém lendo peço mil desculpas pela demora!**_

_**Agradeço os reviews!  
**_


	20. Desculpas eu?

**20. Desculpas Eu?**

O dia amanheceu frio, o que só tornava mais difícil a ideia de ter que sair da cama principalmente para Lily que se pudesse passaria o resto da vida ali trancada no aconchego de seu dormitório.  
-Vamos Lily levante se não vamos perder o café. - Lene insistia  
Lily já havia acordado, mas tentava fingir que ainda dormia.  
-Não adianta fingir que esta dormindo porque sei que não esta. - Lene.  
Lily abriu os olhos e viu que todas as amigas a aguardavam.  
-não estou com fome podem ir. -Lily.  
-é isso mesmo ou esta tentando fugir de alguém, porque se estiver tentando fugir não vai adiantar nada uma hora você vai ter sair daqui e ai vai encontra-lo. - Lene  
-sei disso, só acho que não precisa ser agora ou hoje. - Lily  
- quanto mais demorar para resolver pior vai ficar. -Alice.  
- é Lily vai la pede desculpas que tudo vai voltar ao normal. - Dora.  
- não vai Dora ele ficou contra mim pra defender ela e isso nunca vai mudar. -Lily chorosa.  
- mas você estava errada. -Dora.  
- isso não vem ao caso. - Lily.  
- claro que vem, quantas você ficou contra Tiago quando ele estava errado numa briga, pior quantas vezes você ficou contra Tiago quando ele estava certo? - Lene.  
Lily sabia a resposta muitas, muitas vezes Lily tinha brigado e humilhado Tiago.  
- Ta Lene, mas isso foi antes de... antes de... - Lily não conseguiu concluir em voz alta então só concluiu em pensamento "antes de eu descobrir que gosto dele e que ele realmente gostava de mim".  
-Antes de você descobrir que gosta dele ou que ele realmente te amava , deixa eu te contar uma coisa Lily, o Ti não fez nem a metade do que você fazia com ele, Lils desculpe dizer isso mas você era cruel.  
- não é pra tanto Lene eu não tão má assim. - Lily  
Lene bufou e revirou os olhos, Lily olhou suplicante para as amigas.  
- eu era?  
- bem você gritava e o chamava de imbecil arrogante mesmo que ele não tivesse feito nada, mesmo que tivesse sido o Sirius, o Remo ou o Pedro pra você a culpa era sempre do Ti e bem ele sempre te pediu desculpas ate quando a culpa não era dele. -Dora  
Lily abaixou a cabeça estava sentindo vergonha do que tinha feito antes e mais ainda da falta de coragem de pedir desculpas.  
- vamos lá Lily, sei que não é fácil mas temos que descer. -Lene.  
Lene pegou no queixo de Lily e o levantou, fez um carinho em seu rosto e sorriu para amiga triste.  
-vamos enfrentar isso juntar e como verdadeiras grifinorias ou você esqueceu a qual casa você pertence.  
Lene se afastou um pouco da cama e ofereceu a mão amiga que relutou um pouco mas pegou e se levantou indo para o banheiro.  
-Isso essa é minha amiga corajosa Lily Evans. -Alice deu força.  
-não comemorem ainda posso tentar me afogar no chuveiro pra não que ter descer. - Lily sorrindo um pouco.  
-viu como já esta bem melhor já esta ate fazendo piadinhas. - Dora.  
Lily ignorou e entrou no banheiro não pretendia se afogar, mas pelo menos ia demorar um pouquinho pra ver se toda a coragem que precisava aparecia.

No salão comunal Tiago tentava disfarçar, mas seus amigos percebiam que estava triste.  
- Se esta triste por causa da briga vai conversa com ela Pontas. - Sirius.  
-Não! - Tiago  
-mas ficar brigado com ela ta te fazendo mal, vai lá Pontas eu sei que esta doidinho pra ir. -Sirius  
-Nunca pensei que diria isso mas o Almofadinhas tem razão. -Remo.  
-Ei eu sempre tenho razão.  
Remo revirou os olhos e se voltou para Tiago.  
- O melhor que você tem a fazer Tiago e conversar com ela, vai ver ela só não estava em um dia bom. -Remo.  
Tiago bufou e abaixou a cabeça.  
- não posso falar com ela por três motivos, primeiro ela estava errada Aluado muito errada ela brigou comigo e ofendeu a Dorcas sem motivo nenhum, segundo ela nunca ligou pra se eu estava em um dia ruim, ela nunca me desculpou facilmente eu tinha que ir lá e pedir desculpas dez, vinte, trinta vezes ate ela me perdoar e terceiro ela não desce do dormitório desde de ontem depois da briga então mesmo se eu quisesse o que não estou dizendo que quero eu não conseguiria conversar com ela.  
Nesse momento as meninas desceram as escadas do dormitório feminino. James que já não estava com cara de muitos amigos desviou o olhar de onde elas vinham e permaneceu serio.  
-Bom dia linda! - Sirius falou indo em direção a Lene.  
-Bom dia cachorrinho - Lene respondeu antes de lhe dar um beijo.  
-bom dia meninas dormiram bem? - Remo  
-Bom dia Remo e dormi bem obrigada. - Dora falou corando.  
Lily não respondeu estava de cabeça baixa brincando com os próprios dedos.  
Lily esta tudo bem? -Remo.  
Lily não respondeu apenas levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente para James que ainda não tinha mudado sua posição.  
- Bem esta claro que vocês precisam conversar, então vamos galera, ficaremos no corredor caso seja necessário impedir uma tentativa de homicídio. -Sirius falou tentando descontrair mas falhou.  
Lily olhou pra amigas pedindo ajuda, mas elas simplesmente deixaram o salão junto a Sirius, Remo e Rabicho.  
Um silencio desconfortante e desesperador tomou conta do lugar e Lily se lembrou de quantas vezes isso já havia acontecido, mas antes ele era quem escolhia as palavras para se desculpar, ela imaginou se isso era tão angustiante para ele como estava sendo para ela e logo teve a resposta sim devia ser ate pior pois ele só não olhava pra ela agora e ela sempre fez questão de olha-lo com desprezo se condenou por isso e resolveu que era hora de falar.  
- James. - Lily falou baixo.  
- Sim. - ele respondeu frio.  
- bem eu queria lhe pedir desculpas pelo que eu fiz ontem, eu não devia ter gritado com você foi realmente desnecessário e...  
- não precisa se desculpar comigo Lily já estou acostumado, quero saber se já se desculpou com a Dorcas ela sim não esta habituada aos seus destemperos.  
Lily não queria acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, ela ali mal pedindo desculpas e ele se preocupando com a outra.  
-não pedi desculpas a Dorcas. - o tom era de desprezo.  
- então faça isso e depois conversamos. -ele falou enquanto se levantava e ia em direção ao retrato.

-Pedir desculpas eu? – Lily perguntou sem querer acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

-Sim você! – James respondeu simplesmente.  
-mas James você não vai me desculpar só por causa daquela garota? - a magoa em sua voz era evidente.  
-como já disse Lily, eu já estou acostumado a ser seu saco de pancadas eventualmente, mas não acho justo que faça isso com outras pessoas, por isso peça desculpa a ela e depois ficara tudo bem.  
Lily sentiu uma pontada no peito ao se lembrar de quantas vezes o maltratou, mas logo outra pergunta veio a sua mente e fez seu coração doer ainda mais.  
- e se eu não fizer isso o que vai acontecer? - Lily perguntou desafiadora  
James soltou um suspiro.  
- Se não fizer isso, ira me decepcionar profundamente.  
- ela é tão importante assim pra você é? - Lily já tinha lagrimas nos olhos.  
- Sim ela e todos os meus amigos são o que tenho de mais importante.  
Lily não conseguiu deixar de sentir um pontadinha de orgulho por ele ser tão fiel aos amigos, mas logo a raiva tomou novamente o lugar do orgulho.  
- Também sou sua amiga, por que esta dando preferência a ela em relação a mim.  
- Lily você ofendeu ela sem motivo nenhum, gritou foi rude sem ela nunca ter te feito nada. Pode ter certeza que se a situação fosse inversa eu estaria do seu lado agora.  
James não esperou resposta continuou seu caminho e saiu do salão comunal, passou pelos amigos no corredor sem falar nem uma palavra, ele precisava de ar e aquele lugar tinha ficado derrepentemente sufocante seguiu para o campo de quadribol pegou sua vassoura e levantou voo iria perder as aulas, mas precisa daquilo, a ideia de fazer Lily sofrer o torturava, mas ele sabia que o que tinha feito tinha sido necessário ele definitivamente tinha que parar de passar por cima de seus próprios valores por ela, seus amigos sempre ficavam em um mesmo nível exceto talvez os marotos e ele adoraria incluí-la como sua namorada, mas se era só amizade que ela queria, teria que aceitar ser tratada como as outras amigas que ele tinha sem nenhum privilegio por ser Lily Evans a garota dos seus sonhos, ele não ia voltar, não ia ceder enquanto ela não se desculpasse com Dorcas ele não voltaria a falar com ela por mais que isso doesse ele não ia ceder.

No salão comunal da Grifinoria uma ruiva estava estática olhando para o avesso do retrato por onde um garoto de cabelos arrepiados tinha passado a pouco, quando suas amigas entraram ela saiu do choque e percebeu o que tinha acontecido sentou no chão e começou a chorar, as meninas a levantaram e levaram para o quarto.  
- O que foi Lily? - Lene perguntou.  
- ele disse... - ela falava entre soluços - ... ele disse que enquanto eu não pedir desculpas a Dorcas ele não volta a falar comigo como ele pode fazer isso Lene como.  
- Conhecendo James como conhecemos isso já era de se esperar Lily, ele sempre defendeu os amigos, antes ate de si mesmo, veja como exemplo quantas confusões ele já se meteu pra defender o Sirius, O Remo ou Rabicho. - Lene falou passando a mão na cabeça da ruiva.  
- os marotos são diferentes dela - ela quase cuspiu - eles são quase como irmãos, o James preferiu ficar do lado de uma garotinha qualquer a ficar do meu.  
- Lily, Dorcas não uma garotinha qualquer ela amiga de verdade do James e esta sempre do lado dele quando ele esta triste.

Lily entendeu o a amiga quis dizer: Dorcas sempre estava do lado dele quando ela própria o deixava triste.

- Por mais que você queria ela não é uma garotinha qualquer ela é bem legal e nunca fez nada de mal a nenhum de nos, pelo contrario normalmente ela esta sempre tentando ajudar ate mesmo você, ela te defendeu ontem sabia? - Lene.  
A raiva ainda borbulhava dentro de Lily será que essa menina era perfeita, gentil, bonita, agradável, inteligente, divertida ate suas melhores amigas já a estavam defendendo, já não bastava James lhe tomando as dores?  
-Ate vocês do lado dela não por favor. - voltando a chorar.  
-Não estamos do lado dela e sim do seu, estamos tentando te fazer ver que você realmente deve desculpas a Dorcas e que o James apenas foi justo. - Dora.  
- mas ele sempre ficava do MEU lado. - Lily falou inconformada.  
- Nem sempre, mas na maioria eu concordo, de qualquer forma isso também acabou Lily porque ele desistiu de você lembra? - Lene  
- mas ele... ele podia... só dessa vez... - Lily não conseguia nem concluir a frase de tanto que chorava, Lene olhou para a amiga e não pode deixar de sorrir.  
- o que foi qual é a graça? - Lily entre magoada e confusa.  
-Só estava lembrando de quantas vezes você gritou que não precisava que James ficasse do lado e que na verdade preferia que ele sempre estive do lado oposto, eu sabia que você ia se arrepender disso um dia, desculpe Lily não queria rir é que foi incontrolável, de forma alguma eu queria de te ver assim. - Lene.  
- Tudo bem Lene, acho que ate eu riria se não estivesse acontecendo comigo. - Lily falou sorrindo um pouco.  
Depois disso elas ficaram todas em silencio por um tempo ate que Dora resolveu falar.  
- bem Lily você tem que tomar uma decisão. - Dora.  
- que decisão? - Lily  
- Você ou não se desculpar com a Dorcas? -Dora.  
Lily pensou nas opções que tinha e percebeu que não tinha opções.  
- Eu não tenho muitas alternativas não é? bem eu vou... eu vou me desculpar com a outra.  
- Como assim a outra? - Lene falou rindo.  
Lily percebeu que não tinha contado as suas amigas sobre a nova nomeação que tinha dado a sua rival.  
- Bem ela gosta de James e eu também, nos disputamos o amor dele agora então meio que ela e a outra entendem. - Lily

Lene e Dorcas riram.

- ok, ok então quando pretende se desculpar com a outra? - Dora.

- É melhor que seja logo para acabar com isso de uma vez. - Lily

- E pro James voltar às boas com você. - Lene.

- Isso também. - Lily  
As garotas riram e desceram, não deu tempo pra tomar café, então seguiram direto pra sala chegando lá encontraram com os marotos que lhes deram pãezinhos e suco, obvio que Lily deu por falta de alguém.  
- Cadê o James?  
- Bem ninguém viu ele depois que ele saiu do salão comunal. - Remo.  
- mas vocês sabem pra onde ele foi?  
- temos algumas ideias. - Sirius.  
- Pode me dizer quais são. - Lily  
- Depende do que eu vou ganhar em troca ruiva... - Sirius sorriu - eu estava pensando meu dever de poções ainda não esta feito.  
- Eu vou fazer uma contraproposta - Lily também sorriu - você me diz logo onde ele esta e eu não te deixo com olho roxo.  
- nossa desde quando estamos agressivos? Sirius.  
- Desde quando você começou a me chantagear. - Lily  
- Sinto muito Ruiva não reajo bem a ameaças. - Sirius.  
- Sirius vou contar a três. - Lily  
- E o que vai fazer se eu não quiser falar? - Sirius.  
- Um.  
- eu ainda acho que você poderia fazer meu dever...  
- Dois. - Lily falou se aproximando.  
- Afinal seria uma troca justa de favores eu digo algo que você não sabe e você faz algo que eu não sei.  
- três - Lily avançou pra cima de Sirius mas antes que chegasse a ele Lene entrou no meio dos dois.  
- Lily desculpe não vou te deixar machuca-lo. - vendo a cara de indignação de Sirius continuou.- Acredite em mim ela conseguiria.  
- então faça ele dizer. - Lily.  
- Sirius por favor, você pode copiar dela depois como sempre faz. - Lene.  
- Só por que você esta pedindo com jeitinho, ele provavelmente esta no campo de quadribol. - Sirius.  
Lily virou as costas e começou a sair.  
- Ei você não vai matar aula vai? - Sirius.  
- Vou, a propósito Remo depois você me empresta a matéria certo.  
Sem nem esperar resposta se virou e saiu.  
Todos se viraram pra entrar na sala mas Sirius ficou pra trás pensativo.  
-Essa ruiva ta muita estranha, todos perceberam ou foi só eu que estou notando o demasiado interesse dela no James ultimamente, sem falar nos surtos que ela vem tendo esta ate matando aula...  
Lene e Dora trocaram olhares.  
- A deixa ela pra lá, temos coisas mais interessantes pra fazer agora. - Lene falou e deu um beijo em Sirius que rapidamente esqueceu suas divagações para poder se agarrar com ela.  
Remo olhou para o amigo e começos a rir, fez sinal para Dora para que saíssem do salão comunal e Dora o seguiu deixando Lene e Sirius dando seus amassos.  
- Sabe eu não sou tão fácil de enganar quanto Sirius.- Remo  
-Não entendi o que quis dizer. - Dora tentou disfarçar  
- Essa troca de olhares a Lene quase pulando em cima dele vocês estão tentando encobrir a Lily, para que ele não descubra que ela esta apaixonada pelo James.  
- Não sei da onde tira essa ideias Remo. - Dora riu mais uma vez na tentativa de disfarçar.  
- Você acha mesmo tão absurdo, porque se não fosse é claro que eu não contaria ao Pontas enquanto Lily não estivesse pronta para admitir e também tentaria ajuda-la afinal sou um dos melhores amigos dele - Remo falou serio olhando no fundo dos olhos de Dora.  
Ao receber aquele Dora sabia que ia trair a amiga, pois por mais que tentasse nunca conseguia resistir a um olhar do Lupin, suspirou e pensou "Tomara que uma dia a Lily me perdoe por isso".  
- Ok, esse ano depois dela ver que o James havia desistido dela, ela percebeu que ele realmente gostava dela e depois foi um pulo pra ela descobrir que também amava ele.  
- bom se ela descobriu que gosta dele e que ele ama ela, porque ela não quer falar com o Pontas? - Remo confuso.  
- bem ela acha que ele já esqueceu ela e tem medo que ele a rejeite da mesma forma que ela já fez varias vezes, se ele a convidasse pra sair ao menos mais uma vez ela aceitaria e eles poderiam se acertar  
- não sabia que Lily era tão covarde assim, o Pontas correu atrás dela por anos porque ela não pode fazer isso uma vez se quer?  
- ela morre de medo de ser rejeitada Remo.  
- ela não vai saber se vai ser rejeitada ou não se não tentar.  
- eu e a Lene ate convencemos ela disso uma vez ela ia convidar ele pra ir ao passeio em Hogsmeade, mas no momento em que ia falar a Dorcas chegou e chamou primeiro e ele aceitou, ela ficou morta de ciúme, na verdade ela morre de ciúme, bom enfim depois desse dia nunca mais conseguimos convencê-la a falar com ele.  
- James ainda gosta da Lily, ele tenta fingir que já esqueceu mas ainda gosta e muito.  
- Eu acredito nisso o problema é que a Lily não acredita.  
- Bem que tal nos unirmos para ajuda-los o que acha?  
- Você se refere a armar para os dois ficarem juntos? - Remo sorriu para confirmar - não sei não Remo eles podem se magoar se não der certo.  
- A vamos lá Dora.  
E mais uma vez olhar dele penetrou os de Dora e ela pediu a Merlin que sua amiga pudesse a perdoar por tudo que ela estava fazendo.  
- tudo bem, mas nada exagerado promete?  
Remo riu mais.  
- Eu juro solenemente que não vamos exagerar.  
Dora não entendeu bem o mas riu também, depois disso seguiram para o grande salão onde tomaram café e seguiram pra aulas.

Lily chegou antes mesmo de chegar ao campo avistou James no céu fazendo acrobacias que a faziam perder o fôlego, primeiro porque pareciam ariscadas como se ele fosse cair e se machucar a qualquer momento e segundo porque ele ficava ainda mais bonito voando, chegou ao campo e se sentou na arquibancada admirando ele voar enquanto o esperava, James só percebeu sua presença quando desceu da vassoura a principio pareceu surpreso por vê-la ali, mas depois voltou ao semblante frio de quando tinha conversado pela ultima vez.  
- Já se desculpou com a Dorcas?  
- Não, mas vou fazer isso assim que a vir então achei que não tinha problema conversarmos ou tem? - Lily perguntou seu olhar parecia nervoso no inicio, mas logo se tornou inseguro e ate um pouco triste.  
James queria dizer que sim, queria dizer que não queria ver ou chegar perto dela nunca mais, mas não conseguia ele definitivamente não resistia Lilian Evans.  
-não devia estar na aula? Tiago falou e viu que Lily sorriu ao perceber que ele tinha voltado a falar com ela.  
- é mais resolvi faltar hoje.  
- Merlin esse mundo ta mesmo perdido Lily Evans matando aula.  
- É você definitivamente é uma ma influencia pra mim. - falou rindo.  
- Eu mais eu não tive nada haver com isso eu nem estava perto quando decidiu matar aula, não falei nada pra você faltar como pode ter sido influencia minha.  
- Exatamente por isso, fiquei sabendo que você não ia assistir aula e não conseguir ir pra aula sabendo que ainda estava chateado comigo.  
- Não sabia que eu estava tão importante assim.  
-Pois fique sabendo agora. - Lily falou rindo, mas James percebeu um leve tom avermelhado em suas bochechas.  
- Bom já que resolveu matar aula que tal uma aula grátis de voo com James Tiago Potter? - o sorriso que ele deu naquele momento era genuinamente maroto.  
Lily tremeu só de imaginar a possibilidade morria de medo de altura.  
- Ham... não obrigada.  
- Que isso Lily, deixa ser boba, voar é muito bom.  
- Talvez ate seja, mas não vou arriscar, não sei montar nesse troço. - falou apontando para vassoura  
- eu estou aqui e jamais te deixaria cair.  
Olhar que ele lançou foi de pura confiança, Lily ficou tão presa nos olhos do maroto que nem conseguiu responder.  
- Quem cala consente. - James falou rindo e pegando Lily no colo que só percebeu o que estava acontecendo quando James já estava levantando voo e soltou um grito de medo e se agarrou com todas as forças ao pescoço de James. - Calma Ruiva não vou te deixar cair.  
- sei. - a voz dela era descrente.  
Conforme James subia Lily ficava com mais medo e se agarra mais e mais a ele, quando James já estava alto o bastante começou a planar levemente.  
- abra os olhos.  
Lily apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
- vamos Lily mostre seu espírito grifinorio abra os olhos eu prometo que não vai se arrepender.  
Lily abriu os olhos e perdeu todo o ar que havia em seus pulmões eles estavam muito alto, mais não foi isso que causou sua reação e sim a vista maravilhosa que tinha, da onde eles estavam dava pra toda Hogwarts o castelo enorme e imponente, a floresta proibida e o lago, Lily sempre achou o lago uma das partes mais lindas da escola mais visto assim do alto ele era imensamente mais bonito, a água escura refletia o castelo e a floresta em alguns lugares e nos outros pontos água servia como um espelho escuro do céu, Lily estava tão extasiada com a vista que esqueceu que estava em cima de uma vassoura e se moveu pra frente a fim de ficar mais perto da coisa mais linda que já havia visto na vida.  
-Opa ruiva! - James falou puxando contra próprio peito Lily olhou na direção do garoto o sorriso sincero, o cabelo naturalmente desarrumado, pareciam ainda mais atrativos naquele momento. - Eu prometi que não ia te deixar cair e não costumo descumprir minhas promessas.  
Lily se virou um pouco mais ao ouvir a voz de James e só então percebeu como estavam próximos, as mãos dele a envolviam de maneira forte porem delicada mantendo-a perto, o cheiro dele a invadia e deixava meio zonza e o sorriso dele estava mais lindo que antes, derrepente a ideia de agarrar James Potter era quase irresistível pra Lily.  
- Lily aconteceu alguma coisa. ele perguntou a feição mudando de divertida para preocupada.  
- Não nada só com um pouco de medo mesmo, se você me deixar cair eu juro que te mato. - falou disfarçando e o maroto pareceu aceitar pois voltou a sorrir.  
- Não se preocupe já disse não vou te deixar cair.  
Eles ficaram ali brincando de voar a manha inteira James sobrevoou todo o terreno de Hogwarts com Lily em seus braços, Lily não sabia o que era melhor a paisagens que via ou braços de James envolvendo seu corpo.  
- Hora de descer.  
- Porque? - Lily não conseguiu evitar um suspiro frustrado.  
- Por que já estamos aqui em cima a tempo demais e outra pra que não queria vir você esta bem resistente a voltar pro chão.  
Lily mostrou língua pra ele e o garoto soltou uma gargalhada antes virar a vassoura e começar a voltar pro campo.  
- Quando chegarmos perto do chão eu te aviso e você desce da vassoura ok?  
- ok.  
James descia lentamente, Lily se lembrou que normalmente não era assim que ele fazia, ele estava fazendo aquilo por ela para não assusta-la.  
- Pode ir mais rápido. - ela falou sorrindo  
- Tem certeza? - com dúvida  
- Sim. - Ela sorriu ainda mais.  
- Olhe foi você quem pediu. - ele sorriu e inclinou a vassoura ganhando velocidade a sensação do vento batendo no rosto era ótima e quando ele estavam a uns três metros do chão, mesmo sem James falar nada Lily decidiu que era hora de pular e o fez, James no susto pulou atrás dela para impedir seu impacto com o chão e como o melhor apanhador de todos os tempos conseguiu agarrar Lily pela cintura e trocou as posições ficando por baixo quando caíram no chão.  
- Você esta bem? se machucou? - a voz era novamente preocupada.  
Lily novamente não pode controlar seus atos e começou a rir.  
- sim estou ótima podemos fazer de novo?  
- Claro que não está querendo o que me matar? - ele agora ria também.  
- A vai não sou tão pesada assim, não iria te esmagar. - tentando se fazer de ofendida.  
- Não estou falando do seu peso, deixar você cair em cima de mim é sempre um prazer... - ele falou passando as mãos no cabelo. - falo que qualquer dia me mata coração pulando da vassoura assim.  
- não seja dramático. ela falou sorrindo mas percebeu que o semblante do rapaz ficou serio derrepente.  
- não estou sendo dramático, não sei o que eu faria se você se machucasse por minha culpa.  
Ele baixou os olhos como se fosse difícil se que imaginar a situação e novamente Lily sentiu uma vontade louca de agarra-lo, sem ao menos perceber começou a acariciar o rosto do rapaz e se inclinar em sua direção, um beijinho só não faria diferença, só um beijo pra matar toda a vontade que ela sentia.  
James estava estático o que afinal Lily estava fazendo, se fosse outra garota ele poderia jurar que queria beija-lo, mas era Lily que estava ali a garota que o rejeitara por anos, só pensar na possibilidade seu coração dava um salto, ele sabia que devia estar se confundindo que não podia ser verdade, mas desejava que fosse mesmo querendo impedir esse sentindo desejava muito que fosse.  
Lily estava cada vez mais próxima e James continuava sem reação, ela estava tão envolvida em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu a falta de reação do rapaz, ele simplesmente não conseguia se mover tamanha a confusão, Lily estava cada vez mais próxima as respirações se misturavam e ambos chegaram a fechar os olhos, os lábios estavam quase se roçando.  
-Ei vocês não vão comer o horário de almoço já está quase... - Sirius que tinha visto a vassoura do amigo um pouco atrás chegou correndo mas brecou ao ver a cena. -humhum acho que estou atrapalhando, podem voltar ao que vocês estavam fazendo com certeza é bem melhor do que comer. - o sorriso malicioso nos lábios.  
Lily despertou de seu transe e saltou pro lado e começou a se levantar, James ainda ficou um tempo atordoado, mas logo estava se levantando também.  
-Horas Sirius não sei o que mente suja pensou mas nos só caímos quando estávamos posando, não foi James?  
- Hã o que? a sim foi, foi isso que aconteceu. - ele ainda confuso.  
- Serio? Parecia outra coisa daqui. - Sirius rindo.  
- Vá se danar Sirius. - Lily  
- É isso que eu recebo por me preocupar com a alimentação dos meus amigos?  
- Não é isso que você ganha por ser tão irritante. - Lily  
- Esta bravinha porque eu atrapalhei sua tentativa de agarrar o Pontas sem ninguém ver?  
- É claro que não foi isso Black, bom como você mesmo disse o horário do almoço já esta acabando eu estou morta de fome e não vou ficar aqui perdendo meu tempo com suas sandices.  
Lily passou por Sirius e se dirigiu ao castelo, assim que teve que os rapazes não a viam mais começou a correr e só parou quando chegou ao seu dormitório, usara a desculpa da fome só pra fugir de Sirius, "Onde eu estava com a cabeça eu quase agarrei o James, Merlin eu só posso estar ficando louca" ela deitou em sua cama e afundou o rosto no travesseiro não conseguia deixar de desejar que Sirius não tivesse chegado e atrapalhado, nem de imaginar como seria beijar James novamente "Será que dessa vez ele retribuiria" a imagem de James retribuindo seus beijos e dizendo que nunca havia esquecido dela preencheu sua mente e a fez sorrir "ou será que não" agora a imagem era do garoto se afastando dela e dizendo que já era tarde e que agora amava Dorcas, o coração de Lily ficou apertado com a possibilidade e seus se encheram de lagrimas...  
- Lily você esta bem?  
A voz era receosa e Lily sabia porque.  
-Sim estou bem Dorcas obrigada.  
- Bom se é assim já vou indo só queria saber se precisava de alguma coisa, pois você não apareceu nas aulas da manhã e depois passou correndo por todos em direção ao dormitório achei que pudesse estar com problemas.  
Lily olhou para Dorcas e percebeu que a menina estava sem graça provavelmente por causa da briga, mas ainda sim tinha vindo ate ela ver se ela estava bem "como ela consegue ser tão boazinha? ninguém é tão perfeito assim..."  
- Dorcas espera.  
- Sim.  
- Preciso te pedir desculpas por ontem eu não tinha...- Lily começou mas Dorcas a interrompeu.  
- Tudo bem Lily não precisa se desculpar, provavelmente você só não estava em um dia bom.  
- Mesmo assim eu não tinha o direito de descontar em você, você não tinha nada haver com meus problemas.  
Lily mentiu Dorcas tinha sim e muito haver com seus problemas, melhor ela era um de seus maiores problemas ultimamente, mas a garota não tinha ideia e nem culpa disso.  
- Se te faz sentir melhor eu te desculpo ok. - A loira falou sorrindo.  
Lily sorriu de volta.  
- bom agora realmente vou indo ou vou me atrasar pras aulas da tarde você não vem?  
- Daqui a pouco eu vou, avise as meninas que vou me atrasar um pouco por favor.  
- Tudo bem tchau Lily.  
- Tchau.  
Lily continuou deitada quando a garota saiu do quarto, Lily começou a pensar em Dorcas ela era doce, inteligente, bonita e infinitamente mais calma e agradável que ela própria, claro que James não iria resistir muito tempo a uma garota assim ela ia perder James se já não tivesse perdido.  
Pegou novamente seu Diário.

_**As coisas estão ficando meio fora de controle eu quase por pouco...  
muito pouco mesmo agarrei o James como eu pude pensar em fazer isso?**_

Lily fechou os olhos e mais uma vez passou a cena em sua mente eles estavam tão perto que ela conseguia sentir o cheiro dele como a muito não sentia e como era bom o cheiro dele, sentiu os braços dele em torno de seu corpo de forma protetora... estava tudo tão bom ate Sirius chegar para atrapalhar tudo.

_**Merlin como eu queria que Sirius não tivesse chegado ali, como eu queria ter ficado mais um tempinho só com James ali juntinhos abraçados por que ele foi chegar justo quando tomei coragem porque?**_

Ela estava chateada com Sirius sabia que o garoto não tinha feito por mal mas aquela tinha sido sua chance e agora ela ja tinha perdido a coragem...  
Lily recostou a cabeça em seu travesseiro e passou os olhos pelo dormitório e ao passar por uma cama das camas outros pensamentos vieram a sua mente...  
_**  
Será que ele ja esta gostando dela? Sera que ele realmente ja me esqueceu e agora esta se apaixonando por ela?  
Afinal a outra e doce, gentil, bonita e agradável quem poderia resistir a alguém assim? Ainda por cima essa pessoa admite para quem quiser ouvir que arrasta um bonde por você?  
Ele vai acabar se rendendo ao amor dela se ainda não se rendeu eu vou perde-lo, por ter sido burra demais pra perceber que ele me amava antes dele desistir e covarde demais pra lutar por ele agora que descobri que ele me amava e que EU o amo.  
**_  
A imagem que agora veio a mente da garota fez com seu estomago virasse e que o ar de seus pulmões sumisse: James de mãos dadas andando pelo castelo com Dorcas feliz por ter encontrado um novo amor.

_**Acho que também não suportaria vê-lo com outra...**_

Mas a imagem de James sorrindo feliz por ter encontrado alguém que cuidaria melhor de seu coração, o mesmo coração que ela diversas vezes havia pisado, mas agora daria tudo pra ter de volta e provar que também poderia cuidar bem dele, mas essa não era a questão, a questão era que em sua imaginação James estava feliz satisfeito e ela não podia deixar de se sentir um pouco feliz por isso.

_**Não eu vou ter que agüentar sim eu ja tive minha chance e perdi...  
E ate mesmo agora que ainda existe a possibilidade de eu conquista-lo de volta, caso deixe meu orgulho de lado e admita meus sentimentos, não tenho força nem coragem o bastante pra isso.  
Então se ele resolver ficar com ela...  
se isso o fizer feliz...  
Por mais que meu coração doa, por mais que eu queira gritar só de pensar nisso...  
Eu vou apoia-lo e vou deixa-lo ser feliz.  
Porque ele merece isso...  
E tambem porque afinal a culpa dele não estar comigo agora é minha não é?  
**_  
Lily fechou o diário se levantou da cama foi ate o espelho e viu a imagem de uma ruiva com olhos inchados e maquiagem borrada.

-Nossa eu estou horrível.

Falou enquanto tentava se recompor, após alguns minutos, já estava novamente apresentável, respirou fundo e se dirigiu a saída do dormitório afinal ela não poderia perder mais aulas.

* * *

_**Nossa gente mil desculpas pela demora...**_

_**Espero que não tenham desistido da fic...**_

_**Obrigado mesmo pelos reviews...**_

_**Bom o capitulo ta ai...**_

_**Bjos!**_


	21. Confusões

**21. Confusões**

Assim que Lily desceu as escadas dos dormitórios e ia seguir para o retrato alguém lhe chamou quando ela virou pra ver quem era viu Remos e Dora sendo que a segunda tinha um olhar culpado.  
- Lily posso conversar com você?  
Vendo a expressão de Dora ela já sabia que não ia gostar da conversa, se a Dora tivesse aberto a boca o mundo teria uma loira a menos.  
- Tem que ser agora Remo já esta quase na hora da aula.  
- Não precisa ser exatamente agora, mas realmente preciso falar com você.  
- Ok depois falamos então, Dora você vem comigo ou fica ai?  
- Acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo sabe. - O sorriso respondeu com o sorrido amarelo típico dela quando queria fugir de algo.  
- Tudo bem você que sabe. - Lily falou, mas Dora conhecia a amiga bem o bastante para saber que Lily estava desconfiada, mas era melhor deixar pra contar a ela quando as meninas estivessem por perto para ajuda-la a acalmar Lily e impedir que a ruiva cometesse um homicídio.  
Lilian saiu do salão comunal e se encaminhou para a sala de aula que ainda estava vazia sentou em seu lugar e ficou lendo um livro pra tentar tirar as cenas do campo da cabeça, mas estava bem difícil.

xxx

- Ela vai me matar quando souber que eu te contei.  
- Não. Ela não vai. Ela pode ficar um pouco nervosa no inicio, mas quando ela se acalmar, vai entender que você fez isso pensando no bem dela.  
- O problema é se eu ainda vou estar viva quando ela se acalmar.  
Remos riu do medo da menina.  
- Dora acho que você esta exagerando.  
- Você acha isso porque nunca viu ela realmente nervosa. - A voz da menina era de pânico.  
- Qualquer coisa você pode correr ate mim que eu te protejo da fúria da Lilian ok?  
Falando isso Remos abraçou Dora que soltou um leve suspiro quando o maroto a envolveu nos braços e quando a soltou ela estava mais calma.  
- Bom vamos pra aula? - O maroto falou oferecendo o braço.  
- Sim vamos. - Dora falou aceitando o braço do rapaz e ambos saíram da sala sorrindo.

xxx

No campo de Quadribol James pegou sua vassoura e se juntou a Sirius para voltar para o castelo, mas o que aconteceu no campo não saia de sua cabeça, não conseguia entender as atitudes de Lily ultimamente e se não fosse Lily que estivesse naquele campo junto com ele, ele poderia jurar que queria, os pensamentos de James foram interrompidos por Sirius.  
- Pontas fala serio o que você e Pimentinha estavam fazendo aqui?  
- Estávamos e quando fui aterrissar ela pulou da vassoura e pulei atrás para impedi-la de machucar e ela acabou caindo em cima de mim. - O maroto de cabelos arrepiados respondeu.  
- E depois?  
- Depois eu fiquei preocupado com ela e ela riu de mim só pra variar mas derrepente.  
As voz do maroto sumiu no meio da frase como se ele não conseguisse concluir a frase.  
- derrepente o que Pontas?  
James soltou um suspiro.  
- eu não sei, sinceramente não consigo entender, ela meio que ficou me olhando sem falar nada, apenas me olhando por alguns minutos de um jeito que não sei explicar, se fosse outra garota ate pensaria que... - o garoto pausou um pouco, mas logo continuou -... mas não era outra garota, era a Lily e ela jamais tentaria isso não comigo.  
James passava a mão nervosamente nos cabelos e Sirius apenas riu.  
- Você achou que parecia que ela ia beijar você ne Pontas?  
- Por um breve momento tive essa impressão, sei que é delírio da minha cabeça mas tive.  
- Então estamos os dois delirando porque também foi exatamente essa a impressão que eu tive.  
- Não pode ser Almofadinhas porque ela faria isso justo agora? não tem o menor sentido.  
Sirius ficou pensativo por alguns instantes para depois sorrir e bater palmas.  
- Já sei vai ver que depois que você parou de correr atrás dela como um tonto ela tenha percebido que delicioso pedaço de mal caminho você é, e resolveu tirar uma lasquinha.  
Sirius falou enquanto as mãos nas costas de Tiago, que por sua vez bufou e tirou as mãos de Sirius de si.  
- Não sei porque ainda tento manter uma conversa seria com você.  
- Mas eu estou falando serio ,vai ver ela so percebeu que quer você e esta tentando uma aproximação.  
- Sei você quer que eu acredite nisso pra ver eu me ferrar tomando outro fora dela não é Sirius Black?  
Sirius colocou a mão sobre o peito como se estivesse sentido um dor imensa.  
- Muito me magoa que você pense isso de mim.  
Tiago apenas revirou os olhos e continuou o caminho para escola.

xxx

A sala foi se enchendo aos poucos os primeiros a chegar foram Frank, Alice e Lene logo depois chegaram Remos e Dora e quando a aula já estava quase começando Sirius e Tiago.  
Tiago se sentou ao lado de Lily.  
- Sentiu muitas saudades de mim Ruiva? - Tiago falou brincando.  
- Claro você sabe que minha vida perderia o sentido sem você. - ela piscava demasiadamente os olhos e sua era carregada de ironia.  
Tiago de inicio ficou surpreso mas logo soltou uma gargalhada tão gostava que Lily não resistiu e teve que acompanha-lo.  
- Nossa isso foi uma declaração de amor? - Ele perguntou ainda rindo.  
- claro que foi - ela também ria. - e você vai ficar comigo pra sempre ou vai destruir meu coração. - as palavras dela saiam como brincadeira, mas no fundo era a mais pura verdade o que ela dizia.  
- A reposta não é obvia lírio? - Agora Tiago tentava dar aquele sorriso galanteador mas as gargalhadas o atrapalhavam.  
- É claro que é obvia. - Lily olhou pra ele sorriu e continuou. - você vai partir meu coração. - mais uma vez as palavras verdadeiras saíram em tom de brincadeira.  
- que isso Ruiva obvio que minha escolha seria ficar com você pra sempre. - Tiago falou e pegou o rosto dela. - agora o nosso beijo e ai seremos felizes pra sempre como nos contos. - ele ria e aproximou seu rosto de Lily, prevendo que a garota ia recuar e bater nele, mas sua surpresa ela não se afastou, continuou ali como se esperasse que ele fosse realmente beija-la, o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto dando lugar a uma expressão de curiosidade, não sabia se deveria e se era realmente isso que ela queria "será que ela ainda esta brincando ou quer que eu a beije" ele não sabia a resposta, mas tinha que continuar era irrestivel tentar beijar e se ela brigasse com ele depois ele podeira dizer que fazia parte da brincadeira, bom ele podia arriscar pra ter só mais uma vez o gosto da boca dela, quando estava a um milímetro de distancia a porta da sala se abriu e um professor baixinho entrou pela sala.  
- Bom dia turma abram seus livros na pagina 72.  
Tiago e Lilian se separam rapidamente e muito desajeitamente foram procurar seus livros, e permaneceram quietos ate o fim da aula, quando a aula acabou cada um pegou seus materiais e saiu sem falar um com o outro ou esperar pelos amigos.  
- Foi só eu ou vocês também perceberam algo estranho entre a Pimenta e o Pontas? - Sirius.  
- Algo estranho o que por exemplo? - Lene falou tentando disfarçar.  
- Como a cena do quase beijo que presenciamos na sala de aula de hoje, o mais estranho que é a segunda que isso acontece hoje. - Sirius.  
- Como assim segunda vez? - Remos  
- Hoje quando fui no campo chama-los pra almoçar a ruiva estava em cima do Pontas e juro que eu tivesse chegado um pouquinho mais tarde ela teria agarrado ele. - Sirius  
Novamente houve uma troca de olhares entre Lene e Dora, mas foi Remos quem salvou a pátria.  
- A Lily beijando o Pontas, Sirius, quase impossível. - Remos  
- Mas eu vi.- Sirius.  
- Não aposto como você não viu nada demais e sua mente nada inocente acabou pervertendo a situação. - Remo  
- E hoje na sala também foi minha mente suja? - Sirius.  
- Pra ser sincero acho que foi, não vi nada demais, só dois amigos brincando, você por exemplo ja fingiu varias vezes que ia beijar a ruiva e ficou a milímetros de fazê-lo, e era tudo brincadeira não era?- Remo  
- Sim, mas... -Sirius  
- Nem mais, nem meio mais, Almofadinha não tinha nada pra se ver la.- Sirius.  
Sirius olhou para os amigos Remos parecia tranquilo, mas dava pra ver o nevorsismo de Dora e Lene.  
- Vocês sabem de algo e não querem me contar, mas tudo bem eu descubro sozinho.  
- Que isso, não estamos escondendo nada, a não ser eu é claro, que em respeito aos nossos amigos, não reclamei ainda que você não me deu nem um beijinho depois que aula acabou. - Lene falou fazendo biquinho.  
Sirius sorriu maliciosamente e agarrou Lene pela cintura dando um beijo digno de cinema.  
- Ei nos ainda estamos aqui sabe e não somos obrigados a ver isso. - Remo falou.  
- Não são mesmo, podem ir embora se quiserem. - Sirius.  
-Sirius! - Lene falou repreendendo o maroto e batendo no braço dele.  
- Não esquenta não, nos já vamos ne Remo? - Dora.  
- Claro, mas se pretendem continuar com isso que tal arrumarem um quarto.  
Lene ficou mais vermelha que um pimentão, Remo riu e se virou pra sair e quando junto a Dora.

xxx

Lily tinha corrido para o dormitório quando a aula acabou se jogou na cama as coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais complicadas resistir a Tiago estava cada vez mais dificil "Por que ele tinha que ser tão perfeito" ela não parava de se perguntar e as imagens deles tão próximos também não a saiam de sua cabeça o cheiro dele, o calor, a força, era tudo tão incrível e mesmo sabendo que ele poderia mais ser dela ela não deixava de suspirar e sorrir quando se lembrava dele se preocupando ou do quase beijo.  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! - Lily gritou a frustração era muito grande porque nas duas chances que teve quando estava tão perto alguém chegava porque o Sirius tinha que ir ao campo e porque o professor não se atrasou so um pouquinho. Lily imaginou a cena de Tiago beijando ela em meio a sala de inicio achou que iria morrer de vergonha mas idealizou a cena viu que adoraria que tivesse acontecido, como as coisas podiam mudar tão rápido um pouco mais cedo ela tinha decidido deixa-lo livre por mais que doesse e meia hora depois ela ja estava novamente desejando agarra-lo "será que era assim que ele se sentia quando dizia que nunca mais ia tentar nada comigo e depois voltava?" ele suspirou "se era, não sei como ele aguentava é muito frustrante saber que toda sua força de vontade some com apenas um sorriso" Lily sentiu vontade de gritar novamente mas resolveu não fazê-lo então apenas enfiou a rosto no travesseiro e começou a espancar a cama.  
- Tudo bem com você Lily? - Novamente a pergunta e novamente a pessoa "como alguém pode ser tão boazinha e prestativa" pensou enquanto se virava pra responder.  
- Tudo, só descontando um pouco de frustração. - Lily respondeu enquanto se recompunha.  
- Esta frustrava porque? posso ajudar em algo? - Dorcas falou seu tom era preocupado.  
"Suma de perto do Ti fique sempre a no mínimo três não melhor quatro metros de distancia dele e vai começar a me ajudar" ela mas as palavras que saíram de sua boca foi diferente.  
- Nada Dorcas, mas obrigada.  
- Tudo bem então. - Dorcas falou e saiu novamente do dormitório.  
Lily voltou novamente a espancar o travesseiro "como competir com isso ela é doce e gentil com TODOS ate comigo que ja fui extremante grossa com ela, ela é bonita e atraente e eu bem eu não sei me definir, como vou competir com este ser que beira a perfeição, Merlin esta sendo injusto comigo, porque a Dorcas não podia ser apenas mais uma dessas peitudas oferecidas que andam por ai porque?

xxx

No corredor Remo e Dora caminhavam  
- Sabe isso não vai funcionar por muito tempo. -Remo  
- Isso o que? - Dora.  
- Lene pular no pescoço do Sirius toda vez que ele fica desconfiado, alguma hora ele vai perceber.- Remo  
- Sei disso, mas o que podemos fazer?- Dora  
- Contar a ele? - Remo.  
- Não a Lily ja querer me matar quando souber que eu abri a boca pra você, se nos contarmos pro Sirius, minha chance se sair viva dessa historia passa de mínima pra zero.- Dora  
Remo riu.  
- A Lily pode ate ter tendências um pouco agressivas quando esta nervosa... - o garoto passou para rir de novo quando Dora revirou os olhos e murmurou que ele interpretou como 'pouco a ta' -... ok bastante agressivas, mas ela é sua amiga e jamais te machucaria.  
- Amigas não contam os segredos umas das outras Remo.  
Remo olhou e viu que agora a garota parecia estar realmente sofrendo e a vontade que teve foi de aninha-la em seus braços e dizer que ia ficar tudo bem, mas claro como sempre se conteve e apenas acariciou o rosto da bela loira a sua frente.  
- Você só quis ajudar.  
Dora suspirou.  
- Não estava pensando exatamente na Lily quando te contei. - Dora olhou para o 'amigo' e viu sua expressão de confusão.  
- No que estava pensando então.  
Dora quis responder a verdade que não tinha nem conseguido racionar naquele ela simplesmente não conseguia resistir a qualquer pedido que ele a fizesse, mas perdeu a coragem.  
- Em nada realmente importante.  
- Tem certeza?  
- Claro, mas mudando de assunto...

xxx

Tiago andou um pouco pelo colégio e depois resolveu ir para o salão comunal queria deitar um pouco e descansar pois apesar de não ter feito muito esforço físico estava exausto sua mente estava cansada e ele conseguia achar uma resposta lógica para o comportamento de Lilian, entrou no salão comunal se jogou em uma das poltronas e fechou os olhos quem sabe se ficasse um tempo de olhos fechados quando abrisse estaria tudo resolvido e de preferência Lily tivesse descoberto mesmo que gostava dele e queria ficar com ele, Tiago começou a imaginar ele e Lilian juntos, mas logo deu um tapa na cabeça para espantar os pensamentos...  
- Ti você esta bem.  
- Hã!  
- Você estava se agredindo e bem eu fiquei preocupa esta tudo bem com você?  
Tiago abriu os olhos e viu a imagem de Dorcas sorrindo em sua frente.  
- Tudo bem so estou um pouco frustrado.  
- Porque?  
- Porque não consigo achar uma resposta lógica para algumas coisas que estão acontecendo.  
- Me conta quem sabe posso te ajudar.  
Dorcas pegou a mão de Tiago na tentativa de consola-lo e mais uma vez ele se perguntou porque não era apaixonado por ela seria tão mais fácil.  
- Não já te enchi demais com meus problemas, faremos outra coisa.  
- Tipo o que?  
- Tipo conversar sobre outras coisas, de um assunto que não seja eu ou meus problemas.  
- Como?  
- Não sei vamos fofocar, um que tal falar dos garotos mais lindos, gostosos e inteligentes do colégio... - Tiago riu para logo bater a mão na testa de novo. - Droga falei que não iria falar de mim hoje, bem acharemos outro assunto.  
As risadas dos dois ecoaram pelo salão comunal e logo Tiago ja estava lançando outras piadas e assuntos bem mais alegres começaram a surgir, deixando para trás pelo menos por algum tempo os assuntos que atormentavam a cabeça do maroto.

xxx

Lene e Sirius ainda namoravam em uns dos corredores esquecidos de Hogwarts, mas sempre que o maroto tentava algo mais avançado a morena lhe cortava, Sirius a achava cada vez mais atraente e a recusa dela de deixa-lo fazer com ela o que todas sempre se ofereceram pra fazer o deixava louco.

- Sirius por favor para. -Lene pedia com a voz rouca, Enquanto Sirius bijava seu pescoço e suas subiam da cintura de Lene para o colo.

- Tem certeza que quer que eu pare! - A voz dele era sedutora.

Era difícil para Lene resistir, mas algo em sua mente gritava que não podia confiar nele ainda por mais que gostasse dele.

-Tenho! - disse ela se afastando. - melhor voltarmos para o salão comunal.

-Não só mais um pouquinho, juro so mais cinco minutos.- Olhar carente dele a impediu de dizer não e mesmo sabendo que não devia fazer isso ela balançou a cabeça em corcondancia, ele sorriu e voltou a beija-la.

xxx

Após o surto Lily tomou um banho e resolveu sair do dormitório e procurar os amigos afinal ela tinha que combinar com todos os detalhes do casamento de Petunia que estava bem próximo, desceu as escadas e deu de cara com Tiago, e o sorriso que ele tinha nos lábios era cativante, lindo mesmo, mas ainda sim o humor de Lily ficou acido pois ele sorria para Dorcas, ou pior Dorcas o estava fazendo sorrir não conseguia deixar de perguntar como aquela garota conseguia ser tão gentil e agradável com todos o tempo todo isso era impossível.

- Desculpe atrapalhar, mas Tiago preciso falar com você e com os outros sabem onde eles estão? - Lily falou se aproximando do casal.

Dorcas a olhou meio receosa provavelmente com medo de outro ataque, Lily percebendo tentou lhe lançar um sorriso, mas qualquer um poderia perceber que não foi muito sincero.

- Bom vou sair pra que conversem então. - Dorcas se levantou e rumou em direção a saída do salão comunal.

- Bem pode dizer Lily. - Tiago ainda não tinha perdido o sorriso.

- A conversa estava boa? - o tom de Lily sairá mais agressivo do que ela pretendia.

- Bem sim. - Tiago respondeu agora meio confuso.

- e sobre o que era? - Lily tentou parecer pouco interessada mas novamente falhou.

- nada realmente importante. - Tiago respondeu meio incerto, buscando em sua memória não lembrava de nada realmente importante.

Lily fingiu aceitar a resposta.

- bem tenho que conversar com vocês sobre o casamento da minha e confirmar com todos se vocês vão mesmo, você vai não é?

Tiago fingiu pensar um pouco e depois sorriu.

- claro Lily te disse que ia te ajudar e vou, você vai ter acompanhante mais bonito da festa. - O maroto respondeu inflando o peito.

- bom você convenceu Sirius a ir comigo no seu lugar, obrigado Ti mas acho que a Lene não vai gostar. - Lily não conseguiu resistir a tentação de implicar com o garoto.

- poxa Lily eu estava falando de mim. - ele respondeu fingindo estar triste.

- bom é você também é bem bonito, acho que servira de qualquer modo. - Lily disse rindo.

- bem não sei mais se quero ir com você. - Tiago falou cruzando os braços de maneira infantil.

- o vamos deixa de ser bobo, você e lindo esta satisfeito. - Lily falou sentando ao seu lado e passando a mão nos ombros de Tiago,

- ok eu vou! - Tiago falou sorrindo.

- bom menino. - Lily ainda ria.

Tiago foi se virar pra ver melhor a garota a seu lado os rostos de ambos ficaram bem próximos o sorriso de ambos se apagou e eles passaram apenas a se encarar as faces se aproximando como se algo as puxassem pra perto nem um dois falava eles nem sequer respiravam direito como se tivessem tão concentrados um no outro que o ar tivesse se tornado dispensável, quando os lábios já estavam quase se tocando a porta do retrado se abriu e voz da mulher gorda os despertou se afastando um do outro, Lily viu Dora e Remo entrando e correu ate os dois mais para fugir da situação do que para falar com eles propriamente.

- Dora Remo preciso falar com vocês.

- Ótimo Lily também estou querendo conversar com você. - Remo respondeu.

Lily lembrou do que o amigo havia dito de manha e novamente ficou com medo da conversa.

- Bem eu preciso falar com todos vocês, o Ti ja esta aqui so faltam Lene e Sirius sabem onde eles estão e sobre o casamento da Tuney.

- Não sabemos não. - Dora respondeu.

- Mas isso é fácil de resolver. - Remo sorriu pra Lily. - Pontas ache o Almofadinhas pelo espelho.

- A é tinha me esquecido so um instante.

Tiago tirou o espelho do bolso e disse.

- Almofadinhas. - todos esperaram e nada.

- Almofadinhas - novamente nada.

- O seu cachorro sarnento responde logo.  
A imagem do maroto apareceu contrariada no espelho.  
- o que você quer? - Sirius.  
-Lily precisa de você e Lene aqui no salão comunal.- Tiago  
- Estou ocupado agora que sabe mais...  
Sirius estava falando mas foi interrompido e a imagem de Lene apareceu.  
- Já estamos indo Ti. - Lene.  
O grupo aguardou por cerca de 10 minutos quando o casal adentrou o salão comunal Sirius ainda parecia contrariado.  
- ok estamos aqui o que vocês querem? -Sirius.  
- Nossa nãop precisa ser agressivo - Lily falou rindo mas ao receber o olhar de ódio do maroto continuou. - bem é sobre o casamento de minha irmã ele acontecera no dia 23 de dezembro, eu ja conversei com Dumbledore e ele deu permissão para eu e as meninas irmos um pouco mais cedo no dia 19, mas os meninos teram que ir depois que as aulas acabarem tudo bem?  
Todos fizeram sinais de concordancia.  
- bem então meninas sairemos daqui no dia 19, Dumbledore disse que providenciara um chave de portal para nos e quanto aos meninos eles poderam ir pra minha casa no dia 22.  
- E a Alice e o Frank? - Dora perguntou  
- Eles não poderam ir pois a mãe de Frank convidou a Alice para fazer uma viagem em "família" e ela não pode recusar.  
- a tudo bem então. - Dora.  
-bem gente era so isso. - Lily  
- Lily diz pra mim que você não fez vir aqui so pra dizer isso. - Sirius perguntou nervoso.  
- bem sim. - Lily sorriu.  
Sirius fez menção de pegar a varinha, mas Tiago o impediu.  
- Menos Almofadinhas bem menos, você ainda vai ter muito tempo pra se agarrar com a Lene.  
Todos riam menos Lene que ficou vermelha que nem um pimentão a conversa e as piadas continuaram ate a hora de dormir Lene Sirius se despediram com um beijo enquanto os outros desejam boa noite e todos subiram para seus respectivos dormitórios, quando já estavam na segurança do quarto Lily se virou para Dora.

- Dora posso saber o que o Remo quer comigo?

- Bem Lily sabe o que é... é que...- Dora tentava falar mas o medo e a vergonha a impediam.

- Dora por favor me diz que não contou nada ao Remo. – Lily suplicava

O silencio da amiga já era resposta.

-Porque Dora porque você fez isso comigo?

- Lily me desculpe e só que eu...

As garotas olhavam atônitas enquanto Dora tentava se explicar.

- Você o que Dora, isso não explicação, você não podia fazer isso comigo. – Lily estava histérica.

-Lily o Remo veio com aquele e eu... eu... – os olhos da loira já estavam cheios de lagrimas.

- Você não guardar a língua dentro da boca não é, poxa Dora pensei que meus sentimentos eram mais importantes pra você.

- Lily me desculpe não foi...- Dora respondia apenas com um fio de voz.

- Não peça desculpas eu confiei em você confiei que guardaria meu segredo, pensei que fosse realmente minha amiga.

Nessa hora Dora parou de tentar responder e se rendeu ao choro Lily ainda a olhava com raiva e Lene resolveu falar.

-Lily não precisa falar assim com a Dora ela não fez por mal todas nos sabemos que ela gosta do Remo e como ele é inteligente mesmo que a Dora não confirmasse ele ia descobrir. – Lene

- Descobrir não iria desconfiar no Maximo, mas não poderia ter certeza mas agora que Dora confirmou. – Lily

Dora permanecia olhando para baixo e chorando.

- Lily Dora não fez por mal e pare com esse chilique nem ela nem nos temos obrigação de aguentar isso. – Lene derrepente nervosa.

Lily ficou estática por um tempo, mas logo se armou de novo.

- ela contou um segredo meu muito importante a qualquer e isso... – Lily ia falando mas foi interrompida.

- Segredo Lily muito importante Lily, ate parece que você já espalhou para os quatro cantos que Dora gosta de Remo ou já não deixou escapulir que eu gosto do Sirius, mas você não esta nem uma de nos duas aqui te acusando ou gritando com você. – Lene e mais uma vez Lily ficou por alguns instantes sem palavras. – Diga Lily que nunca fez isso.

- Você sabe muito bem que é diferente. – a voz de Lily agora estava baixa.

- Diferente porque? Porque são os seus sentimentos não é? Ver eu ou Dora sermos expostas não tem problema, mas a grande Lilian Evans não, com ela é diferente dos sentimentos dela ninguém pode saber não é?

- Não Lene é diferente porque Tiago é diferente ele já disse que não me quer. – Lily

- Não Lily ele nunca disse isso, ele apenas desistiu de você porque você o humilhava toda vez que tinha chance, mas quanto a ser diferente você tem razão Sirius e Remo nunca nos pediram em namoro ou fizeram lindas declarações de amor para nenhuma de nos, diferente de Tiago que inúmeras vezes declarou o amor dele por você e você ignorou por teimosia e orgulho.

Agora Lene e Lily também choravam.

- Você não entende. – Lily

- Não entendo mesmo. – Lene.

- Gente parem com isso parem de brigar.- Dora.

- Mas Dora ela estava brigando co você quando ela mesma já fez isso conosco.

- E nos nunca brigamos com ela por isso não começar agora, ela só esta nervosa comigo e com razão eu não deveria ter contato quando ela pediu para que eu não fizesse, só quero que agente pare de brigar por favor.

Lily e Lene trocaram olhares e nesse momento Alice que estava sem reação ate o momento conseguiu agir.

- Lily vá para o banho Lene chega agora tudo bem, vamos todas ficar calmas.

Lily passou para o banheiro como um furacão e Lene se sentou na cama, quando Lily saiu do banho Lene entrou sem olhar pra ninguém a ruiva marchou para em direção a Dora.

- Me desculpe ok, acho que me descontrolei.

Dora fez que sim com a cabeça e Lily a abraçou.

- Bom agora que esta tudo bem vamos todas pra cama. – Alice

As três amigas se direcionaram cada uma pra sua cama e assim que Lene saiu do banho fez o mesmo.  
Os dias passaram com Lily fugindo de Remo de todas as maneiras possíveis ate que dia 19 de dezembro chegou e as meninas se despediram dos marotos, Frank e Alice e partiram para a sala do diretor para dali seguirem para a residência dos Evans.

xxxxx

_**Bom depois de muito tempo esta ai espero que gostem...**_

_**Desculpe algum erro ok?  
**_


End file.
